White Camellia
by Mileryn
Summary: When Byakuya's cousin Shihana comes to visit, her parents intend to marry her to a nice noble. But they haven't calculated with their daughter's rebellious nature and her infatuation with a certain red-haired fukutaichou. Renji/O.C., rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1: Diamond in the dust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, no matter how much I'd like that.

**Chapter 1**

Renji didn't enjoy patrolling Rukongai at all.

It wasn't for the fact that he felt uncomfortable there, he had grown up in one of the shadiest districts after all, it just wasn't nearly as much fun as smashing hollows.

He was passing through the 61st district, when he heard raised voices nearby. Ignoring them was his first instinct, but then he noticed a flicker of reiatsu. He sighed and hurried over.

"Don't dare you come nearer!"

"What is it, woman, afraid of us?"

"Afraid your stench won't come off, rather."

"Now now, we're not so bad if you get to know us better."

"One step more and you'll be lying on your faces!"

Renji rounded another corner and stopped for a moment to take in the scene before his eyes.

Backed off against a dead end between two houses stood a young woman who in her cream-white and flower-adorned silk kimono, looked strangely out of place. A group of four men in sloppish clothes were closing in on her.

Just when Renji unsheathed Zabimaru, ready to rush in, the woman raised one slender arm.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" she screamed and blueish rays of spiritual energy burst from her palm, effectively knocking all four down.

Renji stared. Head raised high, she stepped over the bodies of her foes, her wooden geta leaving dirty imprints on their clothes. Just when she turned to walk off, one of the men silently rose behind her, suddenly holding a knife.

Without further thought, Renji knocked him out unceremoniously with the back of his sword.

The woman whirled around in surprise. Her eyes shot to the sagging man, then up to Renji, finally noticing his presence.

"Thank you", she said and with a sharp look at the badge on his forearm added, "6th squad fukutaichou... Abarai Renji, isn't it?"

Before the Redhead could even nod, she continued: "Kuchiki Shihana, pleased to meet you."

Renji stared at her with a look of astonishment. "Kuchiki-taichou's... ", he began.

"Younger cousin, yes", answered Shihana, tossing her hair.

It was then that Renji noticed the pin holding half of her chin-length hair back. It bore the crest of the Kuchiki family and seemed to be made of silver-lined porcelain. Looking her in the face he suddenly saw the striking resemblance to Kuchiki Byakuya. She had the same shiny black hair, dark-grey eyes and that aloofness, that would have seemed arrogant in anyone else.

"You seem to be surprised to meet me here", she said leisurely. "It's just that I can't stand those boring family meetings, so I slipped away to have some fun." She shrugged.

"Well, I should get back before they start to worry." Without another word, she shunpoed away leaving a rather confused Renji behind.

A feeling of dread crept upon Shihana when the Kuchiki manor appeared before her. With a heavy sigh, she walked up the stairs, passing the guards with a slight nod of her head.

Inside, she quickened her pace, praying she wouldn't run into any servants or family members. Just when she rounded a corner...

With a soft thud she slammed into the person before her. Stepping back, she smiled apologetically. Then she started. No, this person bore a disturbing likeness to Hisana, but she couldn't be her.

"Oh", escaped her lips. "You must be Rukia-san, then."

"I'm Shihana, Byakuya-san's cousin, pleased to meet you." She stretched out a slender hand and Rukia shook it, a bit baffled.

"Would you happen to know a place where they won't bother me for a while?" she whispered. "Just skipped a meeting. You won't tell on me, will you?" Rukia was surprised to find her winking at her. It was very un-Kuchiki-like.

"Yes, we could go to my quarters."

"And have some tea together? Wonderful!" Shihana beamed down at her. She was a tall woman and the geta made her tower even more over the petite Rukia. "You know", she continued, "I was always interested in meeting you."

Short after, they sat in Rukia's living room, sipping green tea. Watching the young woman, Rukia was strongly reminded of her brother. She had the same graceful, slow way of raising the cup to her lips.

After a moment of silence, a sudden thought popped up in Shihana's mind.

"Rukia-san, you don't happen to know Byakuya-san's fukutaichou?"

"You mean, Renji?" asked Rukia. "I know him pretty well, we grew up together."

"In Rukongai?", inquired Shihana.

"Yes, Shihana-sama", murmured Rukia, her eyes fixed on her tea.

"You know, you can call me Shihana plain, because I like you". The young woman laughed.

"And don't make such a face, is it because everyone else here treats you like you don't belong? Being purebred won't help, if you don't behave accordingly. Look at me, they think I'm really dishonourable." She laughed again and managed to coax a little smile from Rukia.

"Now about Abarai Renji. Those eyebrows..."

"Are looking weird, right", said Rukia and actually started to grin. "They're tattoos. He's got tattoos all over his body. Even I don't know where they end." She flashed a mishievous smirk. Both women looked at each other smiling.

"You know, Rukia", said Shihana, taking another sip of tea. "I really appreciate Byakuya-san's little rebellions."

A knock on the door made them pause.

The door slid open nearly soundless, revealing a deeply bowing servant.

"Kuchiki Shihana-sama, your attendance is needed in the grand salon."

Shihana rolled her eyes at Rukia, then set her cup down and stood gracefully.

"I shall be going then. We'll meet again later, Rukia-san, I hope." With a wirl of her Kimono, she was gone.

Rukia listened for a moment to the soft clatter of her shoes outside. Then she drained her own cup but remained seated, stairing into space. A small smile tugged at her lips. So there was actually someone besides Nii-sama in this family who could be quite agreeable.

It was already late in the evening, when someone knocked on Rukia's door. A moment later, Shihana peeked in.

"May I come in, Rukia-san?"

"Sure", answered Rukia and laid aside some papers she had been reading.

"I heard you are a Shinigami. Which squad are you in, if I may ask?"

"Uh, the thirteenth."

"Is it still under Ukitake Juushiro-taichou?"

"Yes", affirmed Rukia.

"You know", drawled Shihana, sinking down on a nearby couch, "my father made me learn all the taichou and fukutaichou by heart. But I don't even know how most of them look, I haven't been to Seireitei for so long. Our part of the family lives outside South-Rukongai. My parents thought the fresh air would have a good influence on me. But alas! I'm spoiled anyhow." She made a theatrical gesture and waved for Rukia to sit down beside her.

"I know how Ukitake-sama looks, though. His family is good friends with the Kuchiki clan. Did I tell you I get to work with Byakuya-san?"

"Huh?", Rukia looked up, surprised. "How so?"

"Maybe they thought I could do something unhonourable if not under constant surveillance. So they decided I should make myself useful to Kuchiki house. My luck Byakuya-san mentioned that my superior calligraphy skills could be of use in the 6th squad office. I couldn't really have borne to be with any other family member."

She sighed. "I sound stupid. They are my family, after all. You're supposed to like them."

"If it makes you feel any better", Rukia chimed in, "I don't like them, either."

Shihana smiled at her gratefully. Rukia wondered how this woman could be so cold and aloof on official occassions and so warm in private. It made her wish that Nii-sama would also drop his mask from time to time.

Soon after, Shihana said goodnight and left for her own quarters.

Nuzzling deeper into her soft feather pillow, Shihana closed her eyes. It had been a long and eventful day. Despite being around all those people only looking at her with their cold gaze, she really liked visiting Seireitei. There was always a bunch of activity on the streets, the citadel looming in the distance, the houses all gleaming in the sun with their white walls.

And she liked being around Byakuya, who had been the curse of her childhood, always teasing her, then flash stepping away. She somehow missed the pampered boy he had been, though he had grown up to be a quite impressive man.

And now she had found herself another accomplice in the familiy: Rukia. She smiled thinking of the small woman with the big blue eyes. Her parents had always only spoken of the adoption in hushed voices, as if it were a crime best left unmentioned. She herself, being fond of the dusty streets of Rukongai, because she had often sneaked there in search for some amusement, Shihana had never really understood what was so bad about people who grew up around the area. They wore plainer clothing and they didn't smell like yasemine all day, so what? They laughed and parents there hugged their children and ruffled their hair.

This open display of feelings had always fascinated her most. At home she wasn't allowed to laugh or even smile. She had to wear the indifferent mask of perfect politeness and she hated it.

But now she was here and tomorrow she would work with Byakuya-san and his red-haired fukutaichou.

**So, that was the first chapter. Nothing big, but I promise things will get in motion in the next chapters.**

**If there are any stupid mistakes, please point them out. Being German, English is not my mother tongue, so I guess I can use that as an excuse^^**


	2. Chapter 2: A nice view

Disclaimer: All Bleach Characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

**Note:This chapter was fun to write, because Matsumoto is such a cool character! I hope you enjoy.  
Thank you, everyone who made it through the first chapter and gave me a second chance!^^  
**

**Chapter 2**

Renji had just settled down in his chair, thankfully arriving even two minutes before the time, when the door to the office slid open.

"Good morning, Byakuya-san, Abarai-fukutaichou!" said a woman's voice.

It's her from yesterday! thought Renji as she walked in, lightly nodding at them both. What was her name again? What the heck's she doing here?

"You sure have received notice that I'm to support you with your paperwork", she drawled coolly, perfectly mimicking the Kuchiki tone.

"You should start with Renji's work, Shihana-san, seeing his calligraphy still needs a lot of improving", Byakuya commented. Shihana could see a flicker of mirth in his grey eyes.

"Is that so?", she said indifferently.

Great, thought Renji. Two of them to harass me.

"Well, don't look like that, Abarai-fukutaichou. After all, I'm here to help you with your work." She smiled at him, catching him off guard.

"Y-you can take those then", he stuttered, pointing to a high pile of papers teetering on the edge of his desk. "They only need signing."

"Fine", she said and picked them up.

Near Byakuya's desk, another table had been set up for her. Shihana dropped the documents lightly and sat down without even the slightest scratching of the chair.

Renji had always wondered how his captain did this. Now another family member did the same. Scary, he thought. Maybe they have lessons in silent sitting? With a soft sigh he left this train of thought and returned to his own work.

For a while, the three of them worked silently, only the light sounds of the brushes and Renji's soft curses resounding in the room.

"Byakuya-san", Shihana said suddenly, "it really was a good idea of yours to insist on adopting Rukia, she's a real pleasure to be around."

"You know Rukia?" Renji burst out.

"Sure", answered Shihana. "She's my adopted cousin after all."

"Oh, right", mumbled Renji. "Forgot about that." He went back to his papers again, but not quick enough for Shihana to notice the slight blush on his cheeks. She found it quite appealing.

Around noon, Shihana was finished with the stack of documents Renji had given her and excused herself to get some fresh air. She was wearing a light blue kimono today, adorned with white clouds. Looking up at the sky told her it obviously fitted the weather.

She walked down a few streets, her mind set on not strolling too far, because she was actually enjoying the shared silence she had left and didn't intend to stay away for long.

A small hand touched her arm and turning around she realized it belonged to Rukia, standing before her in her black Shinigami uniform.

"Lucky", said Rukia, "I was just looking for you. I wondered if you would like to meet some friends of mine in the evening. It's our girl's day out."

"Sounds like fun", said Shihana smiling, only to quickly regain her façade, when someone walked by. "I would be pleased", she said proudly, but Rukia saw her eyes twinkle.

"It's settled then", she smiled. "I'll pick you up at the 6th squad baracks when my shift is over." With one last smile she turned and walked away.

Shihana turned back the way she came and could barely refrain from adding a certain spring to her pace. It had been ages since she was last out with women other than those of her family. And she deeply hoped there would be the chance to get thorougly pissed. She almost giggled at the thought. Even thinking such a common word was considered unbelievably improper in her family.

Upon returning, she found another stack of paper on her desk, ready for signing.

After a few more hours, even inventing more variants of how to write her name grew boring. She began sneaking glances to her right, where the red-headed fukutaichou was working.

Right now, he was absentmindedly scratching his nose, leaving a tiny inkspot there. Utterly cute, she thought and bit back a snicker.

Byakuya caught his cousin several times looking at Renji. She was here barely one and a half days and already developing a crush? And on this clumsy oaf, too? He shook his head lightly. He must be mistaken.

Just to lighten the mood, Shihana volunteered to fetch some tea which was gladly received by the two men.

When she returned and had set the steaming cup in front of him, Renji rubbed his neck and stretched himself.

"Ne, taichou", he yawned. "did they set up even more work with her here to help us?"

Feeling slightly hurt, Shihana was just about to snap at him, when Byakuya spoke.

"Need I remind you it always piles up over the weekend, Renji? And Kurotsuchi-taichou's constant demands for new volunteers get more by the day."

"Hm, ya right, taichou", gave Renji in. "Sorry, Kuchiki-san." He turned an apologetic look on her which she countered with her coldest glare. Here she was, unselfishly offering help and that was how she was thanked. She turned back to her work wordlessly, leaving Renji somewhat guilty.

The atmosphere had become quite tense, so Shihana was more than relieved, when Rukia came in just as she was signing the last papers.

"Good evening Nii-sama and Renji", Rukia said and smiled at them. "You coming, Shihana-san?", she added then.

"With delight, Rukia-san", said Shihana, laying down her pen.

"Um, where are you going?" asked Renji.

"The 10th barracks", responded Rukia. "It's our girls' day out."

"Better let her not be influenced by Matsumoto then", adviced Renji, a smirk on his lips.

Byakuya sighed inwardly. Knowing Shihana, she would find a soulmate in Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

"Goodbye then, Byakuya-san, Abarai-fukutaichou. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"You know", said Renji quickly, before she could head out, "you can call me Renji. Being a friend of Rukia's an all that." He grinned at her.

Shihana shrugged. It was his way of making up with her, she guessed. "Why not? You can call me Shihana then, Renji-kun."

Then she walked out after Rukia, lighthearted and curious what the evening would bring.

In the office room of the 10th squad, five women had already gathered. Shihana would have known their names, but off duty none of them wore her badge.

"That's Rangiku-san of 10th, Isane-san of 4th, Hinamori-san of 5th, Yachiru-san of 11th and Ise-san of 8th division. All fukutaichou except me," pointed Rukia out, a little ruefully.

Shihana looked around. Rangiku-san must be Matsumoto Rangiku. She was tall, with curling light brown hair and the biggest breasts Shihana had ever seen. So why had Renji warned her about her? She would find out soon.

Isane Kotetsu was equally tall and with short hair that had a tinge of violet. In her eyes was a warm welcome. She was a true member of the healing squad, obviously.

Hinamori Momo... as far as Shihana remembered, Aizen Sosuke had been her taichou. She looked at the small girl, her black hair tied in a tidy bun at the back of her head. She had a certain sad air about her she had not learned to hide. Well, not everybody had grown up a Kuchiki.

Yachiru seemed to be the youngest fukutaichou ever. Barely reaching her knees and with bubble-gum pink hair, she grinned at her. Something about her smile was wicked, Shihana couldn't quite place her finger on it. She wasn't surprised, Yachiru being the lieutenant of Zaraki Kenpachi and all.

Ise Nanao of the 8th squad looked a little irritated. Ah, remembered Shihana, she was Shunsui Kyoraku's subordinate. Despite her scowling she was quite pretty. It would be like the old pervert to have such a lovely fukutaichou. Shihana grinned.

"Very pleased to meet you all. I'm Kuchiki Shihana, well Shihana to you all, no –sama's included."

"Welcome and have a seat, you two", Matsumoto said. Then she produced a bottle of sake, seemingly out of thin air. "You like a drink, Shihana-san?"

"Sure", Shihana grinned, accepting a bowl from her.

"So are you a sister of Pretty-chan?", asked Yachiru curiously.

Without a moment of thought, Shihana gave back: "No, a cousin actually."

"Ha, Booby-chan, I win! She is Clever-chan!"

"No fair", sighed Matsumoto and flipped the grinning Yachiru a coin.

Several bowls of sake later, they began to play a rather popular game: 'Who would you rather'

"Ukitake or Shunsui?", asked Matsumoto, her voice slightly quivering.

"Geez, they're both so old", complained Shihana, having dropped her cool demeanor quite a while ago.

"I'd say Shunsui, or what do you think, Ise-san?", teased Matsumoto. The said Ise snorted and shot her a glare.

"Pretty-chan or Tiny-chan, Rukia-san?", piped Yachiro.

"Not much of a choice there", murmured Rukia, reddening. "Hitsugaya-taichou, then."

"I always thought you fitted pretty well", said Hinamori.

"Yeah, size-wise!", cried Matsumoto and broke out in laughter, the others joining in.

"Ikkaku or Yumichika?", Isane asked.

"No fair", said Shihana, pouting. "I don't even know what they look like."

"Really?", asked Matsomoto with gleaming eyes. Leaning towards Shihana, her breasts were in a dangerous situation indeed. "Then we could show you. Because...", now she had a dreamy, yet wicked grin on her face, "today just happens to be the day some guys visit the public bath."

"How did you know that?" asked Hinamori while they were sneaking up to the high wall surrounding the bath.

"Just overheard Ikkaku asking my taichou if he would like to come", whispered Matsumoto. "Sure got a grumpy answer." She giggled.

Shihana was helping Rukia up, trying to be as silent as possible. Then they robbed to the crown of the roof, peering curiously over it. Strangely, even Ise-san was with them.

And it was a pretty damn interesting sight. Five men were soaking in the hot water, their exposed upper bodies cleary visible despite the steam.

The others began pointing them out to Shihana.

"The bald one ist Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of eleventh squad", whispered Rukia. "Beside him, the one with the dark hair and flashy eyelash ist Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 5th seat."

"Beside them is Hisagi Shuuhei, the one with the scars over the eye. The blonde is Kira Izuru", she heard the soft voice of Isane.

"And Sunny-chan", pointed out Yachiru. "Tetzusaemon Iba, fukutaichou of 7th division", added Rukia.

"Now let's resume. What do you say, Shihana, Ikkaku or Yumichika?" asked Matsumoto in hushed tones.

"Well", pondered Shihana, "I guess Ikkaku then, because Yumichika looks like he would be more interested in his hair than anyone else."

"Hisagi or Kira?", Rukia ventured, getting into the spirit.

"Hisagi", Isane answered surprisingly, blushing slightly. Just when she wanted to ask, a surprised gasp made her pause.

"Now that's a fine ass", said Shihana and she meant it.

Just now a sixth man had appeared, his back to them and stripped off his towel. Tightly bound up on his head was a ponytail of bright red hair.

"He really has tattoos all over his body, Rukia", whispered Shihana.

"So then, Shihana-san", Rukia said softly, an evil smirk on her face. "Hisagi or Renji?"

"Hisagi's not that bad, but definitely Renji."

"So, Iba or..."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MATSUMOTO?"

"Uh-oh", said Matsumoto. "It's taichou."

Faster than anyone could say "Shunpo" they were down from the roof and fleeing a seething Hitsugaya Toushirou, brandishing his Zanpakutou.

"What do you think", cried Matsumoto slightly out of breath, "it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Definitely", agreed Shihana, a big grin on her face.

"Rukia", she breathed when they had finally arrived at Kuchiki Manor, still gasping for air, "that was the most fun I've ever had in my life."

Rukia grinned at her, than quickly sobered.

"They'll want revenge though", she mused, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Even more fun", laughed Shihana. Then she shook her head, facing the Manor. Every bit of emotion drained off her face. With slow, confined movements she climbed the stairs, a silent Rukia beside her. Rukia shuddered. Shihana felt like a different person suddenly, as if the whole evening had not happened and they hadn't been running like mad just moments ago. The Kuchiki family was a really difficult one.

**As a little rewiev motivation: the next chapter is already written, but I'd really like to hear your ideas what the guys could be planning in revenge.  
The next chapter, the plot will get in motion.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sky changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

**Note: So here I go again...  
If you have wondered, this is set between the Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo arc.  
Now you get to know Shihana's parents, I hope you like them!**

**Chapter 3**

"Men are April, when they woo,

December when they wed: maids are May

when they are maids, but the sky changes

when they are wives." (As you like it)

The next morning, Shihana awoke with a slight pounding between her temples. She would soon find out that the day could get much worse than that.

Just when she was about to leave for the 6th squad barracks, a servant blocked her way.

"Kuchiki Shihana-sama, your attendance is wished for in your parents quarters."

Shihana suppressed a sigh. Instead she simply nodded and turned around, heading off in the direction of her parents' guest rooms.

She hesitated at the door for a moment, a sense of foreboding washing over her. Now get it over with, she tried to motivate herself and knocked.

Stepping in, she bowed gracefully.

"Father, Mother, you wished for my presence?"

"We did, Shihana", said her father. "Please sit down."

While her mother poured her a cup of tea, Shihana sank down at the table and needlessly smoothened out her Kimono. It was bright red today, with a pattern of white flowers.

"We called you, because we have something very important to discuss", began her father. "We want you to meet someone."

At a sign from him, the servant disappeared and reappeared seconds later with a young man in his train.

No, thought Shihana, no, no, no!

"This is Shihoin Reki."

Shihana's eyes widened. "So you didnt' bring me here to see Byakuya-san again", she spat out bitterly. "But to...", her indifferent mask fell into place, hard, "...marry me?", she continued, now perfectly calm and expressionless.

"Yes, my child. You are now in an appropriate age and Shihoin Reki-kun is a formidable young man."

Shihana looked at her silent mother, but her eyes betrayed no emotion. She knew she could not count on her help.

"If you say so", she said dispassionate.

"How very impolite of you", said her father sharply. "Shihoin Reki-kun has been very gracious to come to get to know you. You should award him with the appropriate honor."

"Yes father", answered Shihana. "Welcome to Kuchiki house Shihoin Reki-kun. Please have a seat and some tea."

The following hour seemed endless to Shihana. She was bored to death by the conversation, which stayed on such a polite and shallow level that she tried passing time by guessing who would say what next. She lay right in 90 % of the cases.

It wasn't that Shihoin Reki wasn't nice to look at. He had smooth tanned skin and silky dark brown hair, barely reaching his shoulders. His face was cut out finely and perfectly... boring. She just couldn't imagine to have the slightest bit of fun with him.

Like the Kuchiki family, his clan gave a lot about appearances and his face was as stony as her parents'. She didn't want to marry him, absolutely not! Yet she knew that her parents would not accept a no, when they had their hands on such a good match for her. Struggling was useless.

So she just let the morning wash over her, leaving a polite remark here and there while her headache grew stronger every minute.

After it was over, she couldn't bring herself to go to the barracks. She just wanted to be alone.

Throwing herself on her bed, she began to sob uncontrollably. God, how jealous was she in that moment for Byakuya-san's ability to swallow down every sorrow and burden his family had laid on him.

Exhausted, she fell asleep, not waking until someone knocked on her door.

Quickly wiping her face, she turned to see who it was.

She let out a relieved breath when she saw Rukia standing in the door.

"Nii-sama told me to check in on you, because you haven't been to the office today", she said softly. "Are you alright, Shihana-san?"

"Come on in, Rukia-san", Shihana said, sitting up.

After Rukia had closed the door and settled down on the bed next to her, she felt like crying again.

"My parents", she forced out, "they're going to marry me." Burying her face in her hands, she began to sob anew.

Rukia's small hand patted her back soothingly.

"And is he so bad, your future husband, I mean?"

"Yes, No, I just don't want to marry!"

Rukia waited patiently until she could speak again.

"Those damn nobles. I don't want to be with such a cold fish. Hell, marrying a gravestone would be cheerier!"

"Perhaps he's not so bad, when you get to know him better."

Shihana sighed. "You might be right, Rukia. But what if he's just the boring stiff guy I think he is? It's too late, when I'm married already!"

"If you think he won't make you happy, don't marry him."

Shihana smiled through her tears. Rukia's wide eyes were looking at her softly. No, she was not mocking her, Rukia wouldn't do that.

"You make it sound so easy, Rukia-san", she sighed. "I am an only child. If I don't marry appropriately, our branch of the family will be ruined. I've brought them much distress already. They are still my parents and I love them. I can't just let them down."

"But this is your life", protested Rukia. "If they are your parents, they should want what is best for you."

"How should they know what's best for me, when they don't understand me? I just hope, there is still some time left to have fun before the marriage. Knowing them, they want it perfectly organized, so I should have a month at least."

Rukia eyed her new-found friend sadly. She wished she could do something to make this easier for her. Perhaps she could speak to Nii-sama about it. He always had a word of advice.

When Shihana had fallen asleep, Rukia soundlessly left her room. For a moment she wondered whether it was already too late to talk to Nii-sama. But a look on her watch told her it was not late in the evening.

Noone answered when she softly rapped on the door to Byakuya's quarters. She hesitated a moment before she slid the door open. The room was empty.

Rukia thought for a moment. Where could he be? At the office? Surely not though not unheard of. It was most likely he was in the garden, Nii-sama loved a walk in the night.

She found him outside, the moon reflecting on his scarf and the kenseikan. He was still in his work clothes though he didn't wear the white haori.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked softly, without turning to look at her.

"It is about Shihana", Rukia answered, equally softly.

Byakuya turned to look at her. "Is she alright?", he asked.

When Rukia opened her mouth to explain, he raised a slender hand. "I have already heard she is going to marry. She bears it badly, right?"

Rukia just nodded.

"Let's go in and have some tea", said Byakuya, his voice and face still emotionless, but Rukia, knowing him long enough, knew he was worried.

Looking into her steaming cup, Rukia tried to work up the guts to ask what was on her mind.

She needn't have bothered. "You came to me for help", stated Byakuya as if reading her thoughts.

"I fear I have no say in the matter", he continued.

"But you're the head of the Kuchiki family, Nii-sama!", Rukia protested.

"Still, those are private matters, affecting the clan as a whole little. It would be impertinent to meddle." He took a long sip.

"But", said Rukia, not meeting his eyes, "my sister wasn't your parent's choice, either."

Byakuya regarded her for a long moment and she feared she had stepped too far. Then he sighed.

"It is alright. I will speak to my uncle about this. But I can't promise anything. It would help if she had someone she would like to marry instead."

Rukia blushed deeply and took a quick sip to hide her embarassment only resulting in burning her tongue.

"She's just been here three days, I don't really know..."

"Not even the slightest hint? I recall her being very openheartedly about things like this when we were younger."

Byakuya pondered his own thoughts. Those looks towards his fukutaichou? No, surely not.

"Well, she did say she liked someone better than someone else", said Rukia, embarassed even further.

"And?", Byakuya inquired, one brow slightly raised.

"Um, it was Renji", Rukia mumbled so low even Byakuya had problems unterstanding her. Surely he had misheard.

"Did you just say Abarai Renji?" he asked, baffled for once.

Rukia nodded.

"Great", said Byakuya, his tone indifferent, but his head in turmoil, "it will be Hisana all over again."

**Now how was the Kuchiki-stiffness? Still one chapter to go till the guys plan their revenge and no reviews yet :(  
Still, thanks to everyone who put this story on their favs, so please don't be shy and review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Big talk

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters are property of Kubo Tite, not me.

**Note: First of all, thanks to all who reviewed!  
Now I've read all your ideas, I feel my solution sounds a bit stupid, but hey, it's like drunken men are, ain't it?  
Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4:**

When Shihana arrived at the office the next morning, both Byakuya and Renji were already there, buried in work.

"Good morning, Byakuya-san, Renji-kun", she greeted them in a polite but monotonous voice.

She sat down and had just picked up her brush, when Renji said: "Where've you been yesterday, Shihana-san? Nursing a hangover?" He grinned at her disrespectfully.

Shihana cast down her eyes, still disturbed by the last day's events. Then she sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Yes", she said. "How did you know?"

Then she turned around facing her papers again and hoped he wouldn't inquire further.

Renji was a bit confused. Why had she just admitted that so easily? He threw a glance at the taichou. Byakuya didn't give the slightest sign of even noticing their dialogue. Still thinking, Renji went back to his own work.

He cleared his desk fast enough to have some time to spare for lunch.

Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji and Kira were sitting in the shade of a large tree, discussing their revenge.

"Is it really sure, they did that?" asked Kira.

"Ya did hear Hitsugaya-taichou screaming, didn't ya?", gave Ikkaku back. He took a swig of sake. "And I'm sure I heard someone gasp earlier from the direction of the roof."

"Yeah", agreed Hisagi. "Just when Renji walked in." He winked at the Red-head.

"Because of my breathtaking sexiness", Renji stated smugly.

"Because they were shocked to see ya sorry ass", said Ikkaku. Renji sprang up and grabbed his friend by the front of his uniform. "My ass ain't sorry!", he roared.

"Whatever", drawled Hisagi. "We were just discussing what to do about it."

"Um, my ass?", asked Renji, confused.

"No, the revenge on the women", pointed Kira out.

"Oh, right", said Renji and sat down again, accepting Ikkaku's sake bottle.

"We could offer them Rizinus-spiked sweets before a Captain's meeting", pondered Ikkaku.

"Wouldn't that be to our discomfort, too?", said Hisagi. "Let's try this breast enhancing experimental Kido I heard Kurotsuchi-taichou speak about. That would be a looker", he smiled dreamily.

"And have Matsumoto being squashed to death by her boobs?", remarked Renji. "Hitsugaya-taichou would make four nice little ice sculptures of us."

"Hmmm..."

They were still pondering, when the pair of afore mentioned boobs appeared between them.

"Yo", said Matsumoto. "You all know it's my birthday in three days. So there'll be one hell of a party in the living world, at Urahara's. I wanted to do it at Orihime's house", she added thoughtfully, "but the geezer overheard us and made this offer. I guess it's just as well. See ya!" Waving, she left.

When she was gone, Kira asked: "What do we get her?"

Renji's face lit up suddenly. "That's it!", he shouted, excitedly jumping to his feet. "We don't get her anything." Three sceptical faces looked up to him, mouths already opening to protest. He silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"She got her present already when seeing us in the bath, didn't she? So we'll just rush in, totally pissed and give her an unwrapped bottle of sake. She'll hate it!"

He looked around for the others. Ikkaku and Hisagi were nodding feverishly, only Kira didn't.

"But", he protested, just to notice the others had already changed the topic. Kira rolled his eyes. Well, he wasn't into something like revenge anyway.

At the office, Byakuya wished for the time to pass more slowly.

Every finished document brought him nearer to the moment when there wouldn't be any work left.

Then he would have to make his visit. The visit he had dreaded the whole day. He just didn't know what to say to Shihana's parents. He couldn't very well meddle in their private affairs, could he? He sighed. He had promised Rukia and he knew Shihana was really miserable, he was obliged to do the best he could.

Byakuya didn't notice when his cousin and then his fukutaichou left and darkness crept into the room. There were only two papers left. Now one... work was finished.

Reluctantly, the head of Kuchiki house stood up. He smoothened his haori and faintly touched the kenseikan, as if for luck. Then he left for the manor.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama would like to speak to you immediately", said the servant.

Kuchiki Shimaru looked up from what he was reading. He nodded and closed the book.

A moment later, the head of house stepped in. Shimaru made a slight bow and Byakuya inclined his head lightly.

"Is Ayasi-san also here?", he asked.

"Yes", answered Shimaru and called for his wife. She too bowed to Byakuya, then the three of them sat down.

"I am sorry to disturb your quiet evening", began Byakuya.

"It is an honour for us to spend time with you Byakuya-sama", said Shihana's father.

"I wanted to discuss the upcoming marriage of my cousin, Kuchiki Shihana", Byakuya continued.

"First I offer you my congratulations. Shihana has grown to a formidable young woman and every man who becomes her husband is very lucky, indeed." The parents looked at him calmly and Shimaru nodded for him to continue.

"But it has come to my attention that she does not feel ready to bind herself yet."

Shimaru answered, a trace of unveiled anger in his voice: "It is not her place to question our decisions."

"I am aware that this marriage is very important to you and that the choice of her husband is a delicate matter. Still, I beseech you to ask yourself what the consequences for Shihana are, were she to marry someone she does not love. Yes..." he held up a hand to silence Shimaru. "I know you do not consider this a problem. But Shihana is not like you and me. She is unable to go against her feelings. It might break her lovely spirit, if she was forced to repress all her cravings. You do realize that her ability to move and be moved so deeply makes her the person she is."

"What do you expect us to do, Byakuya-sama?" spat Shimaru, now very irritated. "Should we lay the future of our family on the whims of a young woman who does not know what she wants? It is a shame to admit, but we are ruined, if she does not marry a wealthy man."

"Kuchiki house will not allow its family members to live in misery", answered Byakuya regally. He took off his white scarf and laid it on the table where it looked like a river of liquid pearl.

"You know how much this is worth. Should bad fortune come upon you, I will not hesitate to trade it in for the sake of Kuchiki house. We are family, do not think we would ever abandon you." He picked up the scarf again and wrapped it around his neck.

"I expect you to think about what I have said. Do not make rash decisions, for Shihana's sake." With these words he stood and said good night.

Byakuya let out a heavy breath when the door of his own quarters had closed behind him. It had turned out just as he had expected it to. They were stubborn, but perhaps possible to sway. He hoped his words hadn't been in vain. He had held his promise, the rest was up to fate.

**Coming up next: the party with more Matsumoto, Ichigo is introduced and... will Shihana make her parents proud or not? Find out soon^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and a kiss

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters are product of Kubo Tite's imagination and therefor his property.

**Note: Finally, the day of the party has arrived! Thank you for your reviews, they really keep me going!  
There are still some chapters already finished, but I need to catch up writing soon. Unfortunately, I have to hang around in the asylum for another week and then follows a four-week apprenticeship with the anaesthesists (is that even the right term?), so I won't have much time to write. Still, I should last for a few weeks still, so keep motivating me!**

**Chapter 5:**

The three days went by in a rush and Shihana was very grateful to have something to distract her from thoughts about the upcoming marriage. The evenings were filled with rapid discussions with Rukia about what presents to buy, what clothes to wear and how the living world would be.

It was really lucky Rukia was so accustomed to the living world so she could give Shihana countless advice about how to behave there. And she even managed to convince her taichou to fill a permission for them to go there shopping.

Shihana was fascinated. The way people dressed was so different from Soul Society. And all those weird technical things they had. Cars and traffic lights and something called "TV" which resembled the big monitors in 12th division. She was almost disappointed when Rukia called for her to enter a shop.

But the clothes were wonderful. There were so much more possibilities than a simple kimono held. Shirts, tank-tops, blouses, sweatshirts, skirts, trousers in hundreds of different lengths.

Shihana had to restrain herself to refrain from buying too much to carry.

"Next time, we bring some servants", she said. "So we can get more!"

It was the morning of the party, when Shihana realized that buying all that stuff had resulted in another problem: what to choose?

She had pondered the issue until lunchtime, without much progress. So she finally decided to ask Rukia of her opinion.

Rukia had already settled on a simple but pretty light blue dress. She grinned when Shihana told her of her problem.

"Then let's see", she said and followed Shihana to her room.

"You should dress in something not too warm", Rukia advised. "So all those pullovers and sweaters are out of the question. Now decide whether you'd like a dress like me or an outfit made of two pieces."

Shihana knitted her brows together, thinking. Rukia watched her and started laughing.

"It's nothing", she smiled when Shihana looked at her questioningly, "just that you remind me of Renji like that. When he concentrates hard, he cringes his eyebrows just like you."

Shihana blushed slightly. Then she looked at the clothes again, which lay spread all over the floor.

"Hm, I guess I want two pieces rather than a dress. I couldn't possibly outmatch you."

Now it was Rukia's turn to blush. To prevent Shihana from noticing, she quickly turned her attention to the clothing.

"How about the red shirt? The one over there with the free shoulders", Rukia said and picked the said shirt up.

"I like it, but what should I wear to match it?" asked Shihana.

She shrugged out of her kimono and pulled the shirt over her head. Then she walked around between the trousers and skirts, slightly resembling a wading crane, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"This black pleated skirt? Do you think they go with each other nicely, Rukia?" She held up a short skirt, made from heavy cloth which fell in broad folds.

Rukia nodded. "Try it on", she suggested.

"Yes, it does look good together", said Shihana, when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Now only a pair of matching shoes and then I'm ready to go!"

They were both really excited when they were on their way to the meeting point.

"So, this Kurosaki Ichigo-boy you keep telling me of, will he be there, too?" asked Shihana curiously.

"Um, if Matsumoto has invited him, I guess", said Rukia, her cheeks turning rosy.

That went not without notice from Shihana. "Aha!", she cried triumphantly. "You may deny it to yourself, but you like him quite a lot, don't you, Rukia-san?"

"No, you must be mistaken. I'm merely developing colour, because we hurry so much and the evening is quite warm", snapped Rukia.

"If you say so", drawled Shihana.

"You know", said Rukia and a mischievous smile spread on her lips, "the red of your shirt will clash violently with Renji's hair."

She smirked when she saw the horrified expression on Shihana's face. Then her adopted cousin regained her cool.

"As if I dress for buffoons like him." She snorted and lifted up her chin. Surprisingly this didn't look the least bit ridiculous in her.

Finally, they arrived at the meeting point. The gate was already set up for them.

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Isane, her sister Kiyone and Nemu, the 12th division fukutaichou, were already assembled. Just in time with them, Ise and Soi Fon came jogging around two different corners.

Shihana and Rukia greeted them all, but in the middle of the merry chatting Shihana suddenly blanched and went completely silent.

A single man had appeared in their midst. She recognized his uniform immediately: he was one of the guards of Kuchiki manor. He stepped up to her and bowed low.

"Kuchiki Shihana-sama, per request from the family council, I am to escort you to the place you are going tonight. I shall be watching out for your safety."

Shihana barely refrained from gritting her teeth. Those damn parents, now she had a watchdog on her heels. How was she supposed to have fun like this?

"Don't let it get to you, Shihana-san", whispered Rukia softly.

Shihana smiled at her gratefully. "You are right, Rukia-san", she sighed. "I won't let them spoil this evening."

At Urahara's shop a bunch of people had already gathered. Rukia's face lit up when she recognized Ichigo's orange hair amidst them. She hurried over to introduce them all to Shihana.

"This is Orihime", she started and pointed at a pretty red-haired girl next to Ichigo. Said Orihime smiled at her and hugged her to her big bosom. "Nice to meet you Shihana-san", she chirped.

Behind her stood a lanky boy with glasses whom Rukia introduced as Ishida. He pushed his glasses up his face, then shook her hand. "Kuchiki Shihana-san", he said. "My pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine", Shihana answered grinning. She was curious who the really tall and muscular boy was, who stood beside Ichigo and had such a hazelnut colour of skin.

"That's Sado", ventured Ichigo. He greeted her with a deep and smooth voice.

"And you are Ichigo, aren't you?" Shihana said finally. "Rukia talks of you all the time."

She grinned when Rukia muttered "I'll kill ya" under her breath.

So those were Rukia's friends from the living world. She immediately had grown a liking to them all.

They finally went in to give Matsumoto her presents and fetch something to drink.

Shihana stopped in her tracks, when suddenly a woman with violet hair and cat's eyes stood in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Shihoin Yoruichi", she breathed. Then she regained her composure. "I think we haven't met yet. I am Kuchiki Shihana." She held out her hand. Yoruichi grabbed it, grinning. "A relative of little Byakuya? Well, nice to meet you."

Shihana breathed deeply when she had departed. She had almost forgotten the guard in her neck and why he was here. Now she had been harshly reminded of her fiancé.

She lifted her head, bent on forgetting about him as soon as possible and took a step into the main room.

It was already full of people who were lounging about in small groups, chatting, eating snacks and gulping down alcoholic liquids.

Shihana stood a moment in the door, unsure of where to go, when Matsumoto called out to her from a nearby sofa.

"Oi Shihana!", she cried and waved. "Where's my present? And most importantly, where's your drink?"

Grinning, Shihana walked over and slumped down next to the big-breasted fukutaichou who wore a tight sitting pink cocktail dress. It looked daring, yet flashingly beautiful.

A quick glance to her guard told her that even he couldn't control his face for a moment. Strike! Shihana thought and nearly giggled.

Then she held out a neatly wrapped parcel.

"Ooh, what is it?", crooned Matsumoto and shook it slightly next to her ear.

"You'll see, when you open it", said Shihana.

Matsumoto ripped off the paper and revealed a black cardboard box. Her eyes went wide when she opened it. Then she threw herself violently at Shihana and threatened to choke her to death against her breasts.

"Those are the best sake bowls I've ever seen!", she cried. "Now, they need to be put to use immediately. Nemu, would you hand me that bottle over there?" The dark haired woman nodded and fetched the wanted item.

"Let's drink to this wonderful present", said Matsumoto.

"To you and your wrinkle-less décolleté", grinned Shihana and they drained their drinks.

Several hours later, Shihana had moved over to Rukia and was listening to stories from school in the living world.

Matsumoto passed by, a pout on her face. "The guys are late", she complained.

"It's probably Renji's fault", remarked Rukia.

Shihana opened her mouth to comment on that, before she remembered the person hovering behind her right shoulder.

Oh, right, she had a watchdog. She had already tried to get him thoroughly drunk, but with no success, resulting in the decision to get as pissed as possible herself. It didn't spare her his constant nagging over her drinking too much, though.

Just in this moment, the door banged open.

A bald and a red head strolled in, slightly swaying. Behind them followed Ayasegawa, Hisagi and Kira.

"Hey, Matsumoto", called Renji, grinning broadly. "Because you already had you present last week, we didn't bring anything. There." He shoved an open bottle into her hand.

Matsumoto smiled at them.

They stood staring at her for a moment, waiting for an angry reaction. Which didn't come.

Instead, Matsumoto flung herself at them and hugged everyone, resulting in heavily flushing faces.

"Thank youuuu!", she crooned. "The girls all bought me boring stuff, well except Shihana and Rukia who got me these wonderful extra large sake bowls." She held the bowl in her hand up and helped herself to some sake from the bottle.

Renji's shoulders sagged. Now what the fuck was that? Weren't women supposed to be obsessed with nice presents, all wrapped up and stuff?

He shrugged. That was a heavy defeat, but he was bent on not having all the fun spoiled.

Renji looked around the room to see who had already gathered.

His gaze travelled over Strawberry-guy and his friends, well this was the living world, sure Ichigo would be there. Urahara was obviously teasing Ise-san, making her rip the fan out of his hands and smack him around the head with it. Yoruichi laughed herself sick about that. Behind her hovered her fierce admirer Soi Fon.

Where Matsumoto was dragging Ikkaku, sat Isane, Kiyone and Hinamori, all three giggling and sipping at their drinks.

In the far corner he spotted Rukia in a lovely light blue dress. She was just laughing at something. Beside her stood Byakuya's cousin in a red shirt and short black skirt, revealing pale shoulders and long smooth legs. She looked stunning.

A grin spread on Renji's face just to vanish immediately, when he recognized the guard of Kuchiki manor behind her.

He shrugged and went over to Hisagi and Kira at the bar, who were just helping themselves to drinks.

Hours passed by and Shihana still hadn't gotten past the stage of sneaking glances at Renji. She sighed. With her guard always just in hearing range, she couldn't even talk properly to Rukia about it. And she didn't want to spoil the fun for her friend, who seemed to enjoy herself very much.

She looked across the room once more, only to see a red head disappearing through the door. If she had any chance to catch him alone, it would be now! But how to get rid of her guard?

A sudden thought sprang to her head. She walked over to Matsumoto and whispered something in her ear.

Matsumoto grinned. Then she stood up and stepped behind Shihana, where her guard was lurking.

"Now, now", she said, her voice slightly slurred. "You haven't given me a present yet." She made a little pouting mouth.

Shihana had managed to slip away. Her heart hammered very loudly in her chest. Now where was he? Her drunken brain needed a moment to focus on the threads of reiatsu swirling in the house. She merely hoped he hadn't gone to be violently sick over the flowers in the backyard.

She found him in the backyard, just zipping his trousers shut. With sudden panic she realized that she had no clue what to say to him. She just stood there, a few steps from the door and watched him coming nearer.

A sudden stop in his movements made her realize that he had spotted her.

"Who's there?", Renji called out. "That you, Ikkaku?"

"Surely not", said Shihana and was surprised how normal her voice sounded.

"Eh?", said Renji and came closer. "Oh, it is you, Shihana-san."

"Um, yes, I... was looking for you."

She could make out his face now. Right now, it looked slightly confused.

"Why? Does Rukia want somethin from me?"

"No", answered Shihana. "Actually, _I_ want something from you." She blushed deeply and was very very grateful for the darkness surrounding them.

Her heart pounding faster than ever, she moved forward until she stood very close to him. She looked up into his face. That sharp chin, reddish eyes and deep black tattoos lay in half-darkness. He watched her silently for a moment, still not comprehending.

What was it she wanted? Renji asked himself. Had she told him already?

She was standing very close, so close he was able to feel the heat emanating from her.

Her face bore a striking resemblance to his taichou. No, he couldn't think about his taichou right now! Not in such a situation. What kind of situation was this, anyway?

Renji jumped slightly when he remembered the guard, who had been with her. He looked around. Where was he?

Not here.

Shihana just stood there, rooted to the spot. She wasn't able to move or say something. She was paralyzed by the closeness of him. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol, yet underneath was a trace of something which was unmistakeably his very own smell: wild and exotic, with a tinge of blood.

She shivered.

Renji stared down at her trembling lips. If she had wanted something else, she would have said so quite a while ago, right?

He threw away all caution and bent down to kiss her.

"WHAT exactly do you think you are doing, Kuchiki Shihana-sama!", bellowed a voice behind them. It was the guard and he fixed Shihana with a cold glare. Then he shook his head. "What would your fiancé say?"

All colour drained from Shihana's face. She didn't dare look Renji in the eye. When she finally mustered up the strength to do it, it was just as she had dreaded. She had never seen anyone so angry. Without a word, he turned around and ran off. His steps seemed to be very loud in the silent night.

Shihana stepped up to the guard and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You don't even realize what you have done, do you?", she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

She flash stepped away, knowing she couldn't catch up to Renji and also at a lack of what to say to him, if she did. Instead, she headed home.

After a while, Renji stopped running. He leaned his back against a nearby wall to fend off the rising dizziness in his head.

That lying bitch!

He kicked the wall with all his might. The surge of reiatsu escaping his foot resulted in a long crack.

His anger still hadn't dissipated in the slightest.

Being engaged and still playing around with me! Who the hell does she take me for!

He used his shunpo to find a place where he could rend his anger with the help of Zabimaru's bankai.

**Now, what do you say? Disappointed? Angry at Shihana for fooling around? Check out everyone's reactions in the next chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous Bleach characters, no matter how much I want it.

**Note: Now the night of the party makes place for a very sobering morning. This is a rather slow and subdued chapter, but I felt it was necessary.  
I hope you like it nonetheless! Again, thanks everyone for your reviews and for sticking to me for 5 chapters already!  
**

**Chapter 6:**

Shihana hadn't been able to sleep properly, thus she was at the 6th squad office early. Byakuya was already sitting at his desk, head bent over a stack of documents.

After greeting him, she settled down herself and dipped her brush in the black ink. She dreaded the moment Renji was to arrive.

And she was right: when he stepped in two hours after her, he had no more than a heated glare and a mumbled "Mornin" for her, before sitting down at his desk.

The air was thick with tension. Renji's anger seeped off him in nearly tangible waves.

"Abarai-fukutaichou", Byakuya finally said calmly, "would you mind leashing your reiatsu in? I do not recall you being so unable to control it before. Is it...", he stopped himself when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Please don't, Byakuya-san", whispered Shihana. Her face was indifferent, but Byakuya could sense the pain behind her eyes. Had something happened between those two? He would ask Rukia about it later.

They resumed working in silence.

It had been three unbearable hours until the silence was broken by a knock on the door. It was slid open soundlessly, revealing a bowing messenger. "An urgent message from Yamamato-soutaichou!", he said and held out a sealed letter.

Renji stood up to retrieve it. Then he handed the letter to his taichou.

"A group of strong Arrancar appeared in the living world", Byakuya informed them after a moment of reading. "Yamamoto-soutaichou-sama requests us to send a small fighting squad."

"I'll go", said Renji immediately and stood up.

"Trying to escape the paperwork, Abarai-fukutaichou?", asked Byakuya coldly.

"No", answered Renji harshly and disappeared through the door.

The resulting silence was deafening. Shihana tried to concentrate hard on her work, however, the empty chair next to her seemed to glare accusingly.

The hours dragged on. None of them said a word, both deeply lost in their own thoughts.

It was already dark when Shihana had finished all her piles and the work Renji had left behind. She slowly stood and turned to leave.

"Shihana-san, stay", Byakuya's voice stopped her.

"Sit", he demanded and gestured to a place next to him. He was still writing, but Shihana sensed that most of his attention was now focused on her. "What happened between you and Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"Close to nothing", Shihana answered. Then with a sigh, she started to recount the last night's events.

Byakuya said nothing. He worked silently, now and then a slight nod told her he was still listening.

When she had finished, he lay down his pen and turned to look at her.

His eyes were cold and unreadable.

"I am very disappointed. You thought of nothing but your own desires, not stopping a moment to think whether what you were doing was appropriate. I had thought you a better person, Kuchiki Shihana."

Shihana bowed her head. She observed her slender hands which lay in her lap, slightly trembling.

"You are right", she breathed finally. "I am a terrible person, Byakuya-san. And now I don't even have the chance to apologize, whatever that might mean to anyone. I am sorry to let you down though you did your best trying to talk to my parents, what you did not need to do. I will act more responsibly in the future."

She stood up and turned her head away so he wouldn't see her eyes were full of tears.

"Please do not waste more time with my matters, Byakuya-san." Shihana's voice was steady and polite, but Byakuya felt her distress. Still, if she tried to hide it from him, he would not acknowledge her despair. It was the Kuchiki way of dealing with hurt. He didn't call her back when she left the office.

Shihana willed her tears to dry. She had no right to cry about sorrow she had brought upon herself. Byakuya's words had helped to clear her head. She had made up her mind now. When Abarai Renji was back, she would apologize to him. Until then she would muster up the strength to participate in the wedding planning.

Shihana stood up early the next day. She dressed carefully in the cream-white and flower-adorned kimono which was one of her favourites.

It was also the one she had worn the day she had first met Abarai Renji. She willed the thought out of her head. She brushed her hair until it shone, then pinned it back with her white Kuchiki hairpin.

She breathed deeply before knocking at the door to her parents' rooms. The deep voice of her father allowed her to enter.

Bowing, Shihana stepped in.

"Father, mother, I wish to speak to you about the upcoming marriage. I would be happy to participate in the arrangements."

Her parents' eyes went wide for a moment. They had expected more complaining, begging to cancel the event. That her daughter was suddenly willing to help with the planning surprised them.

"This is good news, indeed", said her father. "I was almost certain you would not come to your senses until the appointed date. You have matured after all. I will send for your fiancé immediately."

He wrote a short message then waved at a servant to take it to Shihoin manor. After the messenger had departed, Shimaru spoke again.

"So I can consider Byakuya-sama's visit meaningless?", he asked.

Shihana nodded. "I have come to realize how foolish I have been. I would be very happy to call Shihoin Reki my husband."

"That is nice to hear", said a voice from the door. It was Reki and he looked as handsome as before.

Ayasi offered him a seat and went to ask for tea.

"You look beautiful today, Shihana-san", he said when he sat down. His smile seemed earnest and Shihana wondered for a moment whether she had been wrong about him from the start.

Ayasi returned within a minute. After she, too, had settled down again, they began discussing matters.

"The date is set in three weeks time", said Shimaru. "Invitations have already been dispatched in accordance with your family."

Reki nodded.

"We have agreed the occasion to be held at Kuchiki manor, in the garden if the weather allows it, in the grand salon if it doesn't", Shihana's father continued.

A servant came in and set a tea tray down between them with the softest of clatters. The honor to pour tea lay with Shihana now. She willed her hands to stay still while she held the can. She barely managed to pull it off.

"Now for the flowers", began Shimaru.

"I had thought of white roses", suggested Reki. "They would go beautifully with Shihana's dark hair."

"No", objected Shihana. "I would rather have camellias."

"But roses symbolize love and devotion", said the young man.

"That exactly is the point", snapped Shihana.

"I will not allow such impudence!", snarled her father. "Apologize immediately!"

Shihana cast down her eyes and counted to ten under her breath. "I am very sorry, Reki-sama", she uttered. "Please excuse my rash words."

"Take an example in your mother", Reki advised proudly. "She knows only to talk when there are nice things to say. Women should know their place."

Shihana whipped up her head and stared him in the eye. Her flaming gaze was answered by cold indifference.

"I shall remember that", she said in a clipped voice. Her mother took a sip of tea, not meeting her eye.

Shihana sat silently for the rest of the morning, having her wedding planned without her. She felt useless and overlooked like a pretty peace of furniture, which has no right of existence but solely to look beautiful.

**Surprised that Shihana decided to be a good girl for once? And what do you think of Reki? Don't worry, the next chapter will have more Renji in it^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood cleanses

Disclaimer: The whole of Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite!

**Note: Sorry this took so long, somehow I haven't been able to upload this chapter. But now here it is, so thanks everyone for sticking to me until now!  
War90, your review has just inspired me to a particular scene, though I haven't written it down yet. Thanks!  
Now I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 7:**

Renji felt reckless when he stepped through the gate to the living world, the darkness swallowing him.

He had never had his taichou's distanced coolness in battle, but rather the stubborn will never to give in and to surpass his own limits that was so like Kurosaki Ichigo's fighting style.

But today he felt the wild desire to kill pounding louder than ever in his veins. Those grey eyes that had entranced him were still swirling around in his head.

The fukutaichou and his five squad members rushed through the darkness of the senkai gate, wondering what would await them on the other side.

Renji shielded his eyes the moment they emerged into the lighted streets and immediately tried to assess the situation. Dust and noise were coming from a house across the street. He gestured for the others to surround it and headed straight for the disturbance.

Drawing nearer above the roofs he could make out three Arrancar chasing a soul through the half-destroyed building. Their evil cackling laughter resounded between the narrow alleys, creating eerie echoes.

"Howl, Zabimaru!", roared Renji and thundered down on them just as his fellow shinigami were doing the same.

The arrancar turned surprised and ripped out their own swords to parry the attack.

Soon the air was filled with the shrill sound of meeting steel and the occasional kido blast.

Renji's Arrancar had released a flock of birds with sharp beaks which now kept circling his head screeching terribly and trying to peck out his eyes. This was one of the most annoying abilities he had ever seen. Every time he destroyed a bird, it would burst into tiny feathers, then reassemble.

With all these wings covering his field of vision, Renji couldn't get a clear shot at their master.

He dodged the last second a burning cero aimed his way. Cursing, he shunpoed away, only to be surrounded by the little pests again.

Then it came to him: what were these birds if not flying blades, not unlike Senbonzakura's? If he couldn't destroy them, he just had to take the blow and bite through it to strike at their wielder.

Having made up his mind, Renji let out a roar of fury and lunged at the Arrancar, completely ignoring the slashing beaks. Through a cloud of metal feathers he descended onto his surprised enemy and sliced it neatly in half. With an ear-splitting cry, the soul was consumed and dissolved into nothingness.

Only when the metal feathers had disappeared, Renji had a chance to look at his surroundings. There was only one Arrancar left, its form reminding him of a giant hooded snake, but with a pang of horror he realized that there was nobody else around.

His comrades were nowhere to be seen. Had they all been annihilated? If so, where were their bodies?

"Searching for your friends, shinigami?", hissed the Arrancar. It swayed its head and let out a sound between a whisper and a laugh. "I have them all, and you shall soon join them."

"What have you done to them?", Renji screamed, his eyes blazing.

"They are not dead, if you were wondering that", the Arrancar continued in its hissy murmur. "They are merely lost."

Renji gritted his teeth. What was he supposed to do? If this Arrancar had done something weird to them, would they simply come back, when it was killed? Should he take the risk?

"Look at me and you will find your answer", whispered the snake.

When its eyes began to glow in a sickly yellow light, Renji realized he had made a terrible mistake.

The blink of an eye later, the snake and the city had gone. Instead, Renji found himself in a damp corridor. The walls were made of dark stone bricks and every few metres, a smoking torch lit the way.

He heard what sounded like low voices from the distance, but could not discern what they were saying.

The red-head jumped, when the Arrancar's voice suddenly rang through his head. "Welcome to your mind", it hissed dreamily.

"Good morning, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya watched his cousin as she sat down, stealing a sad glance at the abandoned chair of his fukutaichou.

They worked for a while, but after her fifth sigh, Byakuya spoke up. "Is something troubling you, Shihana-san?"

"I...", began Shihana and hesitated. Then she decided to be honest. "It's already been three days, Byakuya-san."

"I can assure you, Abarai Renji is a formidable fighter, you need not worry about him."

"Still...you know how it is."

Yes, Byakuya knew. Often enough when Rukia was going on a mission he would wake up in the middle of the night, his brow covered with cold sweat and horrible nightmares haunting his sleep until she was safely back.

"How about some training then?", proposed Byakuya, discarding his brush.

"I'd appreciate that", answered Shihana politely and rose from her seat.

Soon they stood facing each other in the middle of the garden.

"Hado #33: Blue fire crash down!", Byakuya spoke calmly.

Shihana dodged the kido spell easily and reappeared behind him firing a spell of her own. "Hado #31: Red flame cannon!", she cried.

Byakuya flash stepped away and cast a twin lotus. This time, Shihana produced a kido shield to ward off his attack.

The next moment she was moving next to him, a slim knife in her outstretched hand.

A shining spark flew when Byakuya blocked the cut with Senbonsakura.

"Bakudo #21: Sekienton!", said Shihana and red smoke covered her presence.

Reappearing above the smoke on a roof top, Byakuya noticed his cousin already closing in on him, whipping out a black silken fan.

Curious, he awaited her attack.

Waving the fan, she fired a quick succession of crescent shaped light, barely missing the roof when Byakuya dodged it.

Byakuya smiled inwardly. Little Shihana-san had become quite adept at fighting. Let's see how you deal with this.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura", he commanded and the blade dissolved into countless shimmering petals, aiming for Shihana.

She parted the sharp wall with a whirlwind kido and sent a Byakurai through the resulting gap.

Byakuya dodged with ease, but he was interested now, how long she could keep up with him.

They continued in that manner nearly half an hour until a thin red line appeared on Shihana's left cheek, signifying a hit.

Byakuya called Senbonsakura back and resheathed it while Shihana closed her fan, catching her breath.

"Still not good enough", she sighed with a crooked smile. "I'll never be able to put a scratch on you, will I, Byakuya-san?"

"But your battle skills have improved greatly", he said, wiping his brow with a white handkerchief.

"I've been training every day", Shihana stated proudly. "So I'd be able to burn you fingers when you tease me, Byakuya-san." She smirked at him, coaxing a very small smile of affection.

"And also to stand your ground in Rukongai?", Byakuya inquired, eyebrows raised.

Being a Kuchiki, Shihana showed only the slightest bit of surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"I have my sources", he commented calmly and rightening the kenseikan, he started walking back towards the office.

"Well informed, as always", Shihana murmured. "You won't tell, Byakuya-san, right?"

"My lips are sealed", answered the taichou and Shihana thought she caught a hint of mirth in his voice.

**How was it? I have the feeling I'm not that good with fighting scenes :( But coming up next is an insight into "Renji's mind" or how the Arrancar has shaped it.  
It took me quite a while to get inspired for this part of the story, but once I started it was really fun writing. Keep reading and pleaaaaaase review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Phantoms of the past

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the here mentioned Bleach characters and I make no profit of them.

**Note: Since the lost chapter was kind of a cliffhanger, I decided to update soon, so here's the next chapter.  
I got inspired to this by a part of the game "AmericanMcGee's Alice" if any of you knows that^^.  
Enjoy the hopefully creepy atmosphere!**

**Chapter 8:**

My mind? What the heck is going on?

Deciding he would find out along the way, Renji started down the corridor in direction of the voices. Zabimaru gripped firmly, he was ready to fend off any sudden attack.

His footsteps created resounding echoes travelling ahead of him. He stopped to listen for the voices. They had stopped. Now and then, the light splash of dripping water filled the silence.

He crept on even more on guard, until he came to a crossway.

Renji looked down to the corridor to his left, then to the right. Both seemed perfectly alike.

Which way to choose?

On a whim, Renji turned left and with a confidence he did not quite feel, trudged on like before.

He strained his ears to catch a sign of the voices returning. And really, there they were, down this alley and louder than before. He started to hurry, although tried to step as lightly as he could.

He was drawing nearer, he could almost understand what they were saying, just around the next corner...

Where he stopped dead, looking at himself.

It was a dead end. At the end of the corridor, a man-high mirror was attached, already stained and slightly milky from old age. Still he could see his own disappointed face stare back at him.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye.

Renji whirled around, brandishing Zabimaru. It only hit the walls, sending a shower of sparks to the ground.

The corridor was empty. Still, he could have sworn he had seen something in the mirror.

Glancing back, he whipped around again. Nothing.

But clearly, in the mirror, shadows were moving about, just out of sight.

A cold shiver travelled down Renji's spine. What was this place?

He mustered the mirror, perhaps this was some kind of trick? Then his eyes focused on his own reflection in the glass. Did he really wear such a weird cruel smile?

"Yeah, sure. Showing things that aren't there and now my own reflection is behaving strangely", Renji muttered under his breath.

Then he started. The evil grin had broadened, now the Mirror-Renji was pointing back over his shoulder. Just in this moment, the sound of nearing footsteps reached his ears.

For a second, Renji's subconscious considered just panicking. He was in an unknown place, when he had been fighting a hollow moments ago. The mirror was doing odd things and all in all, this atmosphere was just creepy.

Being Renji, he immediately quelled his fear and instead dashed down the corridor, towards the approaching enemy.

Zabimaru's sharp tip stopped only millimetres before it hit the face of a kid. And not just some kid. Was that...him?

The boy shrieked, turned around and bolted back the way he had come in a dead race.

It took Renji a moment to snap out of his stupor. "Hey, wait!", he yelled, hurrying after the child. "Wait up, you, I want to talk to you!"

"You'll never catch me, stupid!", the boy mocked and stuck out his tongue. He had a good headstart.

Damn, was I really this fast as a kid?, Renji wondered. Then a smile tucked at his lips. I'll give you stupid, just you see.

With a flash step, he was ahead of the boy, who ran into him at full speed, knocking them both over.

But before he had a chance to get up, Renji had already caught his arm.

"Now tell me what you're doing here", he said and fixed his younger self with a severe gaze.

"I've done nothing wrong, you ugly bastard, now let go of me!"

"Who're you calling ugly, shorty?", rumbled Renji. Then he calmed his voice. "I asked you a question. I won't let go, until you answer me."

"Fine", said the boy, his red eyes flashing defiantly. "I'm looking for my friends. They've all three just vanished."

Dazed, Renji looked down on him. His younger self yanked himself free and made to run off again.

"You can't go this way", said Renji softly. "It's a dead end."

"But I heard them from over there", answered the boy and vanished around the corner. The clatter of his retreating steps grew fainter quickly.

Renji still sat on the same spot. His friends? Who were they? He couldn't conjure up an image of them, yet he knew he had had friends in Rukongai.

He contemplated whether he should go after the kid. But where would standing in front of the mirror get him?

Instead, he got up on his feet and started in the opposite direction, intent on trying the right corridor.

He had walked on for quite some time, when he imagined he heard the soft sound of sweet laughter. A blurred image swam into his mind. Who was it? Some girl?

Renji felt more than he saw the katana aimed at his throat and parried the blow with ease.

He almost laughed when he saw his younger self standing before him, complete in the white and blue uniform of the academy and a fierce glower on his face.

"What did you do to her?", the teenage-Renji screamed and struck another blow.

Renji dodged quickly and blocked the next swing with Zabimaru.

"To whom?"

"Don't play dumb, you know whom I mean. Rukia, of course!"

"Rukia?", Renji murmured. Somehow, the name sounded familiar.

"You sent her away and now I'm all alone without her", his younger self whined.

Fed up with dodging, Renji jumped forward and forced the zanpakutou out of the boy's hands.

"Now tell me about this Rukia", he said. "I feel like this is important."

"The Kuchiki family took her", the younger red-head said. "I thought you knew that."

At the mention of the name Kuchiki, a sudden searing pang of anger struck Renji. For a moment, his vision blurred by the strength of it. Enough for his younger self to disentangle himself and set off into the darkness.

He moved to follow him more slowly. His head swam while he tried to wrap his thoughts around the shreds of memory.

Rounding the next corner, he found himself in front of the mirror again.

Was there another one? No, Renji realized, this mirror had the same cracks and stains as the one he thought he had left behind. Even the spider's web in the upper left corner was an exact copy.

And inside the glass, shadows moved behind him.

Refusing to look at his reflection, Renji reached out a hand to touch the mirror.

Whatever he might have expected, the surface feeling like ordinary glass wasn't one of them.

He mentally kicked himself for having thought the mirror might have been some kind of mystery door. On second thought, he kicked the mirror instead.

Renji let out a scream of surprise, when the glass shattered and revealed another damp passage beyond.

Renji crept onward, his sword at the ready. The shadows that had lurked inside the mirror, they must be somewhere ahead.

And really, when the fukutaichou continued down the alley, he found that it opened up into a wide dark hall, and there they were: five hollow, their red eyes gleaming.

They had noticed his entry and were closing in on him, their eerie shadows reflected in the highly polished surface of the floor. Their wailing voices rang loud in his ears.

Could he take on all five of them? He already had to parry a sharp pair of claws. Behind him, he sensed a cero building up and quickly jumped out of the way.

Damn, they are too close to extend Zabimaru!

Reduced to fighting them off, the words of his younger selves still swirled around in Renji's head.

Rukia. Kuchiki. And then, another name: Shihana. He tried to make sense of it, knowing any distraction could be disastrous now.

Finally, one hollow made a mistake and came within range. Renji was already bringing Zabimaru down to split the hollow's mask.

Suddenly, the faces of two women swam into his mind. Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Shihana, her adopted cousin! Something seemed to shatter behind his eyes.

With terror, Renji realized, that there were no hollows in this room, but his lost comrades and he was just about to kill one of them.

"Yukaro!", he cried while yanking the sword around so it missed his head by inches and buried itself in the ground instead.

"Amano, Hokatsui, Makisha, Kyuba, wake up!"

For a terrifying moment, the five did not react. But then, as if waking from a long dream, they let their zanpakutou sink and looked around themselves in wonder.

"Darn, Abarai-fukutaichou, where are we?", asked Yukaro, unaware of the fact that he had been nearly killed by his own superior.

"I think this is somewhere inside this fucking Arrancar", answered Renji. "What do you say, let's give him hell!"

**Did you like it? If so (or if not) please review!  
Coming up next is Shihana's apology and more Reki-stupidity.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A lady's duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Note: Sorry for the late update, hanging out with my friends simply seemed more important^^. Anyway, thank you all for your nice reviews and everyone who added the story to his/her favourites: you're really charming!  
Now I hope you like the newest chapter, though it is a bit short. I'll try to update soon.  
**

**Chapter 9:**

The next day dawned bright and clear. Shihana woke up early, stretched and yawned, when she noticed that nobody was around. Yawning was considered very ill-mannered in the Kuchiki-family. You didn't yawn even if you had to listen to the most boring of conversations after a week of bad sleep.

Shihana smiled and stood up. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the piece of paper on her desk. She had nearly forgotten her appointment with Reki today.

Perhaps she could eat dinner together with Rukia to make up for the loss of fun. This idea immediately lightened her mood and she entered the bathroom smiling again.

Shihana and Byakuya were working in perfect harmony when ten minutes after they had begun, suddenly the door slid open and Abarai Renji walked in.

"You are late, Abarai", Byakuya declared.

Shihana's pulse had quickened at his entry. Was now the moment? She had to get over with it, better sooner than later.

She inhaled silently and stood up apruptly.

"May I have a word with you, Abarai-fukutaichou?", she asked formally.

Renji regarded her a moment through narrowed eyes. Nah, he wasn't that angry anymore. Still, she was not his favourite person at the moment.

He felt Byakuya-taichou's eyes in his back and nodded quickly.

They stepped into the archive, which was empty at this time of the day. The light that filtered through the small windows caught in dancing dust, lending the room a diffuse, milky light.

"Well", said Renji, perhaps a bit rougher, than he had intended, "What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry", said Shihana softly, her eyes fixed on the ground. No, she thought, a Kuchiki does not cast her gaze down, she stares all her fears in the face, proudly. She raised her eyes to Renji's and continued.

"It was very rude of me to approach you thus. I should not have acted upon my feelings. I have disregarded my duties as a daughter of Kuchiki house and as a friend. Your scorn at me is rightful, but please forgive me, for I honour your friendship a great deal and would hate to lose it."

There, it is out, Shihana thought. Now the rest is entirely up to him.

'...have acted upon my feelings' what the heck is that supposed to mean?, Renji asked himself. Who says 'thus' anyway?

"You could have told me, ya know", he said.

"To be honest", confessed Shihana, "I didn't know how to say it. Like 'By the way, I'm going to get married, but let's just overlook the fact'? That sounds pretty stupid, huh?"

"Yeah", agreed Renji, but he smiled. "I can't say I'm not angry anymore, but you can count on me not to rip your head off. That enough?"

"Thank you", she said and smiled gratefully. A speck of dust had caught in her hair leaving her looking suddenly very young and vulnerable. Renji swallowed. It seemed unfair that they had gone through such trouble for a kiss they hadn't even shared.

He turned around quickly and left the room.

Shihana exhaled silently. Now, that didn't go that bad, did it?

Now to the paperwork...

She went rigid, when she heard Byakuya talk in the office.

"Yes she's in the archive room, she should be back in a minute, Shihoin-kun."

Shihana counted to ten under her breath, then she stepped out into the office, a polite smile on her face.

"Reki-san, how nice you've made it so early. Well then, Byakuya-san, Abarai-kun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Taking her fiancé's arm and a light kiss to the cheek, she turned to leave.

"You look lovely, Shihana-san", said Reki.

"Thank you, Reki-san", replied Shihana, bowing her head. "Now where are we headed?", she continued after a moment of silent walking.

"The dress maker to have our clothes measured. Then I would like you to accompany me to my family's estate. You haven't met my family yet."

"It will be an honour", said Shihana.

The dress maker Reki was referring to owned a shop in the outer rings of Seireitei, near the white wall. It was quite some way to walk, but it was a nice autumn day and the sun was still warm.

Shihana thought she saw heads turn when they walked by. Sure, people were talking about this. Noble families tended to marry amongst each other, but there hadn't been a union between the Kuchiki and the Shihoin family for several hundred years or so. Also, women's heads might be turning because Reki could be considered more handsome than the average man.

Shihana stifled a scoff. She should be happy not to marry some fat old geezer with money, but somehow... she just wasn't. She was determined to try liking him, though.

"So what do you enjoy in your free time, Reki-san?", she asked.

"Oh, I like to study history. At our landhouse, I enjoy going on a ride across the fields."

"That sounds nice. Would you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?"

"I can't believe a noble girl such as you hasn't been trained in it!", he exclaimed indignantly.

Shihana glared at him for a second. She didn't expect an excuse for this open insult of her family. Obviously he expected impeccable behaviour from her while he could do what ever he wanted.

Don't jump to conclusions, Shihana, she scolded herself. He doesn't know better.

"My parents focused their social education on other skills such as music and art", she said.

"Hm, they may have been right. I always thought women on horses looked a bit improper. They should indulge in more delicate hobbies."

Shihana tried not to sigh. He had agreed, yet, agreeing he had insulted her again.

She was almost relieved, when the dressmaker's shop came into view and the conversation bent on other matters.

The shopkeeper bowed deep at their entry.

"Shihoin-sama, Kuchiki-sama, it is an honour to welcome you to my shop."

"Have you laid out the pieces I have asked for?", drawled Reki a clear air of arrogance in his voice.

"Sure, sure", agreed the small woman and hurried to another room, fetching the wanted clothing.

Reappearing a second later, she gestured them to follow her.

They stepped into a small working room with a platform and several dress dolls. At the far end, rolled cloth lay on a spacious table.

"Do step up, please, Kuchiki-sama", said the woman.

Shihana complied and stood still as a statue while the woman fuzzed around her, taking measures.

"So will you go to live at the Shihoin estate?"

"Of course we will", replied Reki without the slightest hesitation.

It took quite a lot of willpower not to roll her eyes. Shihana was slowly losing patience with him.

The material that had been chosen for her dress looked perfect, yet felt dreadful on the skin. It was too stiff and Shihana had the feeling that she should wish for a cool day or else she would sweat profusely.

A week ago, she would have protested and insisted on choosing her dress herself. But now she had already grown accustomed to Reki's obsession with being in control.

Yeah, Shihana sighed silently, she had known it from the beginning: he was a control-freak.

Wasn't there even a tiny part of him that truly cared about her? She was determined to find out.

"Um, has the guest list already been made, Reki-san?" she asked innocently.

"Of course it has", stated her fiancé.

"I hope you have included Abarai Renji-kun? I like him quite a lot." Shihana smirked when Reki's face grew pale.

"Surely not", he hissed. "Rukongai-scum won't come near you by the honour of my family!"

Shihana was slightly surprised by the violence of his reaction. Was he even balling his fists?

But then her heart sank again. 'By the honour of my family', huh? It could just be that. She couldn't really deduct whether he was jealous or only worried for her honour.

To worsen things, she felt a sharp stab of pain upon remembering Renji's half-smile today. She had made him hate her for something she could never have.

Shihana forced back her thoughts and concentrated on the task ahead. She would have to make nice conversation with Reki's parents. She wondered what they would be like.

**It's really fun how impolite Reki's being^^. Now, in the next chapter you'll find out whether this is a treat that runs in the family or not. Oh, and please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: What you are worth

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo not me.

**Note: Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy week and I was a bit ill though much better now.  
Thanks everyone for reviewing, you really keep me going!  
Now in this chapter you finally get to know Reki's parents, I'm curious to find out what you think of them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

It had taken about two hours to have all their clothes measured correctly and Shihana had grown weary of ignoring the tiny pricks of the needles, yet knew that as a Kuchiki she could never show that she was affected.

Thus she breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left the shop.

In front of the door, a coach was waiting for them.

"Oh, how nice of you, Reki-san!", Shihana exclaimed.

"Well, I can't have my precious Shihana-san walk all the way, can I?", replied Reki and actually smiled at her.

The ride was smooth and enjoyable. Shihana had always liked coach rides, because it gave her the opportunity to stare out of the window and get lost in her own thoughts.

All too soon the vehicle came to a halt and Reki stepped out.

He held out a hand to help her down. There were moments Shihana had to admit, when he wasn't that bad after all.

Shihoin estate was a very impressing home. It was perhaps a bit smaller than Kuchiki manor, but looked far more reinforced and forbidding. To both sides of the door stood guards clad in the simple black uniforms and masks of the second squad.

They bowed deep when Reki and her passed them and entered the house.

The surroundings and hastily bowing servants reminded Shihana very much of home and she felt at the same time secure and uncomfortable.

"Here it is", said Reki finally and stopped in front of a big door. "Follow me", he ordered her and slid the door open.

"Mother, father, this is Kuchiki Shihana-san, my future wife."

Shihana bowed properly and gave her soon to be parents-in-law a warm smile. Both of them acknowledged her with a slight nod and stoic faces.

"How very lovely to finally meet you, Shihana dear", said Reki's mother with a honey-sweet voice.

"Your mother certainly has not lied when she said you have grown up well."

Shihana gritted her teeth. The second sentence and already insulting her family? This would prove to be a tiresome day.

"Oh thank you, Shihoin-sama", she trilled and forced another smile.

"Yet", rumbled Reki's father, "it has come to our ears that you are a rather wild young woman."

"How so?", asked Shihana, feigning ignorance.

"The improper incident with this Abashin-person", said Reki's mother.

"Oh, you mean that", replied Shihana. "There was never anything between me and _Abarai_ Renji. Nothing happened at all. Just some mean gossip."

She nearly jumped in surprise, when Reki whispered "well done" into her ear.

There was a short pause when tea was served.

Sipping carefully, Shihana tried to make light conversation.

"Reki-san told me you had a country house. Where is it situated?"

"West of Rukongai", answered Reki's mother. "It is a wonderful place, but the voyage through these dirty streets is always an imposition." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Shihana tried to laugh. It sounded very false in her ears.

"I heard you delight in calligraphy?", asked Reki's father.

"Yes", answered Shihana. "I've done it since I could hold a brush."

"Then you certainly won't mind showing us your skill, will you?" He waved a lazy hand and a servant brought a sheet of paper, brush and ink.

Shihana sat still while a small table was set down before her. She felt degraded. They were testing her like a breeding horse. She wondered whether it would be alright to refuse because of wounded pride. No, it wouldn't. She was doing this for her parents, she must be strong.

"What would you like me to write?"

"Anything you like, dear. How about a nice poem or saying?"

Shihana nodded. Then she dipped the brush in the ink and began writing with slow, graceful motions.

She was half-aware that Reki and his parents were talking among themselves, but she was too focused on her work to understand a word they said.

About half an hour later she was finished.

"It is a piece of wisdom by Kung-Fu-Tse", Shihana explained.

"Learning without thinking is vain, thinking without learning dangerous", read Reki's father. His deep voice spoke the words slowly, as if testing them. Shihana thought for a moment she had seen the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Very gracefully done", commented his wife. Then she looked expectantly at Reki.

"You must be hungry, Shihana-san", he said. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"I would be honoured", said Shihana.

On their way to the dining-room, Reki's mother stayed at her side and pointed out several pieces of art and expensive furniture.

Shihana remembered always to smile politely and assure her how very good her taste was.

Inside, she was bored to death.

When they had arrived and sat down, Reki's mother made a little sound of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, our oldest daughter cannot join us for lunch today."

"It is a pity", said Shihana. "But I hope I can meet her some other day."

The meal was spent with shallow talk and Shihana's face soon began to ache due to all the false smiles she forced on her lips.

When everyone had finished eating, she stood to say goodbye.

"But you must stay!", cried Reki's mother. "We were having such a lovely time together."

"Maybe some other day, Shihoin-sama", said Shihana. "I am afraid I have an appointment this evening."

"That cannot be helped", said Reki's father and stood to accompany her to the door. "But you can return whenever you want. Our son's future wife is always welcome in Shihoin estate."

Shihana cursed inwardly. That meant she had to make another visit.

"Yashin, the dower", reminded his wife from the back of the room.

"Ah, I nearly forgot", said Shihoin Yashin. "Could you please visit Kuchiki Byakuya-sama this evening and talk to him about the dower? He will know what you mean."

"Of course, Shihoin-sama", replied Shihana and bowed her head. Then she bowed a last time and stepped out of the room.

Shihana felt a wave of relief when she had finally left the estate and was flash stepping across the roofs of Rukongai.

Once inside Seireitei, she headed straight to the barracks of 13th squad to look for Rukia.

"Hello, Shihana-san, what brings you here?"

"Ah, hello Juushirou-kun, I mean, Ukitake-taichou. How are you?"

The white-haired captain smiled at her and stifled a cough. "Fine enough. And do call me Juushirou, please. Can I do something for you?"

"I was looking for Rukia-san, is she here?"

"Yes", answered Ukitake. "She's in the yard, doing some training. Go along. Tell her she is allowed to leave when she is done with it."

"Thank you Juushirou-kun", smiled Shihana, happy to be with someone who sincerely liked her.

There were only a handful of recruits in the yard and Rukia's training was by far the most impressing.

Shihana stayed in the shadows of the corridor for some time to watch her. The graceful dances with Sode no Shirayuki were something she saw the first time.

It really is the most beautiful Zanpakutou, Shihana thought. Well, Senbonzakura has another kind of allure, but this icy splendour has no rival.

She smiled, feeling proud of Rukia and surpressing the twinge of envy she felt when she saw her move so freely. Rukia, who was a shinigami. Who had no parents to please. Who had grown up with Renji...

She immediately forced herself back to reality. What use was it to ponder such things?

Shihana finally stepped out into the court and waited for Rukia to notice her. Waving and shouting would have been inappropriate and she was bent on being as perfect a Kuchiki as possible.

Rukia's face lit up when she saw her friend waiting for her. She made one last battle move then resheathed Sode no Shirayuki and walked over to Shihana.

"Shihana-san, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner. Your taichou said you could leave when you were done here."

"Great", said Rukia and smiled. "Let's get going then."

The meal in the evening was much more pleasant than the one Shihana had endured at Shihoin estate.

Rukia suggested she should join the Shinigami Women's Association, despite being no shinigami. Then she launched into an account of their past accomplishments.

It was already quite late when they returned to Kuchiki manor.

"I have to speak to Byakuya-san. Do you think he will be in his quarters?", asked Shihana.

"He should be", replied Rukia. "If not, try the garden. He enjoys lonely walks."

"Thank you for the nice evening, Rukia-san", said Shihana. "I really needed that."

"Well thank you for inviting me, Shihana-san. Good night."

Shihana hurried towards Byakuya's rooms. She hoped this wouldn't take long, for she was tired and longed to sleep.

**With this the pleasantries are over. The next chapter is gonna get much more angsty and we slowly get to the point where the rating for this story is justified.  
So stay with me and as always, don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Silver and crimson

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Note: Sorry this is so short. I guess I'll be updating in the next few days. Anyway thanks for your support so far, so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

Shihana knocked at the door to Byakuya's living room. No one answered.

"Byakuya-san?", she ventured and stepped through the door.

The room was dark. Someone was standing near the door, but too late Shihana realized the someone had silver hair, not black.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso", hissed a voice from the darkness.

Shihana was too surprised to be attacked at home to dodge properly.

A blinding pain exploded beneath her left shoulder and with a rasping breath she realized her lung had been punctured.

A lamp was lit. Out of the shadows stepped a slim figure. It was Ichimaru Gin and a horrible smile was on his face.

"My, my", he said. "I had so hoped to meet Byakuya-kun. And who would you be?"

Shihana coughed up a handful of blood. She stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed with shock.

"Kuchiki Shihana. His cousin." The moment the words left her mouth, spoken with her usual polite routine, she realized she had made a fatal mistake. Ichimaru Gin's smile widened.

"What a pleasant surprise", he said.

A hand covered her mouth from behind, cutting off her breath. The last thing she saw was the silver-haired man closing in on her. Then the world went black.

Kuchiki Byakuya walked down the corridor in quick soundless steps. It was just like Renji to get in trouble with Hitsugaya-taichou. He had done some smart talking and the problem had dissolved into nothingness. Yet, he was tired and felt strangely nervous.

A few meters from his quarters, Byakuya stopped dead. His eyes widened. This smell...

He flash stepped to the door and threw it open. The room was empty.

But there, right to his feet, he saw what he had feared: a few shining stains of blood.

He whipped around to summon the guards.

Byakuya had not slept. The whole night he had searched the house and the surrounding area. After they had found out who was missing, the hunt for clues had begun. They hadn't found anything except the few blood stains in Byakuya's room. A small part of them had been sent to the 13th Division for testing.

Now Byakuya stood to face the family council.

"Kuchiki Shihana-san has disappeared last night. We must assume it was by hands of the traitor Aizen Sousuke."

Shihana's parents' eyes widened. It was the utmost emotion a Kuchiki ever dared to show.

Shimaru stood up and fixed his nephew with a firm gaze. "And what is Soul Society going to do about it?", he demanded.

"A resque squad will be dispatched. The members will be decided at the Captain's meeting this morning. Abarai-fukutaichou has already volunteered to go."

"I hope", spoke an aunt indignantly, "a member of our house gone missing is worth the attention of at least one captain."

"I shall keep that in mind", responded Byakuya, inclining his head slightly. "I excuse myself. The meeting is to begin shortly."

**I know this is kind of a cliffhanger, but I promise things will pace up quickly in the next chapters. So please have patience with me and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Coma white

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and I don't get even a cent outta this.

**Note: So sorry for the long wait, my dissertation is eating up time and I'm going to a LARP next weekend so there's lots to organize.  
Again many thanks to all who read on and those who reviewed. Also, Icy Fae Tears pointed out that I messed up the 12th squad with the 13th in the last chapter, sorry for that!  
Now let's get on with the story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**

Shihana opened her eyes in a white room. She felt weak and tired. Her shoulder ached and throbbed and every breath was pain.

Soon she felt the blissful oblivion of sleep wash over her again.

She lost track of time between sleeping and half-waking. She thought she heard voices from time to time, speaking about her, but it could as well have been her imagination.

At last she woke and for once felt truly awake.

Shihana tried to sit up only to find her hands had been tied behind her back. She struggled, yet immediately let out a gasp of pain. The cuffs that bound her had been spiked with razor-sharp shards on the inside. The more she would try to free herself, the deeper they would dig into her flesh.

She managed to sit up without her arms and looked around the room.

It was small and rectangular. Behind her, a barred window showed black sky and endless white desert.

So this was Hueco Mundo? Looked rather boring. The walls of her room were white as well, as was the floor and ceiling. All the lightness stung her eyes, so she fixed her gaze on herself instead. Great, more white. She had been dressed in a long white dress with tight-fitting sleeves. At least it was lined in black.

"Ah, how nice to see you up and about", came a voice from the door.

Ichimaru Gin appeared, again that eerie smile on his face. "Come with me", he commanded.

When she hesitated for a moment, he grabbed her left arm and yanked at it, hard. Shihana stifled a cry.

Blood began to seep from her wrist and dripped down her hands. She left a crimson tail behind them on the floor.

She knew that this was no time to grow desperate, worse pain lay before her. She wrapped the Kuchiki pride around herself like an expensive cloak and ignored the sharp pain in her wrist.

While they walked, Shihana tried to memorize their way. It wasn't easy, because every corridor seemed to be just as white and empty as the one before.

Finally, they arrived in a wide hall. At the far end, a white throne had been set up on a small platform. On it sat Aizen Sousuke. He had propped his head on a pale hand and seemed to examine his nails, as if utterly bored. He didn't take notice of them until they arrived at his feet.

Gin shoved her so hard that she stumbled and without the help of her hands, fell on her face.

Calmly, she pulled herself up on her knees and looked the traitor in the eye. He smiled down on her.

"Well, who do we have here?", he said, amused. "A Kuchiki, it seems. Ah, this wonderful pride! It has always fascinated me. Like a caged lion, such strength and beauty all going to waste in a self-induced prison. You will be excellent bait to finally give me Kuchiki Byakuya."

"That won't happen", Shihana spat defiantly.

"Oh, he'll come for his precious cousin, of that I am sure", affirmed Aizen leisurely. His gaze fixed her now with the look of a cat playing with her pray. "But it would be much more fun for her to be broken, should he find her, wouldn't it be, Gin?"

"You'll never break me", hissed Shihana. Inside, she felt cold fear crawl up her spine. Those dark eyes, they were so full of cruel joy it almost made her shudder. Behind her, Gin started to laugh.

"Is that so?", asked Aizen and stood up. "I know the right way to shatter your pride", he said coldly. "Everyone has their weaknesses."

He held out one hand and said: "Kido #86: Mind Mirror."

Shihana threw back her head in pain and cried out. It felt as if her scull was split open and thoughts were ripped out like strings of flesh.

A flickering image appeared above her. It showed Byakuya when he was younger, smirking at her. Then her parents appeared and after them other relatives.

Shihana willed her thoughts to stop, but it was no use. She started thrashing at her wrists, howling. Aizen, guessing what she was planning, merely smiled.

Just when an image of Rukia swam into her mind, Shihana blackened out. She didn't know that the consciousness of the victim was not necessary for the spell. Still pictures flickered up, without her notice now. Byakuya as a grown-up, Rukia again and at last Renji, looking at her with blazing eyes.

**I hope you liked the chapter. The image that you could wear your pride like a cloak is actually loaned from Cassandra Claire's Draco Trilogy (if anyone knows it) and I liked it so much I just had to use it^^.  
Next time you'll hear what's happening back in Soul society, so please keep reading and review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: The treasure taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, but my PC caught a virus and it took until today to fix it.  
To make up for it I'm posting the next chapter right along and I promise this here is the last chapter this short.  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13:**

"Are you really sure about it, Renji?", asked Rukia.

"Yeah", he said and an exhausted tone clung to his voice. "She's the only one gone missing. And the guards say they saw her enter in the evening, but not come out again."

"You're right", said Rukia. "I guess, I just don't want it to be true. And it would not be like her to sneak from the house right now, only one week before the wedding."

She saw Renji's shoulders stiffen and inwardly cursed herself for being so insensitive.

They stopped in front of the 1st division's double doors.

"You'll tell me what they say?", asked Rukia.

Renji looked down into her small, worried face. "Sure", he said.

He was one of the last to enter and strained silence greeted him. His taichou was standing next to Kurotsuchi Mayuri, engaged in a discussion in hushed voices.

Finally, Yamamoto-soutaichou stood up. "Silence!", he commanded unneccessarily.

"We have gathered today to discuss the case of a missing member of the Kuchiki family. Kuchiki Byakuya, if you would please step forth."

Byakuya walked calmly up to the front and turned to face the assembled captains.

"Last night, I found freshly spilled blood on the floor of my quarters. The 12th squad has already analyzed it and verified that it belongs to Kuchiki Shihana, my cousin. She has indeed been missing since that same night. We must assume that she was abducted. Kurotsuchi-taichou, could you venture a guess by whom?"

"Unmistakebly, the blood was spilled by a Zanpakutou", stated Kurotsuchi. Then he grinned. "We have found out to whom this sword belongs: it is Shinso, Ichimaru Gin's blade."

His words were followed by heavy silence.

Then Byakuya's cool and even voice continued. "I request a squad to be dispatched to Hueco Mundo to retrieve her."

"Denied", answered the soutaichou.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"We cannot allow to weaken Soul Society's defence during these critical times. It might be just what Aizen Sousuke wants."

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but Shunsui, who was standing beside him, quickly silenced him and pointed towards Byakuya.

The head of Kuchiki house had thrown himself up to his full height. With his gleaming white scarf and the kenseikan shimmering in his hair, he looked very imposing. Yet, Yamamoto seemed not impressed in the least. He fixed the younger man with a slightly irritated gaze.

"I suggest you reconsider", said Byakuya. "Kuchiki Shihana was working in the 6th squad office. She has knowledge that would proof fatal if it was spilled. We cannot allow her to remain in the enemy's hands."

"You might have a point there, Kuchiki-taichou. But such a descision cannot be hastily made. I postpone this meeting until tommorow. You can already choose a squad in case I allow them to act. You are dismissed for now."

**The next chapter takes us back to Hueco Mundo and is the real reason this is rated M. I hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Death and desperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters excluding my original character Shihana.

**Note: As promised the next chapter is up.  
Be warned, this includes expressively adult content! If you don't like it, don't read it, don't say you haven't been warned!  
I want to thank everybody who has stayed with me until now and all the kind reviewers.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14:**

Thou art in the void alone, heart

Lonesome glow ye

Greets you at the abyss

Dark flower Pain

Stretches its boughs

the high tree of Grief

the bird Eternal

sings in its leaves

Flower Pain is silent

finds no word

the tree grows up to the clouds

and the bird's singing does never cease

(Blume, Baum, Vogel; Herrmann Hesse)

When Shihana finally regained consciousness, she was back in the white room. Her wrists ached and burned and her shoulders had cramped up, because they were forced in such a weird position. The light hurt her eyes and the moment she moved her head, a dull pain began pounding behind her temples. She felt slightly dizzy.

Nevertheless, she forced herself to sit up. Just as she was halfway standing up to walk around the room, the door slid open soundlessly.

Shihana's eyes widened when not Ichimaru Gin but Abarai Renji entered the room. She fell back on the bed and supressed a moan of pain.

Renji quickly went over to her.

"We've come to get you", he whispered. "Can you stand?"

Shihana nodded. "Thank you", she breathed.

"Don't thank me", said Renji, suddenly harsh. "I'm only here because of orders. Don't think I care for you after what you've done." He glared at her and turned towards the door. "You coming?"

"Yes", she hurried to answer and stood up.

Shihana made a few swaying steps. Renji was already at the door, when she tripped. She fell on her side, hitting the ground hard. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a sharp hiss.

Renji turned around to see what was wrong.

Shihana blanched. She tried to open her mouth but found herself unable to.

The following events unfolded before her eyes in unbearable slowliness, unchangeable as if hewn into stone.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso", said Ichimaru Gin and his Zanpakutou pierced Renji right through the chest.

The Red-head stiffened, then haltingly looked down.

Gin withdrew the sword and immediately a big rush of blood poured forth, pulsing with the rhythm of the shredded heart.

Renji slowly sank to his knees and keeled over.

Shihana struggled to get to her feet, to rush over to him, but her legs just wouldn't support her. She tried to move her arms only resulting in a pain so deep she almost blackened out herself.

"Renji!", she finally screamed.

As if hearing her, he raised his head. His eyes were full of hatred when he whispered: "Now see what you've done, Shihana." Then his eyes went blank and his head hit the bloody ground with a dull thud.

No, thought Shihana, no that just can't be.

"How does it feel?", smiled Gin, licking a speck of blood from his hand. "To have killed a comrade? Well, technically, I have killed him, but it was all your fault. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have been here, would he?" He raised a hand and from behind him, two Fraccion advanced and pulled the body out of the door.

A crimson lake had appeared on the white floor, garish like fallen poppy leaves. Shihana couldn't look at it. She closed her eyes, still huddled on the cold tiles.

In her head Renji's last words swirled about. It really was all her fault. How could she have stumbled? Why hadn't she been able to warn him? If she hadn't been so stupid to let herself be captured, he needn't have come to this horrible place.

All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault.

Shihana didn't notice when Gin left the room. She just knelt there, on the cold hard floor, eyes closed, thoughts racing, her heart in no less shreds than his.

She completely lost track of time.

It could have been days or mere hours until she found herself on the bed again. She barely noticed that the cuffs on her wrists had disappeared, showing her the raw flesh underneath.

Now see what you've done, Renji's voice said in her head. This is all your fault. All your fault.

Shihana didn't even turn her head at the sound of footsteps.

Ichimaru Gin's smiling face appeared above her.

"So fragile a soul", he mumbled. Then he pulled the blanked off her.

"This won't be much fun, the way you are now", he said while he janked her off the bed onto the ground and unsheathed his short Zanpakutou. "But we're trying to make a point here."

Shihana knew she should struggle, when he cut deep into her flesh, in a far corner of her mind, she still knew that. But the most part of her welcomed the pain of torture, because she had earned it. She could never make up for what she had done. What right had she to be miserable?

Gin cut open her dress to reveal more unbroken skin. He hummed to himself while he seemed to have trouble deciding where to cut next.

He chose the upper part of her left chest. After some time, he looked at her smiling.

Shihana realized he had said something. "What did you say?", she asked.

"Look here, do you recognize it?"

She inclined her head and saw the symbol of a flower resembling a marigold edged into her light skin.

"It's the 3rd division's crest", she said.

"Right", exclaimed Gin in the tone of a delighted sensei. "And what does it stand for?"

"Despair", whispered Shihana and she could not help to be grateful in a twisted way, because it seemed so oddly fitting.

They went on like this for several hours. All the pain could not drown the voices in Shihana's head that went on and on. Your fault. You killed your comrade. Now see what you've done.

Shihana watched the wreckage of her body with the indifferent gaze of a neutral observer. Her chest ached so much that she didn't even sense these shallow wounds. She vaguely wondered whether it was very much blood that was spilling on the floor. Yet, Renji's had seemed like much more.

She felt a dull sense of loss, when Gin wiped the blood from the blade and resheathed it.

"Now now", he spoke soothingly upon seeing her look, "don't be disappointed. I won't stop when it's just getting fun."

He moved to undo his obi and her hazy mind took a moment to put the pieces together. She closed her eyes in exasperation. This is your payment, she thought.

When she opened them again, his face was very close to hers. He reeked of old and fresh blood. For a moment, she could see a shimmer of his eyes beneath the lids. They, too, had the colour of blood.

A sharp pain in her neck made her wince. With disgust she felt his tongue lick over the bruise. Her skin crawled where his cold hands touched her and she stared up to the ceiling, wishing to drown in its pure whiteness.

When he thrust inside her, she wanted to scream. In combination with the humilation, the pain had taken on a new quality. How could she not fight now? Her arms weren't even bound. She should throw him off, bite and claw at him until she had no strength left.

Now look what you've done. Those eyes full of hatred. All the red, the blood and brighter still, his hair.

She couldn't bring herself to move, paralyzed by guilt.

Shihana's eyes started to fill up with tears. What would her parents say to this, what would her fiancé say? No, he wouldn't want her anymore, not defiled, tainted like that.

Gin started to laugh. It sounded very shrill and piercing in the empty room. The sound of this manic laughter would haunt her for a long time.

**Please review, then the next chapter will be up soon^^!**


	15. Chapter 15: The cracked pin

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo alone.

**Note: Thank you for your wonderful emotional reviews! I hope you're still with me after this little display of cruelty against characters.  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 15:**

It was Rukia, who was the first to see her.

She hurried through the garden, morning dew clinging to the hem of her uniform. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. There, right in the middle of the garden, under a tall cherry tree, lay a pale form.

Her heart pounded very loudly while she approached it. Some part of her had already known, but still her eyes widened in terror when she was finally near enough to see what it was.

In the low grass lay the unmoving body of her adopted cousin Shihana. She was naked, her body covered with bruises, her dark hair in blood clotted strands. On the low of her back lay the Kuchiki hairpin, cracked neatly in half.

Rukia's knees gave way and she sat down hard on the wet grass. She wasn't able to produce a sound, simply staring. It took her a few long minutes to finally realize the pale back was stirring, showing that Shihana was still breathing.

Rukia took off with lightening speed.

The way to the senkaimon seemed endlessly long to her. Her shunpo had never been exceptional, but now even Byakuya would have had trouble keeping up.

There, she could see it in the distance. A small group of people were moving about, nearing the gate.

"Stop!", she screamed.

Renji turned around and saw a dishevelled Rukia running towards him, her blue eyes impossibly wide.

She bowed, her hands on her knees, to catch her breath.

"Please...", Rukia coughed. "...come. Shihana's..."

Renji gasped in understanding and took the small woman by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Where is she?", he demanded.

"In the garden", whispered Rukia. "In the garden of Kuchiki manor." Then she fainted.

When Renji arrived at the manor with the unconscious Rukia still in his arms, he found the house alive with bustling activity.

"Hey, you!", he called out to a guard who was just hurrying by.

"Where's Shihana-san? And Kuchiki-taichou, too?"

The guard hesitated a moment and watched him suspiciously. Then his eyes fell on the badge on his forearm.

"Byakuya-sama has requested Shihana-sama to be brought to the 4th squad. He did accompany her there."

"Then let me down, Renji", said Rukia suddenly and tugged at his sleeve. "Let's go there together."

Byakuya had been mildly worried when a hell butterfly arrived at the office with a message which said no more than 'The garden, quick!', but he knew better than to let the feeling come up.

He gestured to one of the guards to come with him, while he entered the house. They rushed through the corridors, the urgent tone of the missive still echoing in his head.

Byakuya immediately saw what was in the garden, his heart skipping a pace. Senses alert, he looked around. This reeked of a trap.

But he felt no trace of reiatsu apart from the barely noticable flicker from the woman lying in front of him.

He shrugged out of his haori and covered her with it gently.

Then he spoke some quick words to the guard who disappeared immediately.

Byakuya lifted the body of his cousin carefully up and flash stepped away in direction of the 4th division's barracks.

Now he sat on a hard chair outside one of the treatment rooms and tried to calm his mind. Absentmindedly, he rubbed at a reddish spot at the hem of his haori. Isane had handed it back to him right after he was shooed out of the room.

Byakuya looked up to the clatter of feet.

It was his fukutaichou, closely followed by Rukia, both looking quite alarmed.

"Nii-sama!", cried Rukia. "How is she?"

The captain gazed at her calmly. Renji stared at the door. No sound came out.

What are they doing in there? he asked himself. What has been done to her that Kuchiki-taichou brought her here himself?

With strange clarity he noticed the stains on Byakuya's usually flawless haori. They looked like blood.

Renji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his captain's calm voice.

"You two should leave", he said.

Both opened their mouth to protest but were silenced with a gesture.

"This might take a while. It is of my concern what I do, but you should not neglect your duties."

While Rukia bowed her head, Renji bristled.

Byakuya sighed inwardly. He had expected this.

"Well, it is of _my_ concern, what _I_ do!", growled the Red-head. "You seem to forget that I was supposed to be chasing after her anyway!"

"The situation has changed", answered Byakuya.

Renji wanted to strangle him and his cool demeanour. He wanted to hit him until he showed even the slightest bit of emotion.

"You should be aware of your position, Abarai-_fukutaichou_. You have to stand up for my duties for now. Shihana is my family. What right do you have to care for her?"

Renji gritted his teeth and turned his head away. True, what right did he have? He was just some dirty Rukongai mongrel, not worthy to be on par with a Kuchiki. She wouldn't want to see him anyway. They hadn't parted in the best ways.

With one last glare at his taichou, he grabbed Rukia and left.

Byakuya watched them go with a faint air of regret. It would have been soothing to have them with him. Yet, if there was bad news, it was better to face them alone. Her being abducted from right under their noses had been his responsebility. He would be damned if he didn't bear it now.

The door opened with a soft creak and Isane stuck her head out.

"You can come in now, if you like, Kuchiki-taichou", she said gently.

He stood up regally and smoothed the folds out of his uniform, as if it was of utmost importance to look perfect now. He stepped into the small room.

The air smelled like bitter medicine and the light was dim, the curtains on the window closed.

On the bed lay his cousin Shihana, the covers pulled up to her chest, her pale arms resting at her sides.

She breathed deeply now. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

But when he moved closer, Byakuya noticed that her eyes were moving restlessly behind her lids, as if she was having a terrible nightmare.

Unohana-taichou, who had been sitting next to the bed, was looking up to him now.

She stood up soundlessly and made a gesture at him to follow her.

They moved through another door to a small room with a table and a few chairs strewn about. The shelves on the walls were full of neatly labeled pots and jars filled with medicine.

The two captains sat down.

Unohana looked at the younger man with her usual gentle gaze. Yet, a trace of worry was in her eyes.

"Good news are, she will not die. In fact, her physical wounds are nothing we can't deal with. I don't know if you want to know..."

"Please", said Byakuya. "Tell me everything. You know I can bear it, Unohana-taichou."

She nodded and continued. "There are many minor bruises which cause no problems. The wounds on her chest and wrists, though, will certainly leave scars behind. On top of that, it seems she has been raped, repeatedly. But even these wounds will heal. What concerns me is her mind. You did surely notice that something is off about her reiatsu."

Byakuya nodded. "It feels barely familiar to me."

"When the mind is in great turmoil, this may also affect the reiatsu. Her reiatsu is so entwined with despair that it almost feels like a hollow's."

"A hollow's?" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Yes. I cannot predict how she might develop. All we can do right now is wait for her to wake up. If we knew what has happened to her, it might help to set it right. There are no guarantees, of course." She stood up.

Byakuya, standing too, nodded at her.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou", he said. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay at my cousin's side until she gets better."

A more comfortable chair was set up beside the bed.

Byakuya sat there, now and then sipping tea a squad member had served him and watching Shihana sleeping.

Her tangled hair had been cleaned and combed and lay in a silky cloud on the pillow. Still her eyes rolled from side to side behind her closed lids.

Her cousin lightly touched her shoulder, as if to wake her, his face for once free of its polite indifference, showing all his agony and worry and tender affection.

The moment passed quickly and Byakuya rearranged his features.

He took another sip of tea. Why had she been given back? he wondered. With fear he thought that Aizen wouldn't have let her go if he weren't completely sure of her uselessness. That she had just been a means to show them what he could do, seemed to be an unbearably painful thought.

People came by and left again: Matsumoto, Ukitake and again Rukia and Renji. They all just gazed at the sleeping figure sadly. Ukitake immediately started coughing so hard that healers rushed in and forced him to take some medicine.

After he was better, he smiled morosely at Byakuya and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She always was a strong girl", he said.

"She might not be anymore", Byakuya answered gravely.

**I hope you like how the story evolves. If you don't or have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.  
The next chapter will give a little insight into Renji's thoughts, so stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16: The suspense is killing me

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Note: Thanks for the many Gin-hating reviews^^! As promised the new chapter focuses on Renji. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

When they had left the 4th division's quarters for a second time, Rukia and Renji walked slowly down the streets, side by side.

"She looked like she was having horrible nightmares", said Rukia in a strangled voice.

"Yeah", mumbled Renji. "And her reiatsu feels more than strange."

Suddenly, the small woman threw herself at him and began sobbing into his uniform.

Renji gently placed his arm around her and smoothed her hair with the other hand. Rukias hands clung to his back desperately, the nails digging in.

He did not mind the pain. He himself felt like hitting things so hard it would hurt.

"Why did they take her?", he murmured, more speaking to himself than to his crying friend. "She's not even a shinigami."

His chest hurt. Was it because Rukia pressed her head against him so hard?

It seemed like a long time until her sobs grew fainter.

Finally, Rukia looked up and rubbed at her face with her sleeve. Her eyes were rimmed with dark red.

"Thanks, Renji", she said and smiled through her tears.

The rest of the day seemed to pass very slowly.

Back at the 6th squad barracks, Renji was wrapped up in his own and his taichou's duties. Training the recruits, finishing letters and writing reports let him barely a moment to think.

Yet, he couldn't keep his mind occupied enough to block out the memories of that pale face looking up to him, now in so obvious pain.

He hadn't even forgiven her, before she was taken. Now the whole case about her engagement seemed unimportant, childish even. He wondered vaguely, whether her fiancé was allowed to stay at her side.

Renji shook his head to clear it and forced himself to concentrate on the documents before him.

He managed to make it through the evening alright, but too soon he found himself walking around in the office in search of more work to do.

He sighed. This is not me, he thought. Abarai Renji, hungering for work, who would've thought that?

He decided to head home. For a moment, he had considered going out for a drink with Ikkaku, but quickly abandoned the idea. He didn't feel like being around people now.

It was already dark outside, when he hurried home. Lamps had been lit and dipped the streets in mild golden light.

Heavy silence greeted him, when he entered his flat. Without pausing to make light, he put Zabimaru on the table and threw himself on the bed.

Time stretched out while he lay there on his back, staring into the blackness, his head empty.

His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything today. It took Renji all his willpower to drag himself up and trudge into the kitchen.

With his usual routine, he whipped up a meal and sat down to eat. Why was it, that even eating seemed to take so much effort?

He should have gone to the living world earlier, without Soul Society's consent. Fuck them and their stupid bureaucracy!

Rukia's face swam before his eyes, her almost hopeful tone when she said 'You really sure about it, Renji?' Yeah, he had been sure. They all were sure now.

He almost envied Rukia for her being able to cry. He didn't feel like crying. He was angry, he wanted to smash the world to pieces, he wanted to rush to Hueco Mundo and crush Aizen Sousuke under his heel.

A sudden pain in his right hand told him that he had unconsciously cracked his chopsticks. He threw the remains against the wall. They clattered to the floor with a sound that almost seemed like laughter.

Pull yourself together, Abarai Renji, he thought. Destroying your belongings won't help in the slightest.

In his head resounded the cool voice of his taichou. 'You should be aware of your position, Abarai-fukutaichou.' Damn him, speaking so high and mighty as if nothing mattered.

Yet, in the back of his mind, Renji knew that this was Byakuya's way of dealing with things. He had observed it on a number of occasions, Rukia's death sentence being one of them.

He sighed and tugged at his hairband. His red hair fell down and enveloped him in blissfull darkness.

How to set things right now?

Renji stood up slowly. He opened a lower cabinet and grabbed the bottle he had stored away there. 'Let's start with a good night's sleep', he thought and took a long sip.

**How did you like it? Is Renji in-character? Please please review, it makes me really happy!**


	17. Chapter 17: What we believe

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and I don't make any money with it.

**Note: The next chapter is up! We meet Shihana's parents again. As always, thank you very much for the reviews and your concern for Renji.  
Yeah, lillithaffect, I do have a thing for Renji^^, so he'll appear again soon.  
Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 17:**

The sun had already begun to set, spilling rosy light into the room, when the door opened again.

Byakuya looked up and was surprised to see Shihana's parents standing there.

Shimaru nodded at him gravely then sat down, barely looking at his daughter. But Ayasi walked up to the bed, her eyes never leaving the pale face in the cushions. She reached out a shaking hand to lightly stroke her daughter's cheek. A drop fell into the black hair and Byakuya realized she was crying.

"I am so sorry, dear", she whispered, her voice cracking. Then, to the men's discomfort, she buried her head in the covers and hugging a limp hand to her chest, began to sob miserably.

Byakuya was shocked to see her in such disarray and glancing over to her husband, he saw him cover his eyes with one hand. He suddenly felt bad, because he hadn't really expected them to care that much.

Finally, Shimaru spoke, his deep voice barely audible above Ayasi's sobs.

"I am sorry for having caused you this much trouble, Byakuya-sama", he said. "We were heading straight here the moment we heard, but urgent matters forced us to wait."

"Urgent matters?", asked Byakuya and arched a brow.

Shimaru sighed and his sharp features looked suddenly very old. He glanced at his wife, then stood up.

"Can we speak somewhere else?"

"Of course", Byakuya nodded and guided him to the small storage room he had used with Unohana-taichou.

"I take it has to do with the upcoming wedding?", he ventured after they had settled down.

Shihana's father nodded. "You are a sharp thinker, Byakuya-sama. A message from the Shihoin family reached us when we left Kuchiki manor. I went to talk with Shihoin Reki. He wants to negate the engagement."

"I thought as much", said Byakuya. When he continued, his voice was sharp and clear. "This will not improve relations between Kuchiki and Shihoin house."

Shimaru gazed at the young man in front of him. For once, he looked every ounce like his head of house: the scarf draped elegantly around his neck, the kenseikan shimmering dully in the faint light, the back straight and his face alive with pride and indignity.

"I will have a word with Shihoin Yoruichi", said Byakuya. "But only after Shihana has gotten better", he added.

They both stood soundlessly and returned to the treatment room.

Shimaru went over to his wife and talked to her in a low voice. Byakuya saw her shake her head and hug her daughter's hand more tightly to her chest.

Eventually, Shimaru looked up and spoke again. "Ayasi wants to stay for a while, so I will return to the manor alone. Is there something you want me to tell the elders, Byakuya-sama?"

"Inform them that I will hold a family council meeting in due time", Byakuya responded. "And tell one of the healers to set up another chair for Ayasi-san, please."

"Thank you very much for taking care of Shihana, Byakuya-sama", said Ayasi when they had been left alone. Byakuya couldn't recall having her ever heard speaking. She had a lovely bell-like voice.

He inclined his head. "It is nothing, Ayasi-san. That is what family is for, after all."

They sat in silence while darkness crept into the room.

Lost in his own thoughts, it took Byakuya several minutes to notice that Ayasi had fallen asleep in her chair, her daughter's hand escaping her grip.

He stood up silently and moved to the door, careful not to wake her.

A second bed was brought in instead of the chair and she was put under the covers, now fast asleep.

After a while, Unohana-taichou entered to check on her patient.

"She might wake up every moment", she whispered. "Do you want someone to fill in for you, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I will not be able to sleep, anyway."

Soon, he was left alone again. He watched Shihana's motionless wrists, each covered with a circular scar that looked like a bracelet of thorns, lighter still against her fair skin.

Byakuya jumped, when one hand suddenly twitched. His eyes snapped over to her head and saw that his cousin was stirring.

Should he call for the healers now? No, when he left now she might wake up alone, without someone familiar by her side.

Shihana opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling. It wasn't white. Did that mean she wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore?

With much effort, she turned her head. Her heart leaped when she saw Byakuya gazing down on her, his face serious as always. She was safe.

Then, with a sharp pang she remembered all that had happened. She began to shake in fear. Surely murder wouldn't go unheeded in Soul Society.

"Do you hate me now, Byakuya-san?", she whispered. Having cast down her eyes, she couldn't see the grey eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would I do that?", said his gentle voice.

"Because I killed your fukutaichou", she said and her eyes were filled with immeasurable terror when she looked at her cousin.

"You...", began Byakuya and for once felt at a loss of words. He quickly recovered from his astonishment. "You did not kill Abarai-fukutaichou."

"Yet it was my fault", she breathed. "He said so himself..." Her voice trailed away and before Byakuya could say more, her eyes had closed again.

He practically flew out of the room in search for Unohana-taichou.

"She has woken up", he only said.

Unohana hurried back with him and started applying a quick and complex series of healing kido.

When she was finally content, they walked to the storage room again.

"Now tell me exactly what happened", demanded the healer.

"First her left hand twitched. Then she moved her head. Her eyes opened. She seemed to immediately recognize me. But then she started talking and it made little sense to me."

"What was she saying?"

"First she asked me whether I hated her. When I asked for the reason she said that she had killed Abarai Renji-fukutaichou. I denied that. Then she said that it had been her fault and that he himself had said so. She lost consciousness immediately after."

"How did her reiatsu feel during this?"

"First calm, then greatly disturbed."

Unohana-taichou closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Then she looked the young man in the eye again.

"I am sure, you have already a theory about what might have passed, Kuchiki Byakuya. Would you mind sharing it?"

Byakuya nodded gravely. "I think she has been somehow convinced of having observed the death of Abarai Renji. The fact that she thinks she herself has played a role in it, has imbalanced her."

"I thought along the same lines", agreed Unohana. "She might wake up more often now. I suggest we closely observe her behaviour and try to find evidence for our theory. It isn't advisable at the moment to confront her directly with it, for it might do more damage. Are you still willing to sit by her?"

"Of course", responded Byakuya.

**Are Shihana's parents out of character? I thought it likely that they hold up the facade towards the family but do really love her dearly.  
Please tell me, what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: The living dead

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters.

**Note: Thank you all who've been with me until now. We are nearing the point where chapters aren't yet written.  
There are still some chapters to go, but might be updates take a bit longer.  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 18:**

Renji's head felt like being wrapped in cotton. He drowned a glass of water to remove the dry feeling in his mouth. Moving felt a little uncomfortable, but he had had worse hangovers.

At least he had been able to sleep undisturbed.

Renji looked down himself and realized he had forgotten to change out of his uniform. He went in search for a fresh set of clothing. He was half through showering when he realized that it was weekend and he needn't go to the office today. The recruits had free time and he had already finished half the work due for next week, yesterday.

Thus he shrugged on a dark blue kimono instead and while brushing his hair considered dropping by Rukia.

She was already up and about when he knocked at her room's door.

Her face seemed paler than usual and her eyes were even redder than yesterday. She gave him a small sad smile and gestured for him to come in.

"Yo, Renji", she said, subdued. "Care for tea?"

"Why not", he said and flopped down at her small table.

Renji hissed when he burned his tongue, having choked down too much of the hot liquid.

"Any news?", he asked.

"Nii-sama hasn't been at home", answered Rukia. "But I bumped into Shihana's father in the evening and he said all was unchanged." She sighed heavily.

"We'll go over again, today", said Renji. "And this time, taichou can't get me to leave, no matter how."

He felt Rukia's small hand covering his and pressing it.

"You know, Renji", she said. "Being around you helps a great deal."

She smiled at him again and he remembered the fierce feeling of loss the day she was adopted. He remembered her panicked face in the Living World, when they had come to kill Kurosaki Ichigo. He also remembered her empty look during her imprisonment. He felt bad seeing her now in sorrow.

They didn't talk while they walked towards the 4th squad barracks. Both were trying to muster up the strength for what might await them, whether the development was good or bad or none at all.

Byakuya looked up, when they entered the room.

There was a bed that had been slept in, but it didn't look like he had been the one to rest.

Renji was shocked to see the dark circles under his taichou's eyes and the look of sorrow that seemed to flit over his face for the blink of a moment.

"What happened, Nii-sama?", said Rukia immediately.

Byakuya almost smiled. She had gotten so good at reading his expression however good he tried to hide it.

"She has woken up during the night."

But before he could recount the events of said night, Shihana sat up straight, her eyes flying open.

Everyone stood rooted to the spot, holding their breaths.

Her eyes fell on Renji, who was halfway through crossing the room.

"Oh no", she whispered and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes filling with tears.

"Have you come back to haunt me?"

Renji quickly looked around him looking for the source of her distress.

"Who, me?", he finally ventured.

"I'm so sorry", cried Shihana. "You shouldn't have come. You should never have come."

Still staring at him, she began clawing at her bandages, ripping them off one by one.

Byakuya caught her arms. "Rukia, get Unohana-taichou", he commanded. "Renji, stop staring and help me."

Rukia darted out of the room and Renji was by his side in an instant, holding Shihana down.

"So much red", she sobbed. "There is so much red."

Renji glanced at his captain helplessly. Should I leave?, his gaze seemed to say.

Byakuya stared back calmly. Don't you dare leave now, Abarai Renji.

It seemed like hours until the door banged open and a stream of healers, Unohana-taichou in front, hurried in.

"You can let go now", said Unohana while she established a glowing field above Shihana. Her patient immediately closed her eyes and started breathing more evenly. Her face was still streaked with tears.

"I told you the waking periods would increase", Unohana said to Byakuya.

"And I also told you", her voice didn't change, yet the threat was unmistakeably there, "that confronting her right now would not be advisable."

"I...", began Byakuya.

"She just happened to wake up the moment we came in. Kuchiki-taichou didn't have the slightest chance to do anything", jumped in Renji. He imagined seeing his taichou throw him a grateful look.

"Now could you tell me what this all has to do with me?"

Byakuya took them with him to the next room. They sat silently until Unohana-taichou entered.

"Shihana seems to believe to have witnessed your death, Abarai", said Byakuya.

"My...death?", asked Renji, blanching. "How...?"

"We all know that this can't have passed", stated Unohana-taichou, "for you are here, alive and well and never went to Hueco Mundo."

"And what are we to do about it?", demanded Renji.

"We must know the details to convince her of what is real and what is not. This will be quite painful to her mind. There is a chance it might break her entirely."

"Is there an alternative?", asked Byakuya.

"Waiting", was the answer. "But it could take an enormous amount of time and there might still be no progression."

"Then we take the risk", proclaimed Renji, standing up. His jaw was set and his eyes gleaming.

Byakuya suddenly felt very tired. "I agree", he said. "But I ask Rukia not to witness the process."

"No, Nii-sama", protested Rukia. She did not know from where she took the strength to speak up. "I need to see this. I need to know."

"I will prepare everything", said Unohana-taichou. "We will do this today, in the evening. You should rest now, Kuchiki Byakuya. I am sure, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji will sit watch in your stead. This is my advice as a healer."

Byakuya did catch the tone in her voice that indicated that he wasn't to argue. Without a further word, he stood up, nodded at the three of them and left the room.

"I have cast a stasis kido", Unohana informed Rukia and Renji. "She should remain in her current condition. If something changes withal, call for me immediately."

**I know, I know, things aren't looking good right now. I promise things will lighten up in due time.  
Until then, tell me how you like it. Hope to see you for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Who cares?

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are the property of Tite Kubo.

**Note: It makes me incredibly happy to read those reviews you write for me, thank you all very very much!  
Anyhow, next chapter is up and though it is kind of short I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 19:**

They were left alone by the bed. Rukia sat down and Renji remained standing beside her chair.

"Is it really okay for you?", Renji asked after some time.

Rukia looked up to him. "Yes. I am glad you took the decision out of my hands. I might have backed down for fear of making a mistake."

"What if it makes everything worse?"

"It won't, Renji. I'm sure of that."

"You know", said Renji and he sank down on his knees, leaning against the side of her chair. "When she said I shouldn't have come, I almost turned and ran out. Is that stupid?"

"No", said Rukia softly. "No, it isn't."

They remained like that for a while until the door opened again.

The familiar face of Hanatarou looked in.

"Hello Abarai-kun, Rukia-san", he said. "I have brought another chair." He dragged an armchair after him that barely fitted through the door. Renji quickly hurried over, took it from him and easily set it down next to Rukia.

"Would you like something to eat?", asked Hanatarou. Looking at their silent, morose faces, he smiled apologetically and backed out of the room. "I'll just get you something, alright?"

"I hope Nii-sama eats something, too", Rukia said after some time. "He looked paler than usual."

Renji nodded. "What's with the rest of this family?", he suddenly ground out angrily.

"Um, Shinana's parents were here, yesterday", said Rukia.

"And her damn fiancé? Shouldn't he be here right now?"

"Unfortunately, the engagement has been negated", came a voice from the door.

"Oh, taichou!", exclaimed Rukia.

Ukitake entered the room and sat down on Renji's offered armchair. "Byakuya-san just informed me of it", he said.

"Oh", uttered Rukia, then immediately caught Renji's arm. "Don't go now", she said, noticing the angry flare of his reiatsu.

"I'll crack his sorry neck", growled Renji from between gritted teeth. "How dare he do this now?! How can he back out now the moment she needs him most?"

"I think whom Shihana-san needs most now, are people who truly care about her", spoke Ukitake softly. "I only came to inform you that you are freed of all duties for as long as necessary, Rukia-san." He stood up, stifling a cough. "I will be there, if you need my help."

With this, he left and almost collided with Hanatarou, who bustled into the room with a tablet of food.

"S-sorry, Ukitake-taichou", he stuttered and bowed so low that he almost spilled the food.

"Eat up", he said while he set the tray down on a nearby table. "Unohana-taichou asked me to tell you, that she will begin in two hours."

Silence fell again while they ate.

Finally, Rukia lay down her chopsticks. "I have wondered", she began, "why it is that they chose to show her _your_ death."

"Right", said Renji and knitted his brows. "Your or taichou's death should have affected her much more."

"That might be", said Rukia. "But I don't think so. You have never noticed how heads turn when you walk down the street, right, Renji?"

The Red-head stared at her surprised.

She scrutinized his familiar face. That sharp chin, red eyes and the dark tattoos on his forehead, half hidden by the black cloth he had tied around his head. One strand of hair had escaped his ponytail and fell over his face like a streak of blood.

She had always been aware of other women's eyes on her friend. It might have been his wild, easygoing nature that allured them, or the fierce crimson of his hair. She had never seen him with any of them, though.

Deep in her heart she knew that it was for the same reason she had always felt inadequate, misplaced in Seireitei. It was that they were from Rukongai.

That flaw of birth seemed to hunt them when they trained beside people like Kira, who had a family and a noble one at that.

Renji tried to overcome it with training harder than everyone. She had always admired and envied him for it.

She never once had the illusion that it would be better, when she was adopted by the Kuchiki family. The opposite was the case: she even felt more like scum between the graceful figures around her.

The Living World had been the first place, where her birth didn't matter. Where nobody even gave a damn about nobles and commoners. She had felt less worthless there. And Ichigo had shown her that she was worth risking all their lives for.

She had first felt worse than ever. But with time she had begun to understand that she had been wrong. That her birth didn't make her anything less than the nobles, but that people cared about her, because she was the person she was.

Rukia reached out and brushed the rebellious strand out of Renji's face. "It is because she cares about you more than about us", she murmured gently.

Renji's eyes went wide. "You can't mean that", he mumbled.

**How was it? I like writing Renji/Rukia talk very much because its easy to think up what and how they'd talk.  
Hope you stay with me until the next chapter! And as always, reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20: Walk through the dark valley

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine, unfortunately.

**Note: You might be happy to hear that future chapters have finally taken form in my head, so you won't have to fear any break in updating soon. Now a new chapter. I hope you don't have to work on sundays, lillithaffect^^. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20:**

They jumped, when the door opened and Byakuya stepped in. He looked better than before, his face slightly less sallow and without his stained haori.

Renji stood up to offer him his chair, but Byakuya made a sign to stay seated. "I just wanted to check whether you are ready", he said. "I will be back with Unohana-taichou in a minute."

They both sat up very straight and looked at each other with worry.

"When you are ready", spoke Unohana-taichou from the door. "We shall begin."

Byakuya came in after her and with him another healer, carrying two chairs.

Unohana-taichou retrieved a small vial from her shikakusho which was filled with a silvery liquid. She uncorked it and spilled three drops into Shihana's mouth. Then she removed the stasis kido.

"Kuchiki Shihana", she said softly, after her patient had opened her eyes. "You are at the 4th division quarters in Soul Society. I want you to tell me now all that happened since your abduction to Hueco Mundo."

The grey eyes fixed on the healer and seemed to beg her. Unohana-taichou gazed down on the young woman with even more than her usual gentleness. She took one pale hand in hers. "You are save here", she said. "We must know what happened so we can help you set it right. You want to set it right, don't you?"

Shihana nodded. She took a deep breath.

Then, haltingly, she began to recount the night of her capture and the following days in Las Noches. They were silent, four pairs of eyes fixed on her while she talked.

When she told them how Renji had come in, claiming to be there to save her, her eyes travelled around the room and locked on his face.

He tried to force a smile, yet couldn't, because her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Renji felt he was making things only worse for her and was already considering to leave when Byakuya looked at him almost pleadingly. He swallowed hard and constrained himself on listening to Shihana's wavering voice.

When she spoke of Ichimaru Gin's attack and her inability to do anything, her voice had dropped to a barely audible whisper. She started shaking violently and Unohana-taichou had to force her to swallow some blue liquid until she calmed down.

When she was finished, Byakuya looked strained and pale, Rukia merely shocked and Renji balled his fists, barely restraining himself from hitting something. Only Unohana-taichou had the same sad gentle gaze in her eyes she had worn from the beginning.

"Very well done", she said. "Thank you for telling us this. Now, let us begin to set things right. Abarai-kun, please come here."

Renji walked from the foot of the bed, where he had been standing, to Unohana-taichou's side, who sat right beside Shihana's head.

"What you have seen, has merely been an illusion", stated the healer. "Abarai Renji has never been to Hueco Mundo to come for you, because the morning he was to depart, you had already reappeared in Soul Society. He is here, alive and well."

"And I'm not angry", muttered Renji, "nor would I be, if I had died the way you thought me to. In fact, I'm a little pissed you thought that I'd be so cruel to curse you with my last breath."

A pale hand reached out and he caught it in his. It felt very cold and was fluttering like an imprisoned bird.

"Is that really true?", she whispered. "Byakuya-san, are you not all lying to make me feel better?"

"Stupid!", sobbed Rukia and threw herself at her friend. "You made us all worry so much and now you think we would deceive you?"

Shihana felt the warm pressure against her hand and all her doubts washed away. She closed her eyes and smiled.

**Shihana has finally woken up. But be warned, nothing's back to normal yet! I hope you liked the chapter. As always, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: New chapter is up! Thank you again for reading, your reviews make me truly happy!  
As I'm at my parent's during the easter weekend there won't be an update until next Sunday/Monday. I'll promise to do it as soon as possible. Now enjoy.**

**Chapter 21:**

Byakuya insisted on her being well enough to be moved to Kuchiki manor. Unohana-taichou gave him a very severe gaze that said it was his responsibility should something happen, but let him get on with it.

So Shihana was carried through the streets in the morning and set down on her own bed at the Kuchiki house.

As soon as the healers had vanished, family members began to stream in to convince themselves of her well-being.

She felt already tired, when all except her parents had left.

"Now that we have a moment alone", began her father, "we need to tell you how very sorry we are."

"Sorry?" asked Shihana. "Sorry for what?"

"That we pressured you to marry Shihoin Reki even though we knew you did not approve of him, just for our own sake."

"It is alright", said Shihana gently. "I will marry him for your sake. Do not worry for me."

"No, you won't marry him", said Shimaru. "Even if he changed his mind now, his actions have convinced us, that he is not worthy of you."

"If he changed his mind?", whispered Shihana. "He didn't... did he cancel the engagement?"

"Don't worry, dear", cried her mother hastily. Shihana stared at her in astonishment. She hadn't heard her mother's voice for quite some time. "We do not want you to be unhappy. You can marry anyone you like, even if it is..."

"Abarai Renji-fukutaichou", finished Shimaru.

Shihana gazed at her parents, her eyes wide. Her heart ached. Did they love her so much that they would give up everything for her happiness?

"And we brought you this", said Shimaru and took a small wrapped up parcel from his sleeve. "Byakuya-sama had it remade for you."

Shihana took the parcel in her hands and unwrapped it carefully. She had already wondered what had happened to her hairpin. There it lay on the dark velvet, gleaming white and silver and untainted as if nothing had happened at all.

"Thank you", she whispered. She felt like crying, but willed her eyes to stay dry. This was all too much.

Her parents rose to leave.

"Unohana-taichou said you still needed a lot of rest. Please call for us, if you want our help", said Shimaru. Her mother kissed her forehead affectionately and smiled at her silently, when she closed the door.

Shihana sat in bed, the hairpin still gathered in her hands, unmoving.

Her parents had looked very tired and thin. So had Byakuya and Rukia, her eyes rimmed in red. And Renji, who was still alive.

What would have happened, if she hadn't been returned to Soul Society? Would not her nightmare have come true? Would they not always hurry to her side, weak as she was, to protect her? She did not want them to get hurt. Shihoin Reki had taken no damage at all. Because he did not care for her, she couldn't be the reason for him to be damaged.

Shihana looked down herself. Her kimono had fallen open, revealing the flower-shaped scar on her chest. Ichimaru Gin had once pressed his hand on it and said 'You, who bear my seal are now bound to me forever. You are my precious possession. You will always be mine.'

His laughter resounded in her head and his cruel smile burned the inside of her closed eyelids. She felt sure that he would come for her and everyone who stood in his way might die or be damaged beyond repair. She couldn't let that happen.

I must make them forget me, Shihana thought. I must make them hate me.

Shakily, she stood. The hairpin fell from her hands, when she looked around for her geki. It would only be a hindrance where she was going.

Like a shadow, she vanished in the darkness outside.

It was easy to pass through the gate after a patrolling shinigami. Her reiatsu carefully suppressed, she hurried through the Rukongai districts until the streets grew dustier and the houses shabbier.

She traded her fine kimono for the dull brown worn clothing of an older woman. Now she was standing out less.

Shihana had considered escaping to the living world, but quickly discarded the idea. She had no clue how to behave in these strange surroundings and it seemed far more difficult to make a living there.

Rukongai she knew and she was fast enough to steal her share of food.

There were so many souls here and every day they got more. They would never find her here.

Living was easy for a grown up like her in Rukongai. Yet, not letting anyone close enough to care had proven quite difficult. Every child she shared her food with wanted to follow her around and be her friend.

Each time before, she had been able to slip away sooner or later. But the little girl standing before her now had proven to be extremely skilled at spotting her even in the tightest masses.

"Why d'you always run away?", asked the little one, pouting.

"I don't like you, stay away!", hissed Shihana.

"Don't care. I like you!" Without letting her time to turn around, the girl had thrown her arms around her legs.

Shihana desperately tried to think of something to scare her away.

"I'm a shinigami, you know."

"Liar! Shinigami wear black shiny robes", chimed the child.

Shihana sighed. She bowed down to the girl and tried to pry her off her legs.  
"If you let go, I'll prove it."

The girl's face lit up. "Really? You only kiddin' right?"

"No", said Shihana and looked around. They were in a small court behind two houses. All windows were barred and nobody seemed to be near enough to see.

She held out her arm and threw an apple in the air with the other hand.

"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"

The ray of lightening shot right through the apple and burned a hole in it. The little girl went to retrieve it.

"Wow", she said. Then her eyes went wide. "Shinigami!", she cried and shot away.

Shihana breathed deeply. Finally, she had made it.

Then suddenly a hand closed around her left arm.

**Sorry it's a little cliffhanger, but I'm sure you can guess whose hand that is ;) As always, please tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22: Just a kiss

Disclaimer: All of Bleach is Tite Kubo's.

**Note: As promised the update, sorry I couldn't make it sooner.  
I really hope you like the second half of this chapter because it was so much fun to write it. Yay for drunken Renji!^^  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22:**

"I knew I would find you here", said Abarai Renji. "You should know better than to use kido, when you don't want to be found."

"What are you doing here", asked Shihana, staring up to him.

"Looking for you, what else", the Red-head gave back. "Will you come back now?"

"No, Renji, I..." She was struggling to find a way to get away.

His free hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His red eyes were gleaming, ruby-like. He seemed to be very angry.

Then he kissed her.

Searing heat cursed through her, the pain so intense it blinded her momentarily. When she was able to see again, she saw his face, yet behind him, ready to stab, stood Ichimaru Gin.

Shihana cried out and pushed Renji away. Gin stabbed the air and vanished like thin smoke. "You are mine", the wind seemed to whisper. She cringed, clutching at her chest.

She didn't see the hurt look that passed over Renji's face before he grabbed her and used his shunpo to hurry towards Seireitei, dragging her along.

"I have her, taichou", Renji said simply, when they arrived at the 6th division's office.

Shihana saw Byakuya's shoulders stiffen for a moment.

"Please leave us alone, Abarai", demanded Byakuya, his voice cool as ever. He did not turn around and he did not speak for a period that seemed like an eternity to Shihana.

Just as she prepared to speak, he said: "Come here and sit, Kuchiki Shihana-san."

Shihana swallowed and silently sat down beside her cousin. She cast down her eyes. The use of her full name could mean nothing good.

Byakuya's voice was cool and even, but with a slight edge of coldness that showed how very angry he was.

"What goes on in your head?" he said. "I pleaded with Unohana-taichou to take you home so you could recover within the walls of Kuchiki manor. Yet at the first opportunity, you betray my trust and run away. I am sure you had good reasons for that."

Shihana hesitated. It seemed now very stupid to think that they would just forget her as soon as she was gone. Of course they searched for her, she wouldn't have done otherwise in their stead.

"I meant to protect you", she whispered. "I am placing you in danger."

"How so?", asked Byakuya.

"Protecting me you could make yourselves vulnerable. I don't want to be the reason for you to be hurt", Shihana replied.

"As much as I appreciate your concern", stated Byakuya, "I advise you to consider that it is our duty as shinigami to protect. You stain our honour by implying we cannot care for ourselves. I want you to promise me you won't run away again. Otherwise, I am forced to restrain you against your will until you see reason."

"I promise", said Shihana, eventually looking up.

Immediately, she felt like being stabbed with a white-hot iron. She stumbled away from Byakuya, her eyes wide with horror. Her hands pressed hard against her throbbing chest.

Byakuya was instantly by her side and swept her gently up in his arms. Her eyes had closed and her breathing had quickened.

"Little fool", Byakuya muttered, stepping inside the neighbouring room, where a daybed was spread and lowering her onto it. "Trying to live in Rukongai in such a state."

He closed the door and stepped outside to call Renji in.

His fukutaichou had obviously remained just outside the door and came rushing in as soon as he was called.

"Huh? Where did you take her, taichou?", he asked.

"She's sleeping in the next room", said Byakuya. "Could you send someone over to the 4th to have someone examine her?"

"Sure, taichou", answered Renji.

When he was halfway through the door, Byakuya called him back again.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Abarai", he said.

Renji just nodded and hurried away.

"There is a visitor for you, Rukia-sama."

Rukia looked up to see a servant standing in her door.

"Who is it?", she asked.

Before the servant could say anything, he was shoved aside and replaced by Renji's flaming red hair.

"Ah, it's you, Renji! Come on in."

As soon as he had closed the door, Rukia had thrown herself at him and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you so much!", she cried. "Thank you so much for finding her!"

"Never mind", said Renji, scratching his head and blushing slightly. "I wanted to talk to ya. Have some time?"

"Sure", said Rukia." Have a seat."

After they had settled down, Rukia waited a fair amount of time for her friend to speak. Then an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Don't say it... you need some woman's advice."

Renji nodded, blushing now as red as his hair.

"Well, you must ask so I can answer", Rukia said a bit impatient.

"I...um, do you think I'm a bad kisser?"

Rukia stared at her friend for a moment, baffled. Then she said: "How should I know? Why do you even ask?"

"Hm, like...when you kiss someone, but the someone shoves ya away after a moment. Wouldn't that mean you were a bad kisser?"

Rukia pondered this for a moment.

"There might be a multitude of reasons. Wait, I'll make you a drawing!"

She stood up to fetch a piece of paper and a pen. Then she began to draw several sets of bunnies. She looked up from her work when Renji spoke to her.

"You don't happen to have any sake bowls?"

There was a bottle of sake in his hand and a slightly guilty expression on his face.

"No", answered Rukia. "But we can try tea cups instead." She gestured towards a small cabinet across the room.

Renji trudged over and came back with two light green tea cups. He set them down on the table beside Rukia's drawing and poured a fair amount of sake in each.

After having downed his cup in one gulp, Renji straightened up.

"Now show me what ya have drawn", he said.

"Alright", began Rukia and took a sip from her cup. Immediately, she felt a slight dizziness spread in her head.

"As you can see, I have thought of several reasons for the woman to end the kiss early. Number one: foul breath. So make sure to brush your teeth before each encounter."

Renji nodded fiercely, looking fully concentrated, but already pouring himself a second cup.

"Number two: the wrong technique. You might want to practice on someone willing. I recommend Matsumoto-san."

"I'd never..."

"If it was entirely for study purposes, I'm sure Matsumoto-san would be delighted to help", Rukia interrupted him.

"So number three: surprise. A woman might act strangely when not properly prepared. Make sure your intent is clear before you initiate the kiss."

"Um, how do I do this?", asked Renji. While Rukia thought about this, he took another sip of sake.

"Difficult to say...compliments, well-dosed closeness like an arm around her shoulders...something like that."

"Um, Rukia?", Renji said. "How do you know all this stuff? I mean, have you and Ichigo ever..."

"A woman just knows", replied Rukia hastily. To distract him from her violent blush, she took a big gulp from her cup, immediately cursing herself for it. She just wasn't made to drink.

"Now, number four: she is confused, conflicted or just doesn't like you. While the first and second reason are easy to overcome with a bit of work, I fear the latter is unchangeable. Now what do you say, which one does apply in your case?"

"Hm, not quit sure", mumbled Renji, running a hand through is hair and resulting in pulling out his hairband. His red hair tumbled down his shoulders and gave his slightly messed look an air of purposefulness. Rukia found herself longing to run her hands through it. She shook her head. Must be the alcohol, she thought.

"Guess I can only find out tryin to rule things out."

"True", answered Rukia. She was just pushing her cup away, intent on drinking no more, when Renji urged her on.

"Come on, Rukia. Tis my third cup and you still have your first. Down with it!" He clinked his cup against hers and downed it. Under his expectant gaze, Rukia gave up. What can happen in the worst case?, she thought and swallowed.

After her vision had stopped spinning, she noticed that Renji's face was very near.

"Rukiaaa? Can ya do me a favour?"

Smiling at Renji's sheepish grin, the small woman nodded without even asking what it was.

She gasped in shock when she felt Renji's lips on hers.

Her first thought was to pull back that instant. But on second thought, the alcohol swirling around in her head, this was just for study purposes, wasn't it? And besides, it felt rather good...

Thus she didn't pull away, but stayed where she was and when Renji's lips slightly parted she opened hers to allow his tongue in her mouth.

This felt amazing, she didn't want to stop...

Suddenly, Rukia's eyes flew open. What was she doing? Sitting here and kissing her best friend?

She pushed Renji gently away and stared at him, breathing heavily.

"Th-that means we can rule out reason one and two, though you should perhaps work on number three", she stuttered.

Renji beamed, seemingly complete sober. "Yosh, thanks a lot, Rukia! Now I feel damn much better. And no matter what Strawberry-head says, I don't think your drawing is that bad."

"Ichigo said WHAT?"

Renji laughed. "Yeah, that's the spirit. Punch him in the head next time you see him. Or just kiss him. That might shut him up for a longer time. Anyway, I must be going. Thanks again for the advice. Goodnight!"

Leaving a baffled Rukia behind, Renji grabbed the nearly empty sake bottle and stumbled out of the door. It closed with a soft sound.

**So what do you say? Surprised? And no, this won't become Renji/Rukia, just in case you weren't quite sure. Hope you review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Caught in the net

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, so happy!^^. Next chapter is up. It's kind of a filler, but neccessary for the plot nonetheless.  
I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 23:**

"So what does Bya-bo want from me?", crooned Yoruichi.

Byakuya stared indifferently into the twinkling eyes of the violet-haired woman in front of him. He sighed inwardly, why was he doing this again?

"I would like you to have a word with your brother", he said.

Yoruichi blinked surprised. "With Reki? Why would that be?"

"I demand he reconsider his cancelling of the upcoming marriage. I am asking you to do it, because I do not want to be tainted by his unworthy presence."

"Unworthy presence?" bristled Yoruichi. "What marriage anyway?"

"The one with my cousin, of course."

"With...oh! I heard about her", Yoruichi mumbled. "That ain't nice indeed. But if you consider him unworthy, why would you want him to marry her anyway?" she asked.

"I deem it unfitting of a Kuchiki to be shunned like this in a moment of weakness. I would rather have the decision in the hands of Shihana-san and her parents", replied Byakuya.

"So you want him to come crawling back only to be dumped?" Yoruichi considered the thought for a moment. Then a catlike smirk appeared on her face. "Ha, mum will be pissed! I'll do it Bya-bo, but you owe me!"

She flashstepped away without a greeting. Byakuya sighed. Now he owed the demon-cat. He just hoped it was worth all the trouble.

In Hueco Mundo Ichimaru Gin was taking a walk under the fake sky of Las Noches.

He took a look at what seemed like a shard of glass. It gleamed in the sun and for a moment the image of a black-haired woman flashed over its surface. Humming to himself Gin stored the shard away in the sleeves of his white kimono and went to look for Aizen.

He found him on a high open place, his face turned out toward the endless white desert, hands clasped together on his back.

"Things are turning out quite nicely, aren't they?", Aizen said and laughed softly.

"They do indeed", replied Gin, coming to stand next to him, his smile not changing.

"You know...", began Aizen and kicked a small scrap of stone over the edge. It took a long time until it landed in the soft ground below with a nearly soundless thud. "I really like your silly little ideas. How many Vasto Lordes have we collected?"

"Seven. But Blind Guy jus told me he sensed a promising reiatsu up north. He's gone ta investigate. Ya happy?"

"Quite", Aizen answered. "But I just can't wait to try out the Espada's strength."

In his brown eyes glimmered the cold flame of hate.

**Because this is so short and I just finished another chapter, I've decided to post the next one right away. Be grateful, ya readers! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Doing the right thing

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters ain't mine but Tite Kubo's.

**Note: Finally the meeting between Renji and Reki! Thanks to war90 for giving me the idea to this chapter in the first place.  
Now find out what happens!**

**Chapter 24:**

Shihana was sitting awake on her futon, desperately trying to piece together the remains of a dream she had just woken from, but the thoughts ran through her fingers like fine sand as she tried to remember them.

She glanced up when she heard a knock at the door.

Quickly smoothing down her hair and rearranging her kimono she said: "Do come in, please."

It surprised her to see Renji walk in, a bit uncertain and balancing a tray with tea and a light breakfast.

"Took some time to convince ya maid to leave this to me, but here I am."

He carefully set the tray down at a nearby table. Shihana stood up gracefully, walked over and began to pour two cups of tea.

"Well, how've you been, Shihana-san?", asked Renji breaking the silence.

"I guess I have been better", sighed Shihana and gestured for him to sit down. "I've been feeling off since I came back. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, though."

She smiled but wouldn't look him in the eye. A bit confused, Renji took a large gulp of tea and barely refrained from spitting the hot liquid out again. "Damn!", he gasped. "Ah, sorry, Shihana-san, shoulda watch my mouth."

"It's okay", smiled Shihana, suppressing a giggle.

They drank for a moment in silence and Renji watched her eating slowly. Again, he found himself reminded of his taichou, one of the few dinners they had eaten together. Yet, Shihana lacked all the superior confidence and strength of mind Byakuya was emitting all the time.

Renji breathed deeply and steeled himself.

"Um, Shihana-san, do you remember when I found you in Rukongai..."

"Yes?", Shihana said and for a brief moment their eyes met. She looked away immediately, and succeeded in suppressing the feeling of dread and burning pain in her chest. But why did her heart beat so fast?

"You know", Renji continued, blushing violently, "when I kissed you..."

Both turned their heads when the door suddenly slid open.

Shihoin Reki walked in, a charming smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

"You...!", bristled Renji and sprang up, nearly turning over the table. "How dare you come here like it's nothing?"

Reki mustered him with a cool gaze. "And who might this rude person be, Shihana-san?"

"I'm Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the 6th squad and Shihana-san's friend!"

"My, my", chided Reki. "I wasn't talking to you, but to the lady."

"How come you're suddenly back?", growled Renji, slowly advancing. "After you cast her away when she needed you most?" He balled his fists.

"I don't think some scoundrel like you has the right to question my motives", drawled Reki. "What are you doing here anyway? Trying to dishonour her?"

That set Renji over the edge. With a roar he threw himself at Reki and punched him straight in the face.

Wincing, Shihana thought she heard the crunching sound of breaking bones.

Reki lost his balance, but got hold of Renji's arm and brought him down to the floor with him.

Blazing with anger, Renji lunged at him again, but now Reki dodged and tried to kick the other man.

Shihana watched speechless as both rolled around on the floor kicking and punching.

Soon Renji, who was the fiercer fighter and had the advantage of a hard training in Rukongai, emerged as the victor. Bleeding from a cut to the lower lip, he stood up and gave Reki one last kick to the ribs.

"What ya saying now, noble? Not so high'n mighty any more, huh?"

Then he realized where he was and turned around to Shihana, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry for messing your floor up, Shihana-san. Don't be bothered, I'll just throw out the garbage."

When Renji closed in on him again, Reki quickly scrambled up on his feet and shot out through the door as if hell's hounds were on his heels.

Renji watched him go with satisfaction, then bowed down to pick up the fallen bouquet. It was rather squashed, but some flowers weren't that damaged. He pulled them out and gently lay them on the table, next to the tray.

"I guess we'll continue our conversation some other time, Shihana-san", he sighed. "I'm off to the office. Have a nice day."

Sweeping up the ruined flowers, he raised a hand and quickly left the room.

Shihana didn't know whether he had heard her soft "Thank you, Renji."

Shihana stayed sitting at the low table for a long time.

The scene of the two men fighting had crushed her resolution. She had been dead set on accepting Reki's apology and go through with the marriage.

Byakuya had informed her calmly this morning, that she could expect Reki's visit soon.

She had had a lot of time to think about what her parents had talked about the day she'd been taken home from 4th squad.

They had even brought up Renji's name! But she knew deep in their hearts they had just been scared by the whole incident. She knew that they'd be much happier if she married the wealthy and noble Reki.

Also, the rest of the family would have been a problem. She might be prepared to stand against them on her own, but she did not want her parents involved.

She had been prepared to give up her freedom and her wishes for the greater good.

Yet, what to do now?

She hadn't moved a finger to keep Renji from harming her fiancé. What would Reki think of her now?

And Renji...what had he meant to say before Reki came in?

Still, there was this feeling of dread she had whenever someone dear to her approached. As if a shadow of death was lingering behind them.

"Well, can't be helped", Shihana sighed and stood up.

She called for a servant and asked to make a palanquin ready.

She bathed and changed into a deep red kimono with a pattern of starlike white blossoms. Finally, she clasped her Kuchiki hairpin in place.

Already on the doorstep, she turned back and pulled on a warm cloak of soft white cotton.

"Where are we headed Kuchiki-sama?", asked one of the palanquin bearers, while he helped her in.

"Shihoin estate", answered Shihana and sat down, her back straight.

**Stupid Shihana still not getting it. Would be too easy otherwise, wouldn't it?^^ Please please review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25: A heart unfeeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its characters.

**Note: New chapter is up! Shihana is back at Shihoin estate, what is she planning to do? I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 25:**

Shihana tried to arrange her thoughts on the way to the estate.

How shall I voice my excuse? How do I even explain why Renji was visiting me in the first place?

Calm down, Kuchiki Shihana. You are a Kuchiki, there's no such thing as breaking into sweat about a conversation.

First thing is to look imposing. Bear yourself like a noble and nobody will doubt that you are one.

Second thing, of course a friend of mine can visit me. Hm, on second thought, it would be even better to pretend Byakuya-san had sent him over to check on me. He's his fukutaichou after all.

Now, how to excuse my staying silent? Ah, why not use Reki's own image of women?

'I was so scared and shocked by the sudden display of violence that I was rooted to the spot!' An additional 'I did not expect a fukutaichou to act so rudely!' will do the rest.

Lying is awfully tiresome, but I guess the goal justifies the means.

When the soft swaying movement finally stopped, Shihana had already calmed her mind and was ready for the inhabitants of Shihoin estate.

"We are there, Kuchiki-sama", announced a bearer.

Shihana gracefully exited the palanquin and gave the man who had helped her out a small smile.

"The visit may take some time. Why don't you go on in and have some tea with the Shihoin servants?"

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama", answered the bearers and bowed.

She turned away from them and focused all her attention on the task ahead.

Back straight, she climbed the stairs with the look of person not to be messed with.

As she had hoped, the guards let her through without comment.

When she was inside, she hesitated a moment, trying to recall the layout of the house.

Now it came to her that she didn't know the way to Reki's lodgings.

Well, she would have to ask someone.

Looking left and right, she tried to make up her mind which direction to take.

When Shihana saw a black cat wandering around, she chose the left corridor.

The cat seemed to have noticed her, because it stopped and turned its small head towards her.

The golden eyes watched her closely as she approached.

Careful not to disarray her clothes, Shihana crouched down and reached out a hand to pet the cat. It purred and pressed its shiny head against her palm.

"Such a beauty. You don't happen to know the way to Reki-san's rooms?" she joked.

To her surprise, the cat freed itself and began to walk down the corridor, stopping after a few paces as if to see whether she would follow.

Shihana chose to follow the cat for now. Sooner or later she was bound to meet another inhabitant of the house, who could tell her the way.

While they walked, the cat always a few steps ahead, Shihana couldn't shake the feeling that the cat's golden eyes seemed somewhat familiar. Where had she seen those eyes before?

Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed a door she had just walked past sliding open.

"Is that you, Kuchiki Shihana-san?", called a voice from behind.

Quickly hiding her surprise, Shihana turned around and bowed.

"Nice to meet you again, Shihoin-sama!"

"No, no, it is Yashin-kun for you, Shihana-san. I have not seen you lately and was worried about your health."

"As you see, I am fine, Yashin-kun", answered Shihana. "I came to see Reki-san. You do not happen to know where I can find him?"

Before Yashin could answer, another person stepped out into the corridor.

"Who are you talking to?", inquired the lady of the house. Her gaze swept over Shihana and only a slight trace of disapproval remained.

"What a surprise, it is Kuchiki-san! I do not recall you planned to visit today."

Shihana swallowed. She had totally forgotten that etiquette demanded a visit between nobles to be announced beforehand.

She smiled sweetly. "I was in the vicinity, so I stopped by on a whim. I hope it is not unsuitable?"

"Of course not!", replied Yashin. "I remember you have not seen the garden last time. Would you care for a little tour?"

"With pleasure", answered Shihana and stepped aside to let the couple pass.

A door to the garden was only a few steps away. They slipped into shoes that stood lined up next the the door and came out into the fresh winter air.

"It is more lovely with the flowers in full bloom, but even now I will show you its beauty", said Yashin. "Look at the biwa over there. It has been planted by my grandfather. The leaves always stay green and it has eat-able fruit during summer."

"Ah, they are small and look a bit like apples, right?'" asked Shihana.

"Yes that's right", nodded Reki's father and continued down the path.

"You might not recognize this quince tree during this season. It will have lovely red blossoms, but the fruit don't taste well."

"But I think you can make sweets from them", said Shihana. Cringing her eyebrows she wondered where she had heard about quince sweets. She had enjoyed the walk in the garden so much that she almost jumped, when Reki's mother spoke.

"But I guess Kuchiki-san is not here to listen to your botanic lectures, Yashin dear. What was the purpose of your visit again?"

"I apologize, I have not told you yet. I wanted to see Reki-san."

"You should have said so, dear. His rooms are right there." She pointed at the veranda to her left. Shihana could see light shimmering out from the room ahead.

"Thank you very much, Shihoin-sama. And thank you for the tour of the garden. It was very interesting", she hastily said and bowed.

Then she walked over towards the veranda, shedding her shoes on the foot of its stairs.

Shihana couldn't suppress a smile when she saw the cat sitting next to the door as if it had been waiting for her.

"You truly are a special cat. I will give you a nice scratching behind the ears on my way out, it's a promise."

Then steeling herself, she knocked at the door.

Reki's deep voice allowed her to enter.

She slid the door open and bowed.

"I am sorry to trouble you, Reki-san. I have come to apologize for my behaviour earlier today."

"Do come in, Shihana-san. You are no trouble. Come and have a cup of tea with me", said Reki gently.

Shihana almost smiled. Sometimes he was really likeable. She knew she could go through with this.

She sat down next to him and accepted a steaming cup of tea.

Reki watched her carefully blowing the hot liquid to cool it down. Truly, she was beautiful, but would she ever be good enough to please mother?

"You know, Reki-san", began Shihana, breaking his thoughts. "Abarai-kun visited me this morning because Byakuya-san asked him to. I was completely shocked by his behaviour!"

"Truly?" inquired Reki. "I had the impression you secretly believed he was right."

Shihana tried very hard to make an indignant face. "How would you come to such a conclusion, Reki-san?" she asked.

"Just a feeling", answered Reki and took a sip of tea. "You as a noble must know that it is of utmost importance that the family's name is not tainted in any way. There were horrible rumours of what had happened to you. I was worried."

Then why didn't you come and see for yourself? Shihana thought angrily.

"What changed your mind?" she asked, half out of politeness, half wanting to know the truth.

"It was all only made up by people who did not want our two great houses joined. I am convinced of that. I was foolish to make you wait so long. You do have missed me, Shihana-san, have you not?"

"Sure I have, Reki-san", Shihana managed to mutter, forcing a false smile on her lips.

"Then how about a kiss of betrothal? To strengthen our bond", whispered Reki. He had set down his cup and his left hand was gently but firmly holding down her arm, the cup still between her fingers.

This is it Shihana, she thought to herself. Don't back down now!

She closed her eyes and waited for the dreadful feeling of fear to appear.

She felt Reki's lips on hers, his other hand lightly touching her cheek. Yet there was nothing. No stabbing pain in the chest, no shadow of death approaching.

Shihana was almost happy in the arms of her future husband.

She left Shihoin estate with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Gin flicked his finger against the surface of the mirror shard in his hand. His face had lost its ever-present smile.

Just when he was about to curse it for the seventh time, an image appeared on its surface. It showed a black-haired woman, smiling.

"Why the heck did it go off like tha'? You're not escapin' me, ya know. It's time ta spill some blood in Seireitei."

**What do you think? I kinda like Yashin, though nobody knows how he ended up with such a snappish wife.^^ As always, reviews are much appreciated. And yes, there will be some action in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crimson haze

Disclaimer: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

**Note: "Let's spill some blood in Seireitei." Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26:**

Back home, Shihana felt as if a heavy weight had been taken from her shoulders.

She passed the rest of the day softly humming to herself doing calligraphy in her rooms. When it grew too dark to see properly, she put down her brush and walked out to sit on the edge of the veranda.

Outside, night had already closed in. The sky was a dark grey sheet where only the pale moon shimmered through thick clouds.

Hours ago, it had started snowing. Shihana could hear the soft whisper of the falling flakes and smell the sharp scent of wintry cold.

The garden, always beautiful, had transformed into a world of black and shimmering white. The lake had frozen over and from the branches of the maple spread above, now and then a small shower of snow rained down.

Just beneath the veranda a spider's net had iced over, looking all the way like an expensive piece of lace.

Shihana jumped slightly when she heard the crunching sound of steps advancing.

It took her a moment to discern Byakuya between the trees, molding so perfectly into this snowy world as if he was a part of winter itself.

His grey eyes had fixed on her and she thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. She smiled back sadly.

Shihana remembered Rukia telling her that Byakuya enjoyed a walk in the dark to clear his head.

She just hoped it wasn't worry for her that had driven him out into this icy night.

An unknown urge to be near him made her stand up and step out into the garden.

Shihana saw a look of alarm pass over her cousin's face when he noticed her bare feet on the snow. She didn't truly care nor felt the cold.

"Please, Byakuya-san, hold me", she whispered, she knew not why.

With a gesture of rare affection, the head of Kuchiki house wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He smelled of jasmine and Shihana buried her face in the folds of his shikakusho.

Suddenly, her heartbeat quickened. She felt a red veil covering her eyes and her chest burned like in was on fire.

A knife was in her hands and within seconds it had buried itself between Byakuya's shoulder blades.

With a soft gasp of surprise, he sank down.

Shihana ran.

Her ears were filled with cruel laughter and still she couldn't see properly, as if blood had dripped down over her eyes.

When she came to the banks of a small river, she threw herself into the water without hesitation.

When the icy waves closed over her head she knew nothing any more.

Shihana awoke outside in the first pale light of morning. She was lying on the bank of a small river, her kimono clammy. She had no memory of coming there and shivering, she stood and tried to find the direction of Kuchiki manor.

Had she bent over and gazed into the muddy water, she might have caught a glimpse of shimmering metal, yet she didn't.

Forcing her freezing limbs to move, she took off into what seemed the right direction.

Kuchiki Byakuya regained consciousness to the chatter of many voices. He felt warm softness around him and weakly wondered how he had gotten into bed.

When he finally forced his eyes open, he looked into the worried face of Unohana-taichou.

"How do you feel, Byakuya-kun?" she asked gently.

"Exhausted", Byakuya answered honestly.

"That would be because of the blood loss", stated the healer. "Fortunately the stab missed your heart by mere inches. Do you remember what happened?"

The grey eyes closed and Byakuya wracked his brain to put the pictures together that swam in his mind.

He had been walking in the garden. Shihana had been there and she had approached him, barefooted in the snow. He remembered her slender body pressed against his and then the sharp pain in his back.

Yet, something didn't quite fit. It had been very unlike Shihana to display such emotion and her expression had been somehow dreamlike. Then there were only fragments of memories. Red eyes and a painstakingly familiar laughter. The voice of Ichimaru Gin whispering cruelties in his ear. Byakuya's eyes flew open.

"There is something wrong with Shihana", he mumbled. "Something we didn't quite notice. Don't let anyone be alone with her right now. She might be dangerous."

As an afterthought, he added: "Could you please send for Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"Of course", assured Unohana gently and at a sign from her, a young healer left the room.

The door hadn't quite closed behind him when it opened again and Rukia burst into the room.

"Nii-sama!", she gasped and hurried over to the bed.

With a pang, Byakuya noticed that her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying.

"What happened? The guard wouldn't tell anything!", she asked.

"I am fine", replied Byakuya. At a sharp glance from Unohana he corrected himself. "I have been better, but there's no reason to worry, right Unohana-taichou?"

"But Nii-sama, how did this happen?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, but instantly realized that it would do more damage to hide the truth from Rukia and might even put her in danger.

"It was Shihana-san", he said, his voice betraying no emotion.

Rukia went white as a sheet. "Impossible!", she cried, "Shihana would never do something like that!"

"Calm down", demanded Byakuya and his grey eyes shot her a strict glance. "I do not think she did so willingly. It is likely that it has to do with what she experienced in Hueco Mundo."

Rukia nodded slowly and cast down her gaze. Then her head snapped back up. "I forgot! This morning, I saw Shihana on the way to her quarters. She was dripping wet. I called out and asked her what was wrong. Then she just screamed at me to leave her alone and shut herself up in her quarters. I found it strange, but I was on the way here so it slipped my mind."

"That is rather interesting", mumbled Byakuya. "It might indicate that she is perhaps half-aware of what she had been doing and shut you out in order to protect you."

Before he could complete his train of thought, the door opened again and revealed the flaming red hair of Abarai Renji.

"You called for me, taichou? Taichou!" Renji jumped when he realized that Byakuya was at the 4th as a patient and immediately came over to the bed to stand at Rukia's side.

"What the heck happened to ya, taichou?", he asked.

"Shihana-san happened", answered Byakuya, already a bit tired of repeating the same facts over and over.

"It seems she doesn't have full control over what she is doing." He silenced Renji with a wave of his hand.

"That is why I called you here. You are to guard her and by all possible means prevent her from running away again or hurting anyone else. The 4th and 12th will have to run a few tests to find out what is wrong with her. You will have your Zanpakuto ready at all times as it is possible she will try to harm you. Be aware that this might be Aizen's doing. Don't underestimate the risk. I trust you to fulfil your duty, Abarai-fukutaichou."

"Yes, taichou!", answered Renji, bowed and left the room.

**Surprised? Please tell me what you think! So far I've only written 30 chapters and I'm struggling to get enough motivation to continue.  
So reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27: To die for

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Actually, I have just finished chapter 31, so now' the time to get this chapter up.  
I got inspired to one scene by a line from Manson's "If I was your Vampire". Anyone who knows the song might know which I mean^^.  
Now please enjoy!**

**Chapter 27:**

Shihana jumped, when she heard the sound of the door opening. Who would be so rude to enter without knocking?

Abarai Renji stepped in, a serious look on his face. He was wearing his black shikakusho and his hair was bound up tightly, the tattoos hidden by a piece of black cloth.

"Good day, Shihana-san", he said. "Mind if I join you for a while?"

A slightly panicked look passed over Shihana's face.

"Has something happened, Renji-kun?" she whispered. "The servants are acting strange, but nobody tells me what's wrong. Please, let me know what happened!"

Renji bit his lip. What to do? She might still be unstable, what if this sets her over the edge? But making up a quick lie?

"Um, there was some kind of accident and taichou's been hurt", he managed to say. "But he's all fine now", Renji added quickly.

"Oh, so that was it?" Shihana sat down reluctantly.

Still, why were there blurry images drifting inside her head? Why couldn't she remember anything from last night from when she'd seen Byakuya in the garden? Why had she woken up beside a river outside in the cold?

Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up to see Renji still standing a little awkward by the door.

"I am very sorry, Renji-kun. Where are my manners. Do come in and have a seat, I'll ask for some tea."

Renji watched her pass into the next room. He heard soft voices talking, then she appeared again.

He hastily sat down and grinned apologetically.

"I haven't really properly apologized for beating up that Reki-guy yesterday", he said. "You're not pissed at me any more, are you?"

"Sure not, Renji-kun", Shihana smiled. "And Reki has already forgiven my silence."

"R-reki has...?" Renji stuttered. Then he quickly closed his mouth. Now was not the time to think about that. Taichou had given him an order. And to judge from appearances, Shihana really seemed a bit off.

Come to think of it, she was still standing by the other door, keeping away from him.

"Um, Shihana-san, may I ask, is there a reason for you remaining standing?" he asked.

Shihana's eyes widened slightly. "No, there isn't. Silly me, I was just lost in thought."

She slowly walked over towards the small table.

"My my, Abarai-kun. What d'ya think ya're doing, bringing your Zanpakutou into this innocent lady's house?"

Renji jumped up and pulled Zabimaru out in one fluid movement. He whirled around.

Only there was no one there.

The cruel laughter of Ichimaru Gin echoed in his ears. "Where are ya looking, Abarai-kun. I'm right here, ya know?"

Renji realized too late, where the voice was coming from.

Shihana took a flash step and appeared right in front of him.

Before Renji could move, she had gathered Zabimaru in her hands, gripping it tightly. Blood oozed forth and Renji knew that if he pulled back now, he would cut her to the bone.

She placed the sharp tip over her heart and said: "Kill me now, Renji. Kill me before I kill you. It will be for the better." Behind her eyes seemed to flicker an eerie red light. Her hands trembled and her face was screwed up in deep concentration.

I can't hold out much longer, Shihana thought. The deafening voice in her head grew louder and louder. She saw Renji through a veil of red. Please hurry up and do it!, she thought desperately.

Renji's thoughts raced. What to do? Giving in was no option, yanking the katana back neither. Suddenly an idea sprang forth.

He had never been good with kido, but now desperation lent him the concentration he needed.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo #61 Rikudou Kourou!" he screamed.

Shihana went rigid. She wasn't able to move a finger.

Gently, Renji pried her fingers open and extracted the blade. He carefully resheathed Zabimaru, then he took hold of Shihana's arms.

"You know, right? That it was not really you who attacked Kuchiki-taichou last night. It's only Ichimaru trying to twist this all around. Whatever stupid trick this is, I'll figure it out and break it. Understand, Shihana-san? Don't give up yet!"

He shook her slightly as if to wake her from a dream.

Her eyes still stared at him, the pupils dilated by fear and panic. His binding kido began to shatter, as he had known it would all along. Still Renji held her firm.

Suddenly he noticed, that probably from the shunpo and his shaking, her kimono had slightly slid down, revealing a part of her upper chest.

The marigold-shaped scar was deep red as if burning.

Curious, Renji let go of Shihana's right shoulder and briefly touched his fingers to the scar.

He flinched back immediately, it was really burning hot!

Then a thought flashed through his head.

Clenching his teeth, he pressed his full hand against the scar.

**Muhahaha, such a mean cliffhanger! I hope you like it nonetheless! Keep reading, there'll be some action coming up!  
As always, I looove reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28: Mirror cabinet

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, not me.

**Note: Unfortunately, there might be no update until next weekend, because I'm doing a clinical clerkship next week which could keep me busy. Until then, you can help me and be creative: remember that Byakuya owe's Yoruichi one? I already decided she'll ask him do something at the marriage, what exactly, I'm not sure of yet. So ideas what she could ask are appreciated! Let's make Byakuya blush!  
Now enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 28:**

Your father's gone a-hunting

Through the silver and the glass

Where only greed can enter

But spirit may not pass

(from "Hunter's lullaby", Leonard Cohen)

For a moment, there was only white-hot pain. Then, red seemed to fill his vision, until he felt like drowning in a lake of dark blood.

Renji opened his eyes to find he wasn't in Kuchiki manor any more.

The floor he was sitting on was made of cool white marble. The ceiling was quite low and also white.

But all around him he saw his own troubled face reflected. The whole room was filled with tall mirrors.

He sprang to his feet and unsheathed Zabimaru, turning around wearily.

He flinched, because his hand gripping the hilt hurt a great deal. With a glance he could see that the image of a flower had been burned into his palm.

Renji carefully strode across the room between the silent walls of mirrors.

He soon found out, that they were arranged like a maze, often showing only his own image glaring back at him at a dead end.

"Ah, welcome, Abarai-kun. How rude of me to let you wait."

Renji whirled around.

Ichimaru Gin was calmly walking down the mirror-corridor, his silent crowd of doppelgangers following along the walls.

"Have you felt it yet?", he asked in a kind voice, his smile widening. "the despair?"

Renji had no time to answer, because the blink of an eye later, Gin's Zanpakutou was barely blocked by Zabimaru.

Sparks flew, when they jumped apart and their blades crossed again.

"Did it come as a shock? Shihana-chan begging ya to kill her?" Gin chuckled.

Renji exploded. "Howl, Zabimaru!", he roared and lunged at the silver-haired man.

Gin dodged with ease, still chuckling to himself.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso", he stated while taking a flash step to the side.

Renji whirled around, but couldn't prevent the blade from nicking his right forearm.

He hissed angrily and resumed the attack.

Some time later, Renji was bleeding from several small wounds while he hadn't cut Ichimaru even once. That ever-present smile began slowly to grind on his nerves.

But Renji had had time to calm down again and was trying to figure out a weakness in his enemy's attacks.

Let's see, he can adjust the length of his sword at will. It changes length rapidly and combined with his shunpo he can quickly stab at any opening in my defence. But it cannot change shape! Since his Zanpakutou only changes its length, I should be able to avoid it, if I keep out from its line of attack!

Renji whipped Zabimaru around, aiming for Gin's head. As he had anticipated, his enemy ducked, then immediately flash stepped away to do a counter attack.

Renji, being trained by his taichou's amazing shunpo skills, easily kept track of Gin and turned around to face him.

He only had mere seconds from the moment the tip of the blade was pointed, yet he made it. Just when Shinso extended to stab him in the chest, he jumped, touched the blade for the instant of a flash step and let Zabimaru bite deep into his enemy's flesh.

Blood gushed forth from a deep wound to Gin's right shoulder. The blow would have beheaded him, had he not reacted a split second earlier.

"Seems I've underestimated ya, Abarai-kun. Sheesh, I guess I wasn't the first ta", he spat.

Renji growled and attacked again.

Zabimaru missed Gin's head by an inch, but Renji yanked it up and it hit the white ceiling, so it changed direction and cut Gin's right leg. He flash stepped away with a slight air of surprise.

"Yare yare, always such a hot-head, Abarai-kun", he said. "Ya poor manners'll never match up ta nobles."

Renji brandished his Zanpakutou with such force now, that Gin was pushed back while blocking the blade.

Strangely, the mirror he crashed against did not break, but he seemed to sink into its surface. He waved at the stunned Renji and walked out of the frame.

Renji caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye.

The red-head jumped back, resulting in receiving only a cut to his left shoulder.

Did his eyes play tricks on him? Had Ichimaru really just vanished into the mirror? Well, only one way to stop it!

Renji whipped Zabimaru to strike against Gin, who dodged the blow. The blade should have crashed into the mirror behind him, shattering it into thousand pieces.

However, it passed its surface, leaving behind what looked like ripples on a water surface. After he hauled Zabimaru back, the mirror looked as if nothing had happened at all.

"Nothing is as it seems", whispered Gin cruelly from behind and stabbed Renji in the right flank.

The tip of the blade missed his liver, but punctured his lung instead.

Coughing up blood, Renji stumbled away from his enemy. Who disappeared in a mirror to his right, only to reappear on his left side.

Renji had a hard time dodging his enemy's strikes which came from all sides now.

While he ran through the maze, the silver-haired man hot on his heels, he frantically tried to think of a possibility to eliminate the threat the mirrors posed for him.

The ceiling was too low to fight on top the mirrors, they seemed to be indestructible...Were they? He decided it was worth a try.

"Bankai", said Renji. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

In a cloud of smoke, the massive bankai form appeared, curling around its master in endless circles.

Renji cried out and brandished the giant snake, trying to crush the mirrors around him.

"Useless", smirked Gin and one of Zabimaru's pieces was destroyed by his own katana.

The red-head didn't need to hear this because the same thing that had happened before had happened again. The mirrors were truly indestructible. What to do?

He had learned better control of his bankai since he had fought Byakuya. Still, as strong as it was, it was far too slow to catch up to an enemy who could use this mirrors to disappear and reappear to his liking.

Renji blocked another blow at his head and coughed. His body was covered in shallow wounds and he had only landed a few hits. Was this ex-taichou invincible? Would he die right here at the hands of a traitor?

No, there was still one possibility left. One way to capture an enemy that was too fast.

Renji arched his back when Shinso suddenly pierced his gut.

Choking, he fell on his knees. His bankai disappeared and Zabimaru clattered to the ground.

"Was that all tha great fukutaichou Abarai Renji can do?" drawled Gin and prowled nearer.

He stood over his fallen foe whose eyes had already half closed. His breathing came slow and shallow.

Gin yanked his katana out and immediately the blood began to gush forth, staining his white shikakusho.

"What shoulda do?" he mocked. "Let ya bleed to death? Or make it a short one, a clean beheading? What a bother, so hard ta decide."

He failed to notice the smile on Renji's lips and his hand resting next to Zabimaru's hilt.

Ichimaru Gin's smile vanished when his head was cut open by the merciless blade of Renji's katana.

The mirrors shattered, one by one.

With great contentment and relief, Renji looked down on the corpse of his enemy. Then his eyes went wide.

Gin's form shattered and disappeared.

"No", whispered Renji. "Not all in vain!" Zabimaru slid from his grip and the world went black.

**How was it? Darn fight scenes, but cannot do without them. And don't worry, of course poor Renji won't die^^. Review review review!**


	29. Chapter 29: A nightmare's end

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**Note: Thanks again for the nice reviews! The apprenticeship has been time consuming, but not as much as I feared, so you can hope for another update in a few days, I guess.  
Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 29:**

"He was part of my dream, of course--but then I was part of his dream, too!"

(from "Through the looking glass", Lewis Caroll)

The piece of mirror in Gin's hand exploded into countless glittering shards. He touched his hand to his cheek. It came away bloody. His face twisted into a grimace of rage.

"How dare you take what's mine, Abarai?" he growled. "I'll show you pain, I'll show you suffering, I'll show you TRUE DESPAIR!"

The voice echoed down the corridors of Las Noches and scared a few lower Arrancar away.

In a far away hall, Aizen Souzuke smiled.

"Um, may I come in, Shihana-san?", asked Rukia.

When no answer came, she hesitatingly pulled open the door. She froze at what she saw.

A bizarre plateau had been set up in the middle of Shihana's room.

Shihana stood still as a statue, staring blindly ahead, her eyes wide with fear.

Towering over her stood Renji, his left hand clutching her upper arm, his right hand pressed to her chest. He was bleeding from several deep gashes and from his mouth trickled a thin thread of crimson blood.

"What's going on?", whispered Rukia.

While she still watched, another wound opened in Renji's gut. Blood flowed out and splashed to the floor.

Suddenly, Shihana convulsed. Rukia thought she saw some kind of red mist rise from her body and vanish into thin air.

When Shihana came to, the first thing she saw was crimson. Renji's red hair, Renji's red blood.

The grip on her arm slackened and the tall man soundlessly sank to the floor.

"Renji!" Shihana cried. She fell on her knees, hugged the limp body to her chest and began to sob miserably.

"Have I now killed you a second time?" she cried. Then her voice died down to a mere whisper.

"No. Say it isn't true. Please let this be one of the nightmares. No. No. Please, no!"

She was half-aware of a pair of small, gentle hands prying her away from Renji and hugging her back with comforting warmth.

"It'll be all right, Shihana-san", muttered Rukia soothingly. "The healers are already there. And I saw you, you didn't do a thing to Renji. Don't blame yourself. He'll be all right."

In the dark of the night, Shihana lay awake and listened into herself. It felt strangely empty.

The whispering voice and cruel laughter was gone. The feeling of being watched constantly was gone, too.

She touched her hand to the scar on her chest. It was just a scar.

'You who bear my seal are now bound to me forever.' Was the bond truly cut? Would she ever be free of the nightmares and flashes of memory that plagued her? Would she ever be able to live without the fear that he might come for her again? This smiling devil who smelled like blood.

She would never forget the sound of his laughter. It echoed in her head even now.

Would Reki really marry her, maimed as she was? And Renji, saving her yet again. Her eyes grew wet when she thought of him. He had gone through so much pain for her, yet what could she do to make it up to him?

Renji awoke under the soft white covers in the 4th squad barracks.

"What happened?" he moaned, fingering his countless bandaged wounds.

"You cleansed a demon", answered a smooth voice from next to his head.

"Oh, taichou! A demon? I remember there were many mirrors and Ichimaru... That bastard! He escaped again!"

Renji sat up in bed only to be pushed down unceremoniously.

"Rest up, Abarai", said Byakuya. "You succeeded in destroying whatever power he had over my cousin. That is enough for now."

"I did?" Renji muttered. He looked at his hands. Only then did he notice the scar on the palm of his right hand. It had the shape of a marigold. He smiled. "So Shihana-san's save now?"

Byakuya nodded. Then his grey eyes fixed his fukutaichou in a firm gaze. "I am deeply thankful, Abarai. The Kuchiki family will not forget this."

Renji only stared. Not once had he heard this much praise from his taichou. It left him speechless.

"By the way", added Byakuya casually, "you might get visitors soon. Be sure to make a good impression. Though I fear that you already have. I must get going. Get well soon, Abarai, otherwise the piles on your desk will topple over."

He rose gracefully and left the room.

Renji pouted. Deeply thankful, but not signing a few papers for me? How mean, taichou!

Then he started to wonder what kind of visitors Byakuya had spoken of.

He jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door.

"Do come in!" Renji called out.

The door opened to admit a middle-aged man and woman with the familiar black hair of the Kuchiki clan. They wore formal kimonos with the family crest.

To Renji's surprise, both bowed low. His eyes went round as saucers. Who were they? Nobles bowing to him of all people? Had the world turned crazy?

"Please accept our deepest thanks, Abarai Renji", said the man in a deep smooth voice.

They slowly approached his bed and the woman smiled at him sweetly. She looked like she had been very beautiful in her youth. Renji stared at them baffled.

A look of understanding suddenly crossed the woman's face.

"Oh, Shimaru dear, how impolite of us. He doesn't even know who we are!" she said.

"Please excuse our insolence, Abarai-fukutaichou", hurried Shimaru to say. "We are Kuchiki Shimaru and Kuchiki Ayasi, Kuchiki Shihana's parents."

"Oh", Renji exclaimed. "Nice to meet you", he added quickly.

"We wanted to thank you for saving our daughter", continued Shimaru. "And though she might still be engaged to Shihoin Reki, we would now rather see her in the hands of another shinigami."

"We won't ever forget what you did for Shihana", said Ayasi.

"We will let you rest now", announced Shimaru. "Recover soon, Abarai Renji."

A moment later, they were gone.

Renji sat in bed unmoving, wondering whether he had just seen a pair of ghosts in Soul Society. His head spun. First taichou thanking him, now Shihana's parents. Perhaps she would visit him herself? He longed to see her pale face without the stain of sadness that had haunted her ever since her abduction.

**If you like it or you don't, please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Words left unsaid

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it's Tite Kubo's.

**Note: Next chapter is up! And there will be kissing!! Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 30:**

"Shihana-san?" tried Rukia and stuck her head around the door. She found her friend sitting by the window absent-mindedly caressing a black cat. She had never seen the cat around the manor and briefly wondered where it came from. "I'm going to visit Renji. Care to come with me?"

Shihana looked up and for a moment her inner turmoil showed clearly on her face. Then she stood and straightened her kimono. It was golden today, with a pattern of small embroidered dragons.

"I am coming, Rukia-san. Thanks for picking me up", she said. "I seem unable to measure up the courage to do it on my own."

Rukia smiled reassuringly and held out her small hand. "That's what friends are for!"

They arrived at the 4th while the sky was still light. Across the corridor, Hanatarou spotted Rukia and waved at her. "Rukia-san!", he shouted. "Abarai-fukutaichou's room it right over here."

They knocked and entered after Renji's familiar voice had allowed them so.

Shihana struggled hard to keep an expressionless face.

Renji sat in bed, his upper body and arms tightly wrapped in white bandages. His hair was down and he bore an impish grin on his face.

Shihana's heart pounded so hard that she was afraid they might hear it. He looked so breathtakingly handsome that it left her speechless.

Rukia suppressed a giggle. During his initial treatment she had already observed which effect this 'wounded warrior-Renji' had on the female healers. No doubt Shihana was going through the same pains.

"Yo, Renji", she said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Fine", smiled Renji. "And even more so, after I see you two." He grinned and winked at Rukia.

"What's wrong, Shihana-san?" asked the small woman. "Come and sit down. His bites just sting a little."

She laughed and ducked when Renji tried to hit her around the head.

Shihana stepped slowly nearer. Then she reminded herself of her family name and straightened up.

"Please accept my apologies that I haven't showed up earlier, Renji-kun. For all you have done for me I will be forever indebted to you."

"And where's the bow?" asked a voice from the door. Matsumoto strolled in and gave Shihana a clap on the backside, causing her to jump. "Really, is the Kuchiki-stiffness contagious? You better stay away, Renji-san!"

She propped down next to Rukia and took out a sake bowl.

"I've come to help reduce the enormous store of alcoholics some people dare to give our poor Renji-san. It can't be good for your health, ne?"

Stop being stupid, Shihana told herself and finally joined her friends. She avoided looking at Renji, though.

It wasn't long until more shinigami showed up. First were Kira and Hisagi, soon followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. After Iba, Hinamori and even Kyouraku-taichou with Ise in his wake had joined the crowd, the room was stuffed.

"What the heck's going on here?" came a voice from the window.

Ichigo sat perched on the windowsill and peeked in. "And here I thought I could ease your loneliness", he laughed.

Renji grinned and elbowed Rukia in the ribs. "Now's the moment to take revenge for the comment on your drawing skills. Come on, it's as good an opportunity as any other!"

Rukia blushed violently and shook her head.

"Huh, what's he talking about?" asked Shihana curiously. Rukia saw her chance and jumped on it.

"Ah, there was this evening when we got pissed and Renji here wanted to know... mm-mmph!"

Renji, a panicked look on his face had covered her mouth.

"Okay, okay", he hurried to say. "Forget what I said and don't say anything further!"

Rukia nodded.

"What was that about?", whispered Shihana over to Ichigo.

"Not a clue", gave the orange-haired man back and shrugged. "I'll grill Rukia about it next time I catch her alone."

The party went on for several hours, until Isane stuck her head in and demanded silence in consideration of the other patients. It resulted in Matsumoto forcing her to join the crowd.

It was after midnight, when the others slowly staggered home, leaving Renji and Rukia alone.

"Where's Shihana?" asked Renji and looked around as if hoping he had somehow missed her presence.

"She went home hours ago", answered Rukia. His disappointed look made her sad.

"Listen, Renji, there's still two weeks until the rescheduled wedding. Perhaps she'll still see reason", said the small woman.

Renji sighed. "Ya know, her parents were here earlier today. They were really civil, and I jus' thought...you know, after all we've been through."

"Give her some time", advised Rukia. "It's not that she doesn't like you. I've seen her look at you and I've seen her cry over you."

The red-head frowned. "But what does she think of Reki? Does she love him?"

Rukia made a thoughtful face. "To be earnest, I don't know. She did not like him at first, but I don't know how she's feeling right now. You better just ask her yourself."

"What if she says she does?" asked Renji, a pained expression on his face. "Geez, I feel like a coward!" He hung his head.

Rukia hugged his bandaged chest. "Don't say that", she murmured. "Look at me, I'm as pathetic as you."

Renji smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like this a while, each finding comfort in their old friend.

Finally, Rukia raised her head.

"I better get going", she said. "Nii-sama would throw a fit if I went missing during the night."

Renji lay back in the dark room, his arms crossed under his head. He stared up to the ceiling.

Can I just stand back on the day of this fucking wedding and watch her being whisked away by this dickhead of a noble? If she said she loved him I guess I'd have to...

Renji sighed and closed his eyes exasperatedly. He quickly drifted off into deep sleep.

He awoke with a start when something rustled nearby.

Still half-asleep, Renji groped around in the dark for Zabimaru on the night-stand.

"Who's there?" he called, feeling foolish.

"Um, it's me, Renji-kun. Why don't you lower your Zanpakutou?" In the dim light from the window, Shihana stepped nearer. "I wanted some time alone with you", she said.

Renji put Zabimaru down again and sat up properly.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Shihana-san?", he asked.

Shihana blushed and hoped he wouldn't see it in the dark room.

"There was that time when you brought me breakfast... you wanted to ask something, I think", she muttered.

"Oh that", said Renji and scratched his head absent-mindedly. "It ain't important. But there is actually something I need to know."

"What is it?" asked Shihana. She was standing right beside his bed now and her pale face was shining in the moonlight.

Renji took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. Watch me now, Rukia, he thought.

"Do you truly love Shihoin Reki?" he finally blurted out.

A moment of painful silence followed. Renji cursed inwardly.

"No", replied Shihana. "I love only you." And then she kissed him.

Renji's mind went completely blank. There was only the feel of her soft lips and the faint smell of jasmine from her hair. He moved a hand up to cup her face and marvelled at the texture of her skin.

Her arms wrapped around his back and made him shiver. Then she left his mouth to lick and bite his neck, eliciting a low moan from him.

He reached out and...

his hand closed on thin air.

Panting, Renji sat up in bed. The room was dark like before, but completely empty.

"Damn it!" he cursed and buried his face in his hands. "And it was just getting good! And what to do about this?" He looked accusingly down on his obvious arousal. A cold shower in the middle of the night? Definitely out of the question. Think of something really horrid! The soutaichou in the bath. Omaeda naked. Ah, that did the trick.

Flouncing back again, Renji yawned. He briefly wondered whether he should tell Rukia. Nah, she'd only laugh her little head off. Anyhow, perhaps it would be easier to ask Shihana in real life, now that he'd already practised.

Soon, Renji was snoring lightly until the sun went up.

**Well, there was kissing, even if it was just a dream. But don't worry, real kisses will come in some time in the future^^.  
Also, there's still lots of fun coming up, including the thing Yoruichi asks Byakuya to do for the wedding.  
I appreciate your opinion, so please review!**


	31. Chapter 31: A change of heart

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are property of Tite Kubo.

**Note: Another chapter is up and it's super-long! I had written one part of this chapter (the walk in the garden) quite some time ago and was wondering where to include it. I think it fits in fine right there. But take a look yourself and enjoy!**

**Chapter 31:**

"Shimaru-sama and Ayasi-sama kindly invite you to have afternoon tea with them, Shihana-sama", said the maid bowing low.

"Thank you for the message. I will be there in a few minutes", replied Shihana and stood up.

She set her kimono right, brushed her hair until it shone and reattached the Kuchiki hairpin. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to her parents quarters. She was afraid she knew what this was about.

"Good afternoon, father, mother", she said upon entering and gave her parents a slight bow.

"Come and sit down, Shihana", advised her father. Ayasi gave her the ghost of a smile and began to pour the tea.

"We wanted to talk to you about the upcoming wedding", Shimaru began. "I did not foresee that you would come to an agreement with the Shihoin house so soon."

"I tried my best", answered Shihana.

All three sat for a moment in silence and sipped their tea. Then Shimaru continued.

"We had the impression you would rather remain unmarried."

"That may have been initially the case", explained Shihana, "but I have changed my opinion. I will marry Shihoin Reki."

"Would you not rather marry Abarai-fukutaichou?" asked her father.

Shihana's eyes widened slightly. She showed no other emotion, but was sure that it hadn't gone unnoticed. This were her parents after all. But still, to ask that...

"You need not propose that, father", Shihana said coolly. "I won't bring further misfortune upon you in marrying a commoner."

She nearly jumped, when her mother suddenly spoke up.

"But Abarai-fukutaichou is no simple commoner", she said gently. "We have spoken to him and I perceived him as a strong and steadfast young man with an honest personality. A devoted shinigami of the thirteen court guards and worthy of admiration. I would not weep to see you as his wife."

Yet you would not cry for joy, either, thought Shihana. It pained her to see her parents trying so hard for her. She knew they would have a hard time if she gave in now.

"I have decided", Shihana spoke, banning all doubt from her voice, "I will marry Shihoin Reki of the noble house Shihoin and I will be happy with my choice."

"We accept your decision and will not inquire further", said Shimaru and bowed his head. "Then let us pass on to discussing the last details of the wedding."

Back in her room, Shihana tried to continue reading the book she had started, but found herself unable to concentrate. Surprised, she noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.

She had crossed the point of no return now. To think that her parents would actually praise Renji like that...

For a moment an unbidden image came to her head, of Renji, all dressed up standing in the grand salon of Kuchiki manor, smiling at her. She shook her head to drive the thought away.

A soft mewing came from the door. When she opened it, the black cat from Shihoin estate prowled in. It had visited her a couple of times ever since their first encounter and she found consolation in petting the small animal and pouring out her heart.

It was like a friend for her, whom she could tell things she couldn't even tell Rukia, because she had to keep her mask up for the wedding's sake.

Softly closing the door, she lay down on the futon. The cat jumped on and curled up on her chest. She scratched it behind the ears causing it to purr and half close its golden eyes.

"You won't believe what happened today, kitty", sighed Shihana. "My parents asked me if I would rather marry Renji than Reki. Can you believe them? They've been acting different ever since I came back. More caring. I have always wished for them to show me more affection, to consider my feelings, too. But now, I would rather have my cold-hearted stone-faced parents back. It would be much easier, then. They should know that this is for the best. They won't be ruined and living at Shihoin estate, I'll be able to distance myself from them. Prevent them from getting hurt again for my sake. It is for the best. Yet why can't I feel happy, kitty?"

Shihana stiffled a sob and raised a hand to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop.

The cat mewed and looked at her with her golden eyes. Shihana had the impression it was trying to say something.

"What do you want to say, kitty? Can you give me some advice?"

"Yeah, get a grip and sort this bloody mess out! I always thought the Kuchiki's were stubborn, but plain stupid? Have Bya-bo pound some sense into you!" spat Yoruichi. With these words, she sprang up, whacked Shihana across the face with her tail and made her exit through a nearby window.

Shihana lay frozen with shock.

"I-it actually spoke?" she whispered. Then she broke into laughter. That cat! It had really tried to show her around Shihoin estate. And it had listened to her pointless rambling for days. Shihana blushed slightly. How embarrassing to have shared her most intimate thoughts with a stranger. It had sounded so annoyed at her and called her stupid! And who the heck was this Bya-bo she should talk with?

"Hm", muttered Shihana, making a thoughtful face. "It couldn't be Byakuya-san in any case? Should I go ask him whether he knows a talking cat? Way to look like the fool of a lifetime! No way I'm asking that!"

She covered her laughing face with her hands and suddenly remembered that she had an appointment with Byakuya-san this evening. He had promised to practice dancing for the wedding with her, which she had never done before. She hastily stood and went to prepare herself.

When she finally walked over towards Byakuya's rooms, Shihana wore four kimono layers which were about as heavy as her shiro-maku and uchikake would be. She was grateful that she wasn't marrying during summer.

She thought she heard voices from the room, when she knocked on her cousin's door. Who could it be?

"Enter", came Byakuya's smooth voice and she slid the door open.

She barely restrained herself from closing it again and running away. Behind Byakuya stood Rukia and...

Renji.

Shihana forced a nervous smile.

"Good evening Byakuya-san, Rukia-san, Abarai-fukutaichou", she said.

"Why are we back to last name, Shihana-san?" asked Renji, baffled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I apologize", said Shihana and bowed. "It was my mistake, Renji-kun."

"I hope you do not mind those two joining us for training, Shihana-san", said Byakuya. "I dare say they need the practice."

"And why is he only looking at me saying that?" whispered Renji to Rukia. She grinned. "He is underestimating your natural grace, Renji."

"Eh, stop mocking me in front of Shihana-san! And remind me why I try so hard for this stupid wedding."

"Don't pout, it's unmanly!" laughed Rukia and straightened up, when Byakuya shot them a look.

"Let's begin", he announced.

The room was big to begin with. Now a wide free space had been made and many lanterns were lit to illuminate their private dance floor.

Byakuya gestured for Shihana to come to him and took her right hand with his left.

"Now put your left hand on my shoulder", he said. Shihana did so while he put his right hand on her hip.

"Are you spacing out, Abarai?" he called over the the other couple.

Renji jumped and hurried to copy him.

"Not so stiff", Byakuya chided. "Hold your arm in a way your partner can relax. As Rukia is much smaller than you, you need to hold it lower."

"Uh, like this, taichou?" asked Renji, cheeks slightly reddened from embarrassment.

"It will suffice", replied Byakuya. "Instruments, please!"

At his word, a group of musicians emerged from the next room and settled down near the door. Soon, they began to play a light melody.

"We will start with a classic waltz", said Byakuya. "First, listen to the rhythm of the tune. It will tell you when to place your steps. The woman does the first step. Step forth with your right foot while I step back with my left foot. Then step back with your left foot and immediately put your right foot next to it. Start now."

There was a shuffling of feet followed by an "Ow!" from Rukia and a hushed "Sorry!" from Renji.

"Be sure not to step on your partner's toes", reminded Byakuya.

"You are doing quite well for a beginner, Shihana-san", he commented then.

"If I remember right, this is all about the man being a good leader", replied Shihana and smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Renji from across the room. "I guess this Reki-guy with his domination complex is really good in this then", he grumbled so low only Rukia could hear.

"I guess he would be good at it because he has learned it since he was a child", said Rukia. "But we'll make it anyway. Think of it as a complicated fighting move."

And really, after a few minutes, they had managed to move with the rhythm without entangling their legs or stepping on each other's feet. But when they looked over to Byakuya and Shihana, they realized those two had already progressed to the next stage and were turning with elegant grace.

Soon, an hour had passed and Byakuya allowed them to have a break to catch their breath.

"I expected this to be hard", said Renji, "but I never thought it would be so exhausting!"

"Huh, so hot!" Shihana exclaimed and tried to fan herself some fresh air with her flat hands.

"I advise you take a walk in the garden to cool down, Shihana-san. Abarai can accompany you", said Byakuya and gave Renji a look that clearly said there was no point in arguing.

"Might be nice", nodded Shihana and shot Rukia a questioning glance. The small woman just shrugged and smiled.

When they stepped outside, the sky was silky black and it was snowing.

They walked in silence, only the soft whisper of the falling snow and their crunching steps echoing between the white walls.

Shihana forced herself not to look at Renji and when she finally did he looked every way as fascinating as she had dreaded. His red hair stood out against all the white and black like a splash of blood. Snow had caught in it and dampened the strands, making it shine.

It was only then that she noticed he had been watching her.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Shihana-san", he said softly. "Winter seems to be your season."

She could not speak. What was she doing, walking here in the garden with Abarai Renji of all people? She should be thinking of Shihoin Reki and the well-being of her family.

Renji's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "You're shivering, Shihana-san. Are you cold?"

Before she could answer, he had shrugged out of the cloak he had thrown over and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Can't have taichou chiding me for letting you catch a cold, can I?", he smiled.

Shihana breathed in deeply. The air was fresh and sharp, but in the cloak lingered the scent of Abarai Renji and she felt slightly dizzy inhaling it.

Renji looked down into her pale face framed with the familiar black Kuchiki hair. He suddenly realized what her parents had meant to say when they informed him they would rather see another shinigami having her hand.

Was it really all right to assume they might have meant him? Was he truly going mental now, having the guts to think the noble house of Kuchiki would want one of their daughters in the hands of a commoner like him?

All to hell with it!

He bowed down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Shihana stiffened. But there was no pain in the chest. Only Renji. His soft lips on hers, his body emanating warmth and this delicious scent making her head spin.

This was nothing like the kiss she had shared with Reki. She had felt nothing then.

Now she felt as if the world had narrowed down to only the two of them. She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him desperately. She could not lose him again, she would never let go.

Renji pressed her closer. The sweet taste of her mouth made him lose his mind. He wanted her so much that it hurt. He had wanted her the moment he saw her in Rukongai, all proud and perfect and every part a Kuchiki.

He snapped back to reality. Gently he drew away and carefully observed her face.

The grey eyes had glazed over, dark lashes half hiding them. Her cheeks were flushed the delicate pink of cherry blossoms.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered and smiled.

"Here I'm being proper for once and all ya do is complain", he laughed. "Let's go back unless you catch a cold."

The way back seemed far too short a time to enjoy Shihana leaning against his shoulder, still with that content smile on her lips.

About time they got it going, thought Byakuya and barely restrained from rolling his eyes. Young people nowadays! He would have been cursed to have that dreadful Shihoin dragging her away to his lair. Abarai might be a fool, but he was a honest, hard-working one.

"Way to go, Nii-sama!" grinned Rukia. Then her expression darkened. "But that's not enough, is it?"

"I am afraid not", answered Byakuya, his gaze still lingering on the two shadows in the garden. "Her parents told me she's dead set on going through with the wedding. Though we can rule out she really has feelings for that Reki-brat now."

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Rukia. This surely was an evening of surprises. For her brother to use such expressions.

"And this is really all right with you, Rukia-san?" Byakuya asked almost gently turning his grey eyes on her.

"Sure", said Rukia and smiled. "But you might have to get used to the presence of a certain substitute shinigami around the house."

"I knew it", said Byakuya, expressionless. But Rukia's sharp eyes couldn't escape the small smile tugging at his lips.

**They finally got it going! Satisfied? Disappointed? Please let me know your opinion. Next chapter you'll find out whether Shihana still  
refuses to let go of her false sense of duty. Review and I love you!**


	32. Chapter 32: Dancing death gods

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: Thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 32:**

"Aw, they've already stopped", complained Rukia.

"Don't worry", assured Byakuya calmly, "I still have an ace up my sleeve."

Rukia fought back a grin. Nii-sama was thoroughly enjoying this. She was interested, what this 'ace' would be.

"Enough slacking off already", said Byakuya, when Shihana and Renji were back inside, cheeks still flushed.

"It is time to take the next step. Music please!"

As the music began to play and Byakuya instructed them how to move, he barely suppressed an evil snicker. Just you wait, he thought. Nobody can fight the 'Tango treatment'!

"And to give Rukia, too, a chance to learn this properly, we will now change partners", announced Byakuya. There was unmistakeably a note of amusement in his cool voice.

Shihana and Renji both blushed when they approached each other. Renji gingerly took her hand in his.

"What is this, Abarai?" called Byakuya from across the room, already leading Rukia skilfully. "You can't dance a tango standing that far apart. I get the impression you are not trying enough. Need I show you myself?"

"N-no, taichou!" stuttered Renji and finally pulled Shihana closer. He was almost able to feel her rapid heartbeat. He swallowed. "Um, you'll need to place your foot between..." ...my legs now, he had wanted to say. Now that sounded incredibly wrong. Though wasn't that how taichou had instructed them earlier?

Lucky for him, Shihana began moving on her own accord. Very unlucky for him, this stupid dance was stimulating, in a very wrong way...

Renji soon found himself moving in a daze only concentrating on imagining he would dance with anyone except the person he actually held in his arms.

Shihana constantly swayed between two thoughts: this feels amazing...stop! I can't do this with Renji...still this feels amazing...I wonder how it would be to dance like this with Reki...not as amazing I guess...

Rukia buried her face in Byakuya's shoulder to hide her grin. Nii-sama had truly outdone himself with this one. It was only a matter of time until they cracked.

1...2,3 Ikkaku, 1...2,3 Iba, 1...2,3 Omaeda, thought Renji desperately. Don't look at her. Those are no breasts that press against my chest...Why is taichou trying to drive me crazy?

"Would you dance with me at the reception, Renji-san?", asked Shihana suddenly, her voice dreamy. As soon as the question was out she wanted to whack herself around the head. What the heck was she thinking? If anyone saw her dancing with Renji like that, they'd think you-know-not-what!

"If you would like that, Shihana-san", answered Renji, unable to drive the husky tone from his voice. And damn, he had to look her in the face, while saying it. They needed to stop dancing this second! Yet his body just continued moving on its own accord. And his tongue seemed to move without its master's command, too.

"May I ask you something, Shihana-san?"

"Sure", she answered. "What is it?"

"Do you truly love Shihoin Reki?"

Shihana went white as a sheet. They froze and it seemed as if the music had stopped, too, the entire room falling silent.

She wanted to say 'Yes' with the same cool resolution she had said it in front of her parents, yet she couldn't bring the word over her lips.

She looked up into Renji's face. He looked half-expectant, half-shocked about his own question.

A rapid series of images flicked through her head. Renji, the day she had met him in Rukongai, his face twisted with anger the night of Matsumoto's party, him lying dead in his own blood, his face full of determination when he refused to kill her, his grinning face in the 4th squad's barracks.

She could not tell this lie. Not to him.

"No", whispered Shihana. And then she threw herself at Renji and started to cry against his chest.

He gently stroked her back and shot Rukia and Byakuya a panicked look.

"Now, now, Shihana-san, no need to cry", he muttered eventually.

"You have no clue!" she sobbed. "If I don't do this, the-then m-my parents will be ruined!"

"Surely not", said a voice and Shihana looked up to see Byakuya standing next to them.

"I already assured your parents that the main family won't abandon them no matter what. Surely they told you this?" In her astonished face he read that they had not. The fools! Byakuya thought. He would need to have a strict word with his uncle.

"Slight changes to the marriage can be made the last minute. And I am certain some people will come even if they are invited without much time for preparation."

Now it was Renji's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about, taichou? What kind of changes? Which people?"

Rukia gave him a smack on the back of his head. "Wake up, baka!" she said. "Haven't you told me yourself that this was the last question left to ask? Now go on!"

"Uh..."

Byakuya made a gesture and the band began to play a soft romantic tune.

Renji swallowed.

"If you don't really like Shihoin-kun, well, I thought, perhaps...ow!" He rubbed the spot on his back Rukia had punched.

"Will you marry me instead, Shihana-san?"

Shihana turned her still tear-streaked face up to his. She was silent for a moment. Only the sappy yet tasteful melody was heard.

Then she smiled.

"Sure I will, Abarai Renji", she said and kissed him.

**It's finally out! Will they live happily ever after? Find out in the next chapters^^. And please tell me what you think! Also, you can make suggestions for a name for Reki's mother, for I still haven't decided on one.**


	33. Chapter 33: The Kuchiki pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had to get up a 5:00 AM the whole week to be at the hospital in time, so I've been quite tired when I came home in the evening. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, especially Icy Fae Tears, who I have to thank for the name of Reki's mum.  
Now enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Chapter 33:**

The next day, Byakuya, Shihana, her parents, Renji and Rukia sat in Byakuya's living room, drinking tea. At a loss of something better to wear, Renji was still in his black shinigami uniform and felt slightly out of place. When he remarked something like that towards Rukia she just gave him a 'get used to it' shrug and a smirk.

"Let us go over the revised guest list then", began Byakuya.

"We can exclude the whole Shihoin family, though I am afraid we will have to cope with Yoruichi-san. Filling their place will be the entirety of the 6th squad and every taichou and fukutaichou of the other divisions."

"Even Yamamoto-soutaichou?", complained Renji. "He'll surely spoil the fun", he added muttering.

"It is a question of etiquette, Renji", replied Byakuya. "By the way, have you decided on a best man, yet?"

"Um..."

"I already settled on Rukia", commented Shihana and smiled at her friend. "If you can't decide, I would propose Kurosaki Ichigo", she continued.

Both Byakuya and Renji shot her a look.

"What are the alternatives?", asked Byakuya.

"Well that would be Ikkaku Madarame, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru..."

Byakuya suppressed a sigh. "Fine, Kurosaki-kun it is. But only if he refrains from calling everybody by their first name."

"Rukia will make sure of that, won't you?", said Shihana.

Just as Rukia wanted to agree, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?", called Byakuya. When a bowing servant entered, he continued. "What is it?"

"The family council has been convoked. Your attendance is required. Excluding Rukia-san and Abarai-fukutaichou of course."

"It is Rukia-_sama_", said Shihana with an edge of coldness. "And we will be there in a minute."

When the servant had disappeared, they stood slowly.

"If I may speak so openly", remarked Shihana, "I sense trouble ahead."

"Indeed", answered her father. Byakuya nodded.

Shihana turned back to Renji and Rukia again. "I'll let you know as fast as possible what is going on. Until then, you can perhaps ring up Ichigo-kun and have him plan the wedding-eve party." She winked at them then followed behind her parents.

In the meeting room, the other family members were already gathered. The four took their seats in silence.

As usual, Byakuya, as the head of house was the first to speak.

"Why is it that we have assembled today?", he demanded.

"It has come to our ears", said the the speaker of the elders' council, "that there are plans to allow a commoner into the Kuchiki family. It is unacceptable."

"Specify the details please", commanded Byakuya with a cool and expressionless demeanour. He hadn't shown the slightest sign of surprise.

"The case regards the future marriage of Kuchiki Shihana with Abarai Renji."

"I will not allow such meddling!", said Shimaru sharply. "It is not the council's task to pry into private matters."

"It is indeed our affair as it concerns the honour of the family as well as financial resources", replied the elder.

Unbidden, an aunt spoke up. "Why would you want to drag some Rukongai cur into our house, anyway?"

"Please refrain from using such rude language, Aunt Himeno", interjected Shihana calmly. "I might need to remind you that my fiancé is an honoured fukutaichou of the Gotei 13 and one of the most competent at that. Your old-fashioned beliefs in worthiness by birth should be reconsidered."

"Where ability is concerned, I do believe Shihoin Reki owns skills more fitting for a future Kuchiki."

"We are hypothesizing without knowing the true prowess of the subjects. Is there a means to convince you of my fukutaichou's qualities?", asked Byakuya.

There was a bit of whispered conversation. Then the elders nodded.

"We will test their qualification to become a Kuchiki. If you would call for Abarai, Byakuya-sama?"

Moments after Byakuya had dispatched a hell butterfly, the door slid open and Shihoin Reki together with his parents entered the room. He had obviously already been inside the manor.

The identity of the source is revealed, thought Shihana. What a backstabbing behaviour!

After having greeted everyone, they sat down.

It took a few more minutes until Renji and Rukia arrived, too. Some mouths opened upon Rukia's entry, but were quickly closed after a strict glance from her brother.

"Now that everybody has gathered, let us discuss the procedure."

Nobody spoke, because Reki had stood up and was now facing Renji who eyed him with a distrustful look.

The air crackled with suppressed rage.

"I challenge you to a duel!", spat Reki finally.

Renji grinned.

"A duel of wits."

Uh, oh, thought Rukia. Renji's smile lessened a bit. "Fine", he ground out. "I accept your challenge."

"Very well", stated Byakuya and gestured for both of them to sit. "Incidentally, we were planning to have you compete anyhow. I suggest several disciplines. Six should be enough. Any proposals?"

"I recommend a horseback race. It is a very noble discipline", said Reki's mother Leiko with a honey-sweet voice.

"There should be calligraphy", added an elder cousin.

"Dinner etiquette."

"Music."

"A test on Seireitei history."

Byakuya held up one pale hand. "I will decide on the last task. It will be a kendo match. I am aware that this is nothing a noble would do. Yet, there is a war coming up. I assume it is of the best interest of the Kuchiki family that Shihana-san is well-protected."

"But I have never done that!", protested Reki. Byakuya turned his cold gaze on him.

"Then I shall teach you all I have taught Abarai-fukutaichou", he said. Then he turned back towards the elders.

"The competition will take place in three days time to give them some time for preparation. I expect the family to witness every task to make a final decision. If there is nothing else to discuss, let us then close this meeting."

Back at Rukia's room and without Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Shihana settled down to make a plan.

Renji shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into? Calligraphy, history, music! The only thing I'll excel in is the kendo taichou has proposed. What shall I do?"

"Don't worry", said Shihana and smiled at him. "We'll help you. First of all, calligraphy is a speciality of mine. I can teach you. Dinner etiquette we'll do together. What about history...Rukia?"

"I think Ukitake-taichou can help us with that. Leaves music and the horse race. Can you play any instrument, Renji?"

"Hell, no", answered Renji and scratched his head. "And I don't think I can learn to play one in only three days. And I haven't ever sat on a horse, either."

"Me neither", said Rukia. "You, Shihana?"

Shihana shook her head. Cringing her brows, she pondered the question. "Guess I'll have Matsumoto ask around the Gotei who can do it. We'll meet up in my rooms in half an hour, all right? Rukia, can you bring Juushirou-kun with you?"

The small woman nodded.

After the three of them had split up, Renji, at a loss of what else to do, decided to speak with his taichou.

"Enter, Abarai-fukutaichou", came the cool voice of Byakuya who had sensed his reiatsu lingering outside.

Renji came hesitatingly into the room. Byakuya sat at the window, a closed book in his lap.

"Please have a seat, Abarai", he said.

The red-head sat down and tried to remember what he had come for.

"Um, taichou, do you think...", he began.

"You stand even the slightest hint of a chance?", completed Byakuya his sentence, one eyebrow arched up.

"Surprisingly, yes, I do. You have that curious ability to struggle on even if everything seems completely hopeless. Have you come for help? I guess Shihana-san can give you a hand with calligraphy and there are lots of history books in the Seireitei library. Do you play an instrument, Abarai?"

Renji shook his head. Byakuya eyed him for a moment with an expressionless face. Inside, he pondered the possibilities.

"Can you sing?", he finally asked.

His fukutaichou shrugged. "Dunno, taichou. I haven't ever tried seriously, to be honest."

"There might be potential for a nice baritone", said Byakuya. "And you might be able to learn how to perform at least a single song properly in the sparse time. Come with me." He arose and went out into the corridor.

Renji followed him obligingly and already cursed himself for having come to him of all people. He would be one hell of a teacher for sure!

**Now what do you think? Does Renji stand a chance in all the noble disciplines? Find out in the next chapters and please review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Lessons learned

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are Tite Kubo's, not mine.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 34:**

Was there any possibility that something could feel like an eternity and still pass by in a rush?

Renji felt like he had learned for ages and still time was far too short. His legs were sore from sitting so much in seiza. He couldn't get the ink off that seemed to have been tattooed into his fingers during hours and hours of calligraphy. His eyes swam and his ears rang from Ukitake-taichou's history lessons. His throat was on fire from the damn singing training with Byakuya at the Kuchiki grand piano, he was sure he'd be hoarse and mess up completely at the competition.

And what was worse, there was only one day left and he still hadn't learned how to ride.

"I guess", said Ukitake between two coughs, "you are as well prepared as possible, Abarai-fukutaichou."

"Yes, thank you, Ukitate-taichou", answered Renji. Then his face darkened. "But I still haven't even once sat on a horse."

This moment the door burst open and Kyouraku Shunsui strolled in. "Who doesn't know how to do a good ride?", he asked cheerfully.

"Um...we were talking about horseback riding, Kyouraku-taichou", said Renji, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"And what did your pervert little mind think I was talking about, Abarai-kun?", replied the taichou and gave him a twinkling glance from under his hat.

Renji's eyes widened. "R-really, Kyouraku-taichou? Can you teach me?" He sprang up excitedly.

"Yare, yare", drawled Kyouraku. "Such a bother. And I was thinking I could have a nice lazy chat with Juu-kun."

"Please, Kyouraku-taichou! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Young love", commented Ukitake and smiled benevolently.

"Ah, why didn't you say so!", exclaimed Kyouraku. "If love is part of the game sure I'll be helping you out, Abarai-kun. Who is the young lady you're trying to impress?" He gestured for Renji to follow him.

The red-head waved at the white-haired taichou and followed Kyouraku out of the room.

"Actually, its the old geezers of the Kuchiki family, I'm trying to impress", he said, scratching his head.

Kyouraku chuckled. "A hard audience, huh? Don't worry, I'll make an expert rider out of you in no time."

They flash stepped through half the Seireitei until they reached the wall separating it from Rukongai.

"We'll be going to my family's cottage", explained Kyouraku. "As much as I hate the lot. Perhaps we can sneak into the stables without anyone noticing."

The Kyouraku cottage was situated in a wide stretch of land surrounded by forests, fields and the occasional small stream.

The house seemed deserted when they approached it. And really, they didn't run into a single person until they finally stepped into the dim light of the stables.

It smelled like hay and horses and dust danced in the rays of light falling in.

"No use starting with a nice guy", mumbled Kyouraku while he walked over to the boxes. "Knowing them, chances are high you'll end up this the worst mare they have."

"Ah, this will do", he said after a while. "Name's K...something. Call him Grumpy, cause that he is."

Renji walked over to the appointed box. In it stood a snuffling and stomping black horse which seemed to eye him with hostility. He had never realized how big horses really were.

"Watch closely now while I saddle mine over here", called Kyouraku from his left.

Renji hurried over and tried to memorize all the movements needed to place the saddle on the horseback and fix it appropriately. The same thing was repeated with the harness.

"Now let's see you doing it with Grumpy-kun", Kyouraku said finally.

It was quite hard to do. The horse neighed and threw its head back when he tried to throw the harness over it. It bucked and kicked when he placed the saddle on.

Renji was already sweating profusely just from getting ready to ride. But finally, he had made it and they lead the horses outside.

The next hours where pure torture. Soon Renji was covered all over in small bruises and cuts and his back ached from having been thrown off so many times. And what was worse, Kyouraku-taichou was slowly losing patience with him.

"Yare, yare, Abarai-kun", he said. "I haven't seen anyone having such trouble staying on top even at a slow pace. There's no chance you will win a race like this." His usual smile had disappeared and he made a somewhat concerned face.

"Darn it!", cursed Renji and stood up again. Finally losing it, he grabbed the horse's head and stared it square in the eyes. "Listen up, fella", he growled. "I know you hate me and I assure you, it's mutual. But this is no fucking game! This is damn serious and more important than anything in the world. If I suck at riding, I'll lose. And if I lose, that asshole of a stuck-up noble will walk away with my girl! Got that? Now swallow your damn pride and run with all you've got!" With that he let go of the horse's head and vaulted up onto the saddle. Surprisingly, the horse stood perfectly still.

Kyouraku stared at them. Then he burst out laughing. "Impossible!", he cried, "there came along a blockhead even more stubborn than you, eh, Grumpy-kun?"

Things went better from then on. Still, Renji found it hard to stay on, steer the horse and keep an eye on the track during the hard gallop they were practising. He knew he could never beat someone who had done this his whole life.

They went back when the sun went down.

On the way, a hell butterfly fluttered over and seated itself on Renji's outstretched hand.

"You will have dinner with us tonight at the manor", said Byakuya's voice at bit tinny. "At 8 o'clock. Don't be late, Abarai-fukutaichou", it added.

"Fuck!", said Renji. "I have to hurry."

"Dismount, Abarai-kun and run along. I'll take care of the horses", said Kyouraku.

"Thanks, Kyouraku-taichou, I owe you!"

"Just make sure there's enough sake at the marriage", replied the taichou and jumped down from his own horse.

A moment later, Renji was already gone.

Panting slightly, he arrived a quarter to eight in front of Rukia's back door. He took a few hasty gulps of air, then knocked.

"Come on in!", came Rukia's voice from inside.

"Uh, Renji, you stink!", the small woman complained moments later. "Go have a shower!"

She shoved him unceremoniously into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. With no alternative, Renji started to strip.

He jumped, when Rukia ripped the door open again and stuck her head in.

"Do you have something formal to wear?", she asked. Renji shook his head.

Rukia shut the door again and he heard her mumbling and rummaging in the next room. He decided to let her take care of the problem and stepped under the blissful warm water.

When he emerged ten minutes later with a towel around his waist, Rukia was already waiting impatiently.

"Put this on", she said and shoved a black piece of cloth into his hands.

Renji quickly shrugged it on and tied the obi. It was a simple traditional kimono with small Kuchiki family crests in gold on it .

"Ouch!", he exclaimed when Rukia began attacking his hair with a comb. "What're ya doing?", he asked.

"Did you forget that this is the rehearsal for tomorrow's test of dinner etiquette?", lectured Rukia. "You not only have to behave impeccably, you also have to look presentable." She had finished making his hair into a long braid and now gave him another piece of cloth. It was black, too.

"Tie it over the tattoos, silly!", she said impatiently.

After Renji had done so, she pulled him out of the room and down the long corridors of Kuchiki manor after her.

"Hurry up, Renji", said Rukia. "Nii-sama hates it when someone is late."

Renji quickened his pace and soon they stood in front of a pair of doors that belonged to Byakuya's quarters.

"Enter", said Byakuya before they had even knocked.

Him and Shihana sat already at the table, their backs straight.

Shihana smiled up at him. "One minute to eight. Perfect", she said.

Rukia elbowed him in the side. He gave her a frown then remembered.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama, Shihana-sama", he said bowing.

"Good evening, Abarai-fukutaichou and Rukia", replied Byakuya and gestured for them to sit.

"Good evening", smiled Shihana as Rukia sat down beside her and Renji took his place at Byakuya's side.

Byakuya made a sign and three servants soundlessly entered the room with bottles and the first dishes.

When it was served Renji made to pick up his chopsticks, but noticed Shihana slightly shaking her head and looking towards Byakuya.

Byakuya sat still for a moment, then he picked up his glass with a fluid motion. The others followed his example.

"To my hard-working fukutaichou", Byakuya said and the ghost of a smile flicked over his face.

"To Abarai-kun", replied Shihana and Rukia. Renji remained silent. And exhaled a silent breath when nobody scolded him. It was correct.

They all took a sip and then Byakuya finally picked up his chopsticks and they began to eat.

It took Renji, ravenous as he was after all the workout, all his self-control to eat at the same insanely slow pace as the others.

During the short time until the next dish was served, Byakuya remarked: "You two will surely be delighted to hear that Abarai-fukutaichou will give us the honour of performing a piece of music after dinner."

"Do I have to, taichou?", asked Renji pleadingly.

"This, too, is part of the rehearsal, Abarai", answered Byakuya.

The rest of dinner went all right, because Shihana and Rukia had had Renji learn every rule at the table by heart and mercilessly insisted on him practising it until it was more than perfect.

Several times he received a punch under the table from Rukia because he had slumped again. He was kind of relieved when it was over though the food had been delicious.

"We will be heading to the music room", stated Byakuya, when the table was cleared.

They stood up and walked over to the room where the grand piano stood.

Byakuya sat down gracefully, a very nervous Renji joining him at the instrument.

"Have you practised as I have commanded?", he inquired.

Renji grew pale. "N-no, taichou. I was out riding with Kyouraku-taichou the whole day, you see", he stuttered.

Byakuya closed his eyes exasperatedly. Then he opened his note sheet.

"We shall see", he commented calmly. He began to play.

A moment later, only the sound of the piano and Renji's voice were heard in the wide room.

Poor child,  
Poor child,  
Beautiful and bruised.

Poor child,  
Pure child,  
Virginal and used.

Her hair,  
Her smile,  
Her eyes,  
So tender

Her heart,  
Her soul,  
Her life,  
So broken.  
How much more must she endure?

Poor child,  
Poor child,  
Sensitive and hard.  
One more girl forever scarred.

Poor child,  
Poor child,  
Pure child

Her hair,  
Her smile,  
Her eyes,  
So tender.

Her heart,  
Her soul,  
Her life,  
So broken.

How much more  
Must she endure?

Poor child.

Poor child.

Poor child!  
Pure child!  
Dangerous, divine.

She's a beautiful,  
Virginal,  
Sensitive,  
Generous,  
Poor child!

And I'll make  
Her  
Mine!

There was a long moment of silence. Then the soft rustle of fabric as Shihana stood up and walked over to Renji.

She placed a short but very tender kiss on his lips.

"Very beautiful", she smiled. "I cannot imagine Reki making my heart tremble like that."

"I never knew you had it in you", said Rukia grinning, a hint of wonder in her voice. "Victory is yours!"

"Do not be so hasty with praise", interjected Byakuya. "You were a bit off at the 5th line and I want a bit more passion in the last part. Please go through it again until tomorrow, Abarai-fukutaichou."

When he closed the note sheet and stood up, he added: "Still, you have exceeded my expectations. I wish you luck for tomorrow."

**Since I don't know any traditional Japanese songs or other classical pieces, I chose "Poor child" from the musical "The Wild Party", because it is a rather demanding song and can be performed with only a piano to accompany it. Originally, it was written for four voices, but I think it might work for one, too. Strangely, the text fits rather well. I hope you liked it. Do tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Damokles' sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and to everybody who has favded me so long, you really made my day! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 35:**

The night before the duel, Shihana lay awake on her futon.

Her mind was plagued with fearful doubts.

What should she do if Reki beat Renji? She would have to marry him. She would have to be with him for all eternity.

Was there no way out? None which wouldn't damage her and her family's honour irreparably. She wouldn't be able to be with Renji ever again. It would be better to never see him again, to be locked away at Shihoin estate with only the speaking cat as company.

The thought pained her. To be never be able to hear Renji's voice again. Without having even once run her hands through this vivid red hair. Without ever having traced all those dark tattoos.

Shihana's eyes watered. She willed the tears not to fall, the growing sob to stay silent. Her throat hurt from all the suppressed misery.

Yet what was she thinking? Renji wouldn't lose and everything would be okay! How could he lose having trained so hard? How could she doubt him, when he gave his all for this, for her?

She felt ashamed for her self-pity and her lack of confidence in Renji's abilities. The memory of the evening drifted through her mind. Renji, standing at the grand piano, singing what felt like it had only been for her. She tried to remember how his voice had sounded, but she couldn't piece it together again.

She could feel her body react to the memory. How much she wanted to finally be able to sink into his embrace. How she wanted to feel him and taste that sweet mouth again. She needed him, needed him so badly, to swipe away the vile things Gin had done to her. To dull the pain of despair she had felt. To feel sane again.

Shihana fell into uneasy sleep.

"Ah, Shihana-chan, did ya miss me?", said the cruel voice of Ichimaru Gin.

His cold fingers drifted over her shoulders and came up to cup her face. Shihana's eyes shot open.

That horrible smile, those narrowed eyes, the silvery hair.

Ichimaru Gin.

She choked as he suddenly kissed her and his tongue invaded her mouth. It tasted like persimmon, mixed with bitter blood.

Shihana wanted to scream and thrash, but found herself unable to move.

"What is it, Shihana-chan?", teased Ichimaru while he ripped off her clothes. "Disappointed I ain't Abarai-kun?"

His smile widened at her shocked face. "Ya really liked him, didn't ya? So sad ya won't ever see him again."

He lazily whipped out his short Zanpakutou and with a swift movement, buried it deep into her right thigh.

She bit her lips to not cry out. "Why?", she forced out, unable to keep a slight wail out of her voice.

"Why?", repeated Ichimaru, looking a tad surprised. "Tis what ya've gotten y'self into. See what ya've done, ne?"

The words 'see what you have done' echoed in her head. She cringed and tensed when Ichimaru rammed into her.

The despair threatened to drown her. Never see Renji again?

She felt worthless. She gazed at the blood flowing from her leg without much interest. It was the least of her worries.

How could she have let that happen? How could she let it happen now? Why was she unable to bring herself to care?

Why should she care? What reason did she have to fight him? He was just her bane, her heavenly punishment for all her selfish actions.

Her body felt sore and dirty when Ichimaru left her. On his way out, he flicked a finger against her scar.

"Don't forget y'are mine", he whispered and with a chuckle, he was gone.

Shihana awoke with a start.

Her breathing came ragged. Only after several minutes did she have the strength to throw back the sheets and inspect her right thigh.

It was flawless, as if no cold steel had ever touched the skin.

Relief washed over her. It had been just a dream. Just a dream to remind her of the past. Of what would await her if she wasn't on the lookout.

She shuddered at the memory of Gin's touch. She felt like she couldn't go back to sleep.

Reluctantly, she sat up. It was still dark outside and the manor was silent except for the nearly inaudible sound of tabi-clad feet on the floor of the kitchen. The servants already preparing breakfast for the large family.

Shihana stood up and decided to take a long hot bath to wash away the remains of the night.

**That was a short and a cruel one. I just felt the need to remind that nothing's alright yet with Shihana and might never truly be. But don't worry, the next chapter the competition will start and it'll be lots of fun! As always, please review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Duelling a noble

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.

**Note: Finally, the competition begins. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 36:**

The morning of the challenge dawned bright and clear.

"I never knew Seireitei had a horse-race stadium", Shihana whispered to Rukia on their way in the rattling coach. "What would bored nobles do if it hadn't?", gave Rukia back and rolled her eyes.

It took about half an hour until everybody had settled down in their places.

The horses had been assigned to the contestants the night before, decided by lot. It struck Shihana as fitting that Reki rode a pure white horse, making him seem like a prince from a cheesy fairytale with his fine clothes and hair flowing in the breeze.

A feeling of dread fell upon her when she saw Renji walk out with his horse. It was a chestnut coloured one, but it seemed nervous and agitated. She held back a smile when she gazed at him in the riding clothes he had hurriedly lent from Kyouraku-taichou. The tight trousers and light shirt fitted him quite well.

Renji gazed at the horse. It almost seemed as if the big wet eyes were filled with pain. He grabbed the harness more tightly and whispered in its ear. "I know you don't want this, pal. But please, just give it your best shot and don't let me down!"

When he mounted the horse he almost fell down again, because it whinnied and rose on its hind-legs.

"Easy now", he mumbled and patted its neck in a soothing manner. The horse shivered and sweated.

Obviously something was very wrong, even Renji who didn't have any experience with horses, felt that. Yet, there was no time to voice his doubts.

The two riders were approaching the starting line, Reki's mount docile as a lamb, Renji's neighing and prancing.

Whispering went up in the crowd.

"What's wrong with Renji's horse?", said Shihana in a hushed voice to Rukia who sat on her left.

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good", whispered the other woman back. "Let's hope Kyouraku-taichou has prepared him for the worst."

Both fell silent when the signal sounded and the riders sped forward.

After a few metres the chestnut horse broke away and made to stop. Renji tried desperately to motivate it.

"You have to hold out only a few metres. Run away from the pain, I promise, I swear I'll help you after that. Please! This is way too important!"

As if it had understood his words, his mount snuffed, bowed its head and began to run in earnest.

Soon Renji's initial relief made way to panic when he realized that it had totally gone out of control, galloping madly on as if death was on its track. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. He felt the muscles twitch under the brown fur.

Then the inevitably happened: he had already passed a stunned Reki and was fast approaching the goal, when the horse shied at something invisible and threw him off with tremendous force. Only his years of training and fast reflexes saved him from the sharp hooves, as they came down on his face.

Reki went past him in a cloud of dust and moments later it was over.

The crowd clapped politely for the winner. "How disappointing!", said Aunt Himeno loud enough for everyone to hear.

Shihana gritted her teeth. This had been set up. Yet, she knew it would only make things worse if she spoke up now. There were still five disciplines to go, Renji would still win.

"We will meet again at the east salon for the calligraphy and history challenges in one hour", announced Byakuya.

Every one stood up and made their ways to coaches and palanquins.

"Are you all right?", asked Shihana concerned when she walked past Renji.

"Sure, just a few bruises", he answered with a crooked grin. "I promise I'll win the next one for ya."

She smiled and longed to give him a kiss, but had been forbidden to do it.

"I would be very pleased", she said instead.

When they arrived at the east salon an hour later, the two men were already seated at low tables covered by paper, inkwell and brush. Renji was in his shikakusho, Reki in a perfectly wrinkle-less silk kimono.

Three members of the elder council went to wait in the next room. Then the council's speaker raised his voice.

"The words you shall write will be 'pride and honour' as fitting to the Kuchiki family."

For the next minutes, nothing was heard except the soft sound of the brushes against paper and the wind rustling outside the door.

When they were done, the three judges were called in and were presented with the works without knowing who had done which.

They contemplated them a long time, whispered among themselves, shook heads and nodded.

Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"We have decided", he said. "This one is finely done and without flaw. But the other one has a strength and yet graceful elegance that it lacks. The writer of this one shall be the victor."

Renji stood up and bowed to the judges. "Thank you for your kind decision", he said.

Reki's mother stared in disbelief. This commoner, doing such fine calligraphy? Impossible! Her gaze fell on Shihana's carefully expressionless face.

"This is cheating!", she cried out, furious. "Shihana-san has helped him prepare."

"As I have assisted your son", came Byakuya's smooth voice from behind her. "It was not forbidden to seek help when needed. Yet the work was done by Abarai-fukutaichou and not Shihana-san."

An older uncle nodded. "Indeed", he said.

With that, they entered the next discipline: history of Seireitei.

It was a boring task and soon Shihana found her mind drifting. She started counting how many times Reki blinked in a minute. It lost its charm after five minutes. Still the questions went on. She went through the guest list to the wedding-eve party and tried to calculate how much alcohol would be needed.

A slight nudge from Rukia brought her back to reality.

"A difficult decision", mumbled the elder who had tested them. He regarded them for a moment. "I choose Shihoin Reki", he said at last. "I felt there was more verve in his answers."

"There will be a two hour lunch break to give the contestants time to prepare for their kendo match", stated Byakuya.

They assembled again in the 6th squad training hall.

Shihana felt Renji's reiatsu swirling around him, as if eager for the fight, yet carefully leashed in.

Byakuya stood up and the hall fell silent.

"The first to achieve three hits will win. Abarai Renji, please refrain from using shunpo to not put your opponent at disadvantage. Now begin."

The two bowed formally, then took their stance.

Ten seconds later, it was over.

"Pathetic, Shihoin", mocked Renji.

"How can this be?", marveled Shihoin Yashin. "He received the same training as Abarai-fukutaichou, yet he did not even stand a chance."

Renji turned around to him, his shinai casually on his shoulder.

"I can easily explain this", he said. "It is simply the way Kuchiki-taichou has trained me. He never showed me any techniques or special moves. He only ever duelled me and showed me the unbridgeable gap between our powers. It spurred me on to train harder than anyone and to exceed my limits just to be one day able to beat him. He didn't need to teach me anything. Just standing up there on his impossible high pedestal, looking down on me, was all it took for me to become as strong as I am now. Of course, Reki-kun can't benefit from such training, because of the simple reason that it never was his wish to surpass Kuchiki-taichou."

"Formidable", smiled Yashin, while his wife seethed with anger.

"I have not foreseen the match to be this short", commented Byakuya. "But this allows some free time until we will have dinner at the grand dining room at 8 o'clock. I will await you both back in good spirits." He nodded to Renji and Reki who were bowing their after match bow.

"Understood, taichou!", replied Renji and gave Byakuya and the elders another bow.

"The scores are even so far", remarked Shihana while she walked in the garden with her cousin.

Byakuya gazed ahead. "True", he said almost absent. "Much depends now on how they perform at the last two tasks."

"I pray for Renji not to mess things up at the dinner", said Shihana. Then she shook her head lightly. "No, I do not think he will do so. He showed impeccable behaviour yesterday."

"You forget that he did not have to join in small talk", reminded Byakuya. "There will be some sharp comments, I am sure of it. I hope Abarai can handle it."

"I do not doubt that he can remain calm where he himself is concerned", stated Shihana. "It might be another question whether he can bear anyone denigrating those dear to him."

"That is my fear, too", agreed Byakuya.

They continued walking in companionable silence.

**I hope you liked the first part of the Renji-Reki duel. The next chapter was fun to write, because the nasty aloof comments of nobles are kind of funny to think up. Until then, please review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Smiles and cruel words

Disclaimer: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

**Note: I want to thank all my loyal reviewers, especially war90 who is always the fastest to review, lillithaffect who makes the most thorough reviews and Icy Fae Tears whose ideas have inspired me so much. Everyone without you this story would never have been written like this, thank you sooo much!  
Now please enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Chapter 37:**

"Where are your dress robes, Renji?", demanded Rukia sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Which dress robes?", asked the red-head confused. He stood in the middle of the room in one of his black shinigami uniforms, ready to go.

"You don't...we didn't...?", stuttered Rukia in horror. Then she flash stepped away in haste.

Renji stayed behind without a clue of where she had gone to and why. Then he remembered her kimono and her unusual hairstyle. He looked down himself. 'Fuck', he thought. 'I can't go to a noble dinner like this, right? And I can't wear taichou's fine kimono with the Kuchiki family seal on it, either.'

A glance at the watch told him that he had only a quarter of an hour left. He prayed Rukia knew a solution.

Renji whirled around when the door opened and a woman stepped in.

It took him a moment to recognize her as Shihana. She looked more like a noblewoman than ever. She was dressed in three layers of silken kimonos adorned with the cranes and clouds that symbolized her house and her hair was done up in a complicated fashion topped off with all sorts of combs, flowers and satin ribbons.

Her tender smile turned into a frown.

"Why are you wearing your uniform, Renji-san?", she asked.

"I don't have anything else", replied Renji sheepishly. "But Rukia's gone somewhere...I don't know where, but...ah damn, I can't screw this up!"

Shihana, alarmed at his troubled expression, hurried over and put a soft finger on his lips. "Shush", she whispered. "Do not fret and most important, do not curse. Rukia will organize something and you will be doing fine. I will not accept any unconvincing excuses for you backing out." A smirk tugged at her lips. She brought her face next to his neck and he heard her softly inhaling. "You smell nice", she mumbled and a shiver ran down Renji's back. Hell, he'd be cursed if he lost her to worthless trash like Reki!

This moment, a hard breathing Rukia rushed into the room and threw him a bundle of silky fabric.

"You have to thank Ukitake-taichou for it", she panted. "Now hurry up and change, you idiot!"

Renji complied hastily. The kimono was silvery-grey with an unobtrusive pattern of bamboo leaves in black around the hem. A dark grey obi went with it.

He stepped out to be attacked by Rukia's brush immediately. Renji let her fuss about him while going through every lesson they had given him about table manners again.

"Done", Rukia finally announced. The red hair was done in a French braid and the tattoos mostly hidden by a dark grey silk cloth. She nodded satisfied then ushered him out of the room.

They both took a deep breath in front of the ornate doors of the grand salon. Shihana had already gone in ahead of them.

"Keep your back straight, don't talk before asked to and only ever eat after everyone else does!", Rukia pressed out in a hurried whisper.

Renji gulped and only nodded. Then they entered the room.

They were greeted by a servant who showed them to their seats. Renji sat down between an elderly woman and a stern faced man. He threw Rukia a panicked look when she was seated at the other end of the long table. He was alone under wolves now.

The room went perfectly silent when Byakuya stepped in, flawless as ever and took his seat at the head of the table.

Renji sat stiff as a stick and tried to find his competitor without moving his head.

He found Reki some seats to his left. He wore an impeccable dark red kimono with the Shihoin family's moon and four stars in gold and his dark wavy hair shone. Renji suppressed a sigh. He couldn't hope to look as perfect, could he?

He nearly jumped when Byakuya raised his glass. Fortunately, he had noticed soon enough to raise his own in unison with everyone else.

"On the honour of the Kuchiki family", stated Byakuya.

"The honour of the Kuchiki family", echoed the assembled family members and guests and took a sip of their drinks.

Everything went well until the second course was served.

Suddenly, the woman to Renji's right turned towards him. "May I ask, Abarai-kun, what are the curious black markings at your neck?"

"Those are called tattoos", answered Renji blushing. "They are made with ink transferred into the deeper layers of the skin by fine needles."

"And what might be the use of this _unordinary_ process?", the woman continued asking.

"It is merely decorative", replied Renji.

"I see", said the woman and returned to her meal.

Renji was unsure whether he had done good or bad at the conversation. But he didn't have much time to ponder the question, because the couple sitting across from him now demanded his attention.

"But doubtless the rank reflects the level of skill of a shinigami, is that not so, Abarai-fukutaichou?", demanded the man. He was middle-aged and wore a thin black moustache above his thin lips.

"That is correct", answered Renji, mimicking his taichou's manner of speaking.

"Then you will agree", said the woman, "that Rukia-san is not very talented for she has no seated rank in her division or so we hear."

Renji looked at her for a moment, baffled. He hadn't expected her own family to speak about Rukia like this. Well, she was adopted, but still...

"No", he heard himself say. "You are mistaken there. Rukia did not receive a seat to keep her out of harm's way."

"Does not the need to protect her make her weakness all the more apparent?", pondered the woman.

Renji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself the last moment.

"I think you should better ask herself about the reasons", he said calmly. "I do not know all the details myself."

With satisfaction he noticed the slight look of distress that passed over the features of the couple. They fell silent again.

The last course was already served when Renji overheard a conversation with Reki. His stern faced neighbour had bowed over to him and was talking about Shihana.

"Are you sure you want to wed Shihana-san?", he asked in a hushed whisper. "She is a rather inconstant woman. I even heard she already shared a kiss with that red-haired abomination."

Renji seethed. The obvious unveiled insult to himself aside, how did he dare speak about Shihana like this!

He sensed Byakuya looking up alarmed at his flaring reiatsu. But then Reki raised his voice.

"How dare you insult Shihana-san like this?", he exclaimed affronted. "And even if you may find it unfitting in your backward beliefs, I might let you know that I have shared a kiss with her, too!"

Renji gasped. His head whipped around to look at Shihana for confirmation. She closed her eyes in acknowledgement of Reki's statement. Renji's head swam. If she had kissed him, did she not perhaps have feelings for him? He shook his head to clear it. No, she had clearly said she loved only him. He couldn't doubt her now.

"Are you feeling unwell, Abarai-san?", asked the woman on his right. Renji could clearly see the cruel joy twinkling in her grey eyes.

"Or have you finally noticed the true nature of your future wife?", drawled the man with the moustache. "I heard she has even lain with another, and one of higher rank than you at that."

Renji sprang up and his hand slid to his waist, searching for Zabimaru.

"You take that back!", he roared. "I refuse to sit and eat silently at a table with scum like you who treats their own relatives like dirt!" His eyes gleamed and his hands, balled to fists, twitched, itching to punch his counterpart.

"Please calm down, Abarai-fukutaichou", said the smooth voice of Byakuya.

Renji instantly realized what he had done. He had given in to their taunts and as a result given them just what they had wanted: he had made himself a fool in front of the whole family. Yet, throwing a glance at Shihana's and Rukia's pale faces, he knew that he couldn't have constrained himself no matter what.

Sitting down in silence and bowing his head he failed to notice the look of respect that passed over Reki's face for a second.

**The Kuchiki's are so mean *evilgrin*. Now the next chapter will bring the long-awaited decision: who will marry Shihana? (I guess you already know^^). Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38: All's fair in love and war

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. This story is nearing its end and though I already know how it will end I've developed kind of a writer's block of how to get there. It might take another week until I post the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 38:**

"I think we don't need to talk about who can behave better at the table", said the head of the elder's council with a contemptuous glance at Renji. "Then let us pass now onto the last challenge. To the music room."

Several rows of velvet padded chairs had been set up behind the grand piano. The lot decided that Reki should go first, so he settled down on the stool and placed his hands above the keys.

The last chatter died down when he struck the first sweet notes. He played a piece from Schumann and he did it with accomplished graceful movements to the point of perfection.

Shihana found herself wondering against her will whether Renji would indeed lose. Her heart ached when she thought at his furious face at dinner. He had messed things up because of his overwhelming urge to protect her. She asked herself desperately what she should do when she would be forced to marry Reki. It wouldn't do justice to the both of them.

The last sounds still hung in the room when the listeners broke into polite applause.

Reki stood up and bowed. Then he took his seat, already with the hint of a victorious smile on his lips.

Renji walked up to the side of the grand piano. As Byakuya stood up and sat down at the piano, whispers grew loud.

"What is this?", asked Leiko indignantly. "Could you explain why you are sitting at the grand piano right now, Byakuya-sama?"

"As Abarai-fukutaichou will perform a song, I am merely accompanying him on the piano. I do not believe we agreed on this to be forbidden?"

The elders shook their heads.

"Please let us hear this song", said the speaker of the council.

Renji felt his hands shake and willed himself to calm down. He felt his taichou's familiar tightly leashed reiatsu near him. His eyes sought Shihana's in the crowd of spectators and found her concerned and hopeful look.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Byakuya's hands struck the first keys and Renji began to sing.

Rukia observed her old friend how he stood next to the highly polished surface of the instrument as his voice filled the room. Regret hit her for a second that this wasn't for her. For a fleeting moment she remembered the soft feel of his lips on hers and how it felt to be safely carried in those strong arms. Then the image blurred and was replaced by Ichigo's face, full of stubborn resolve. She had to suppress a giggle when she imagined Ichigo in Renji's place now and immediately his scowling expression came to mind that he would wear when telling her to 'shut the fuck up' and let him out of her 'stupid fantasies'.

Shihana bit back tears. She might die of a broken heart, she thought overly-dramatic, if she couldn't be with him.

In a daze, she barely noticed that the song had ended and again polite applause was heard.

The elders began to whisper amongst themselves. Everybody was surprised, when an elderly woman spoke up.

"Though Reki-kun has shown a perfect performance, clearly Abarai-kun must be proclaimed the winner."

"Indeed", confirmed the usual speaker of the council. "But that puts us into a dilemma, because then the score will be even."

"Perhaps we should have another discipline?", proposed an uncle.

A few heads turned when a bowing servant opened the door. An embarrassed young man in the uniform of a stable-boy stood behind him.

"Um, e-excuse me for disturbing you", he stuttered, bowing deeply. "But I thought you might want to know."

"Know what?", demanded Byakuya. The boy shied away from his gaze and blushed.

"S-sorry, Byakuya-sama, I shouldn't have..."

"Just tell us already", said Shihoin Yashin a bit impatient but gentle.

"It is just...", the boy mumbled, "the chestnut Abarai-sama rode. It had a bramble stuck under its saddle. The wound is raw and inflamed."

A shocked silence settled over the crowd.

Then Reki stepped up to his mother. His face was a mask of pure rage.

"I cannot believe your insolence!", he cried. "Do you have so little faith in my skills? To steep so low just to ensure the victory I would have reached with my own strength anyway! Stop treating me like a child already!"

Leiko stared at her son in disbelief. Then she sniffed. "But I just meant well", she said with a tearful voice. "I tried to help you. Why don't you show a little gratitude?"

Just when Reki wanted to give her a snappy retort, the speaker of the elder's council interrupted them.

"Am I to take it that the bramble was your doing, Shihoin Leiko?", he said with an icy voice.

Reki's mother nodded and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Then", continued the elder, "we shall call this competition null and void. We will not allow deceit. The Shihoin family has proven itself unworthy of our attention. I declare that we will no more prohibit the marriage of Kuchiki Shihana and Abarai Renji who has proven himself to be a man most devoted to our kinswoman. The elder council will not object. Now I bid you to leave our property, Shihoin Reki, Shihoin Leiko, Shihoin Yashin."

Yashin took the arm of his wife and laid a soothing hand on his son's shoulder. They slowly moved towards the door.

Reki turned around and gazed at Shihana, an apologetic look on his face.

"I apologize for the behaviour of my mother", he said formally. "I would have been very honoured to have called you my wife, Kuchiki Shihana. Yet Abarai-kun proved that he is the better man. I admit defeat and wish you my best."

"Thank you, Reki-san", whispered Shihana and graced him with a very small, very sad smile.

A warm hand wrapped around hers and she looked up to see Renji standing next to her.

"I guess he isn't a bad guy, after all", he said and grinned.

"Now when is that wedding-eve party gonna be?", asked Rukia from behind them and the three of them started to laugh.

**It was hard to imagine them not getting together, right? So the next chapter will be the wedding eve party. If you've some ideas what you'd like to see there, please let me know. As always, review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Recommended drink: Martini

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine but Tite Kubo's.

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And finally summer has come to Germany, too! The next week will be a busy one, so I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I'll do my best.  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 39:**

"You can't wear that, Renji. It totally sucks!", said Ichigo.

"It does not!"

"Does, too."

"Does not."

"Does, too."

"Does not."

"Let's ask the others. Inoue?"

"I like it", smiled the girl. Ichigo goggled at her for a moment, then remembered her taste in food.

"Forget that. Ishida?", he continued.

"As much as I hate to say it", commented the Quincy, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "but I agree with Kurosaki. Horrible taste."

"Chad?"

"...,well."

"See?", said Ichigo triumphantly, turning back to the red-head. "They all hate it, too."

"But...Sado-kun didn't even say anything", protested Renji.

"It's his way of saying that. No more discussion now, bright orange is not your colour, got that? Here, take some of my things", said Ichigo.

He opened the wardrobe and rummaged around. Then he tossed Renji a pair of jeans and a sleeveless black shirt.

When he came back from changing, Renji still wore the orange shirt.

"What's wrong with you?", shouted Ichiho angrily. "Didn't we tell you to change?"

Renji just held up the black shirt. It was way too big.

"Oh", made Ichigo. "I guess it's back from when I had to lend one of yours, Chad."

"Yes", confirmed Sado.

"No problem", said Ishida with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I can change it in no time." He whipped out a sewing set. Within a few minutes time, he was done. "Here you go", he said and tossed it back to Renji.

"How the heck did the Quincy cross get on the back?", asked the red-head.

"Just an extra service", replied Ishida calmly.

Renji finally shrugged out of the orange shirt and put the black one on.

"Now what's with your hair?", pondered Ichigo. "You look girly."

The words 'wear it down or I'll rip you to pieces' resounded in Renji's head. He gulped.

"It's rather complicated...", Renji began.

"Then let's drop it", interrupted Ichigo. "We have to get going."

At the same moment at Kuchiki manor...

"This is a catastrophe!", cried Shihana. She was walking up and down in her room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Calm down, Shihana-san", said Rukia calmly. "It's only the wedding-eve party. Whatever you wear, he won't remember tomorrow morning."

"But it only comes once in life! I have to be perfect!", argued Shihana and eyed the interior of her wardrobe.

Rukia stepped up next to her. She was already ready to go, wearing a school regulation skirt in light grey and a white T-Shirt with 'I love Chappy' in rainbow colours on it.

"Jeans and a dashing top?", she proposed.

"Hmm...", made Shihana and pulled out a pair of dark blue tight-fitting jeans. Then she continued to rummage around.

"How about that one?"

She held up a bright orange T-Shirt with little pink hearts on it. Rukia burst into fits of laughter.

"When...did...you", she managed to say between giggles, "buy that eyesore?"

Shihana pouted. "I found it rather cute."

"No", panted Rukia. "Totally out of the question! Look, why don't you try this one on?"

She pulled out a black neck-holder satin top.

Shihana gave it a critical glance then shrugged and took it.

"But you can't say anything against the underwear Matsumoto-san bought for me", she said.

Rukia avoided to look at the lacy thing in her hands to do her friend the favour not to object. Then a look of panic crossed her face.

"Hurry up Shihana-san, or we're going to be late!", she exclaimed.

Five minutes later they were running at full speed through the garden and nearly bumped into Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san! Good to meet you here. Come with us!", commanded Shihana.

Byakuya threw her a questioning look but obliged.

While they were flash stepping across Seireitei he asked what the emergency was.

"Emergency?", answered Rukia confused. "It's Renji's and Shihana's wedding-eve party, of course."

Byakuya immediately came to a halt.

"And what do I have to do with that?", he demanded irritated.

"Do you think I would have the last party of my free life without my favourite cousin?", said Shihana. Then she unceremoniously grabbed his arm and dragged him along with them. "Be a man and bear with it. I don't want to drag you all the way to the living world."

Byakuya sighed inwardly. Then he gave in and followed the two women to the senkaimon that was already visible in the distance.

When they climbed down the ladder to the huge cave under Urahara's shop, Byakuya was impressed against his will.

There was a ten meters long bar hewn out of the yellowish stone that formed bizarre rock formations everywhere. Behind it, Tessai and lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu were expertly mixing bright coloured drinks.

A large area of the rocky floor had been laid out with tatami mats and sofas, big cushions and armchairs were strewn about in groups occupied by leisurely dressed people, chatting and nipping at their drinks.

At the far end, a dance floor with spotlights and giant loudspeakers had been put up. On a raised platform stood a broad-shouldered human Byakuya recalled having seen with Kurosaki Ichigo before.

"Pretty cool, eh?", said Shihana proudly when they walked towards the bar. "It cost me a fortune, but the wedding-eve does only come once in life, after all."

Then she spotted Matsumoto not far away. With a last "Have fun, Byakuya-san!" and a light clap on his shoulder, she was gone.

Byakuya and Rukia stood a moment in awkward silence.

"I hope you like it here, Nii-sama", Rukia finally ventured.

"It will suffice", replied Byakuya. With tremendous effort to sound relaxed, he pointed towards the bar. "How about a drink then?"

They strolled over to the stone bar. While Byakuya gave the highly polished surface an appraising glance, Nemu came over and bowed politely.

"Good evening, how may I serve you?", she asked in her usual emotionless voice. She wasn't wearing her uniform but an ankle-long blue-green sleeveless dress that went well with her eye-colour.

"I'd like a Strawberry Daiquiri", said Rukia. "And you, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya pondered the list of drinks on the chalkboard behind the wall for a while.

"I haven't ever had one of those drinks from the mortal world. Can you recommend one?", he eventually said.

Nemu responded without hesitation: "Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou of the 6th division. Enjoys walks at night and spicy food. Recommended drink: Martini."

"A funny little glass", commented Byakuya when they had their drinks the blink of an eye later.

"Yet the taste is quite acceptable", he said after taking a sip. "Rukia, have you..."

But the small woman had just spotted Ichigo and Orihime in the crowd.

"Excuse me, Nii-sama, I'll be back in a few", she said and, as an afterthought, added, "Enjoy yourself!"

Then Byakuya was alone with his Martini.

He sighed inwardly and looked around for a quiet spot.

Across the room, Renji had settled down next to Ichigo and sniffed warily at the drink the former had pressed in his hand.

"It's a Zombie", explained Ichigo. "Take a sip."

Renji complied and gasped when the highly alcoholic liquid burned its way down his throat.

"Whoa", he said. "Tryin' ta kill me, Strawberry-head?"

"Don't be a ninny, dumbass", laughed Ichigo. "It's just a drink and I'm having it, too. See?"

He held up a glass filled with something the same colour and took a large gulp. The look on his face spoke volumes. Renji broke into laughter, while Ishida only shook his head.

"Yay, let's have a drinking contest!", proposed Orihime cheerfully.

"Did I just hear the words 'drinking contest'?", came a voice from behind them.

Renji looked up to see Ikakku, Yumichika and Iba approaching them. They slumped down next to him and were joined by Hisagi and Kira moments later, each carrying three glasses.

"Can't have a party without the Shinigami Men's Association!", hollered Iba and threw his arm around the shoulders of a slightly embarrassed Hisagi. "Right Hisagi? Why aren't you wearing your regulation sun-glasses?"

Hisagi forced a crooked smile. "Forgot them?", he ventured.

"Don't fret over rubbish!", said Ikkaku and took a large gulp from his drink. "We're here to have fun. And we'll have it especially after that stripper makes her appearance."

Renji went white as a sheet. "S-stripper?", he stuttered. Then he grabbed Ikkaku by the collar. "Are you trying to kill me, dude? Don't say you hired a stripper!"

Ikkaku grinned him in the face. "There's Matsumoto and there's alcohol. You get: a stripper!"

Renji sighed with relief. Then he smacked his friend around the head. "Ya scared the heck outta me. Damn, Ikkaku, a stripper!"

"Looks like our Pineapple-head is totally henpecked, huh?", grinned Ichigo. "You shouldn't let women get the upper hand or..."

His last words were muffled by the small foot that ended up in his face, nearly knocking the sofa over.

"What did you just say, Itsigo?", asked Rukia with a honey-sweet voice.

"Nice to see you, too", grumbled Ichigo. "You nearly spilled my drink."

Shihana looked over to where Rukia and Ichigo were bickering.

"Can't those two have a decent conversation?", she sighed.

"Can we get Ise drunk enough to finally admit her deep feelings for Kyouraku-taichou? Beats me", replied Matsumoto and shrugged elegantly. She was wearing one of Orihime's school uniforms with bright red high-heels. As always, she looked stunning.

"Yay, peanuts!", cried a voice from above and the blink of an eye later, Yachiru sat on the table, resembling a pink chipmunk, her cheeks full of salted peanuts, munching happily.

Byakuya was sitting at the far end of the bar and thoughtfully chewing his olive, when a shadow fell over him.

With a skilful motion he kicked against the bar, thus spinning his stool around and avoiding the foot that hit the rock a split second later. A few chunks fell to the ground.

"Baka-neko", Byakuya said irritated.

"For you still Yoruichi-sama, Bya-bo", said Yoruichi and leaned against the bar next to him.

"Yo, Tessai! Long Island Ice Tea!", she shouted and winked at the big ex-kido corps member.

"What is it you want, Yoruichi-_sama_?", asked Byakuya. "I'm enjoying myself here."

Yoruichi grinned mischievously. "You do remember you owe me one, do you, Bya-bo?"

"How could I forget", replied Byakuya coolly.

"I thought of having a bit of fun for everyone at the wedding reception", she continued.

Byakuya grew a few shades paler.

"You will have a giant cake in the shape of your favourite seaweed ambassador made and jump out of it, wearing nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks."

Byakuya stared at her. She had her arms crossed and regarded him with a look of superiority. She was indeed a demon-cat!

"I shall do so. But with this, we are even", Byakuya finally said. Uwaaa! My reputation will be ruined! Ruined!

"Agreed", grinned Yoruichi and shook his hand.

**The "Zombie" is a highly alcoholic drink with several sorts of rum. Here's a receipt from .com:**

3/4 oz. lime juice 1/2 oz. Don's Mix (see below) 1/2 oz Falernum 1 1/2 oz. Dark Jamaican rum 1 1/2 oz. Gold Puerto Rican rum 1 oz. 151-proof Demerara rum Dash Angostura bitters 6 drops Herbsaint or Pernod 1 tsp. Grenadine 6 oz. crushed ice

**And please review!**


	40. Chapter 40: The remains of the night

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine.

**Note: Sorry it took so long! Do you know this feeling when you were busy and suddenly you have so much free time that you can't get yourself to get anything done? Well, thought it's short, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 40:**

When Renji awoke, even the light that seeped through his closed eyelids was too bright. He moaned and tried to open his eyes a slit. The stabbing sensation in his head was painful, but not too much to bear.

Something mumbled beside him and he turned his head to...

fall off the bed in shock only to realize, that he was not at home in his own apartment, but in Ichigo's room, had been sleeping in his bed and the heck, where the hell were his pants!

"Looking for those?", came a voice from the wardrobe.

Rukia sat on her improvised bed, fully clothed and held his underwear at arm's length. She tossed them over to him, grinning.

"So...", she began with a mischievous smile on her small face, "...how much do you remember?"

Renji, having found his trousers, too, sat down on the floor and flicked through his hazy memories.

"Um...Matsumoto was dancing on the table with a very short skirt...Ikkaku chucked up all over Ayasegawa's shoes. I think he lost three teeth and he had this funny pattern on his face afterwards...Ichigo was doing something like whatsitcalled? Karaoke?...why can't I remember anything about Shihana?"

"I think the reason is that before he went home Nii-sama came over to you and said something like 'You will forget everything my cousin did tonight or you will wake up as minced meat.'"

"Damn!", cursed Renji. "It's got to be something really good, then." Then his face grew pale. He threw a glance over to Ichigo, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Rukia...", he gulped. "What happened that I ended up right here and stark naked?"

Rukia smirked and presented a small white envelope. "I have waited for this question. Fortunately, Ise made some photos."

"P-photos?"

Rukia came over to him and sat down beside him. She took the small package of photos from the envelope and began sorting through them.

"That was when everyone was still quite sober...ah, the 'who can mix more Mojitos in a minute' contest between Tessai-san and Nemu. Poor Tessai-san, he was utterly destroyed...That's when Yachiru chased Nii-sama around the room because she wanted candy until Urahara-san saved him with a giant lollipop...I made that one: Shihana and Ise arguing who can remember more taichous from the last 400 years...You and Ichigo shouting at each other...you and Ichigo having a drinking contest...Iba and Hisagi singing 'It's a men's world'...the conga-line on the bar, it was fun, until Hanatarou stumbled and caused everybody to fall off...ah, and here's your answer."

Rukia pulled out one photo and held it so Renji couldn't see it.

"Show me!", he demanded and tried to grab it.

Rukia jumped away and grinned. "What are you going to give me for it?" She waved it around with a look of triumph on her face.

Her face fell when a hand plucked it from her.

"What's this?", asked Ichigo still half-asleep.

Then his eyes went wide. His head whipped around and focused on Renji, then he looked at the photo again.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Renji, being more awake, managed to dodge the kick aimed at his head and pinned Ichigo down to wrestle the photo from him.

"There's no possibility that Shihana did get a haircut at the party, is there?", Renji said in a panicked voice.

"I'm afraid I did not", came a voice from the door. "But it was kinda hot, don't you think, Rukia?"

"Agreed", grinned Rukia. "Have you come to fetch us, Shihana?"

"You do not have to accompany me right now. I do not think rehearsals are necessary for tomorrow. I just came to fetch my fiancé for a nice bath in the Kuchiki hot-springs."

She held out a hand for Renji and he took it.

"Do I...", he began.

"No need to put on a shirt. There is a family council meeting scheduled this morning. Nobody will bother us. Well, until tomorrow, best woman, best man." Shihana gave them a polite nod and winked at Rukia. Then they disappeared through the door.

**That is what happens when people get drunk^^. There's still a few chapters to go. I hope you stay with me and please review!**


	41. Final Chapter: A shadow of doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**Note: So, so, so sorry for the ultra-long wait! My boyfriend is on holiday and there were two parties to organize and one thing led to another and I didn't find the time nor the motivation to write this next and last chapter. Yes, it really is the final chapter of White Camellia. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me, thanks for sharing your thoughts and opinions and enjoying my story. It was a lot of fun. Now, before I begin to ramble, enjoy!**

Chapter 41:

"But dear, you absolutely cannot go without the tsunokakushi!"

"I am very sorry mother, but I absolutely will not look ridiculous."

"But it symbolizes that you are going to be a gentle and obedient wife", said Ayasi, a hint of pleading in her soft voice.

Shihana turned fully around to look at her mother and gave her a very gentle gaze. "It is my life, mother. And I do not think that the first duty of a wife is to be obedient towards her husband. Believe it or not, I am sure Renji would not want such a woman. What was understood for you is not necessary thus for me. I will make my own decisions. And if I say I will not wear the tsunokakushi and I will not wear a wig you just have to go with it. I am sure you can make me pretty without it."

Ayasi nodded and although her eyes looked a bit sad, she smiled at her daughter and started to comb her black hair.

"Just like her to say 'I think we will not need any rehearsals'! What am I gonna do? I have no clue what to do at the ceremony!"

"Calm down, man", said Ichigo and patted his friend's shoulder. "Rukia promised to be here in time. And stop running around in circles, you're making me wanna whack you around that stupid head of yours."

Renji took a few deep breaths and then managed to stop walking back and forth in the spacious room that was Rukia's living room.

He slumped down in an armchair and covered his face in his hands.

"Hey, Ichigo", Renji mumbled.

"What is it?", asked the orange-haired man.

"If I scram now, are you gonna fight off taichou for me?"

"Sure thing", grinned Ichigo. "But I won't be able to fight off Shihana so your head's still gonna come off."

Renji sighed, but then both looked up when the door opened and Rukia came into the room.

Renji recovered after a moment of shock and gave Rukia a stupid little grin and a wink.

"You look fabulous!", he said and nudged Ichigo. "Right, Strawberry-head?"

There was no reaction.

Rukia looked a bit puzzled. Renji waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Great, Rukia. Now that you've made my best man into a ridiculous looking statue, what are we gonna do next?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and gave Ichigo a smack around the head with her fan that made his head spin.

"W-what was that for?", he protested.

"No offence", said Renji, "but you looked a bit on the stupid side just now."

"Now hurry and compliment her dress", he added in a hushed whisper.

Ichigo took another look at the small woman. She had always been Rukia the shinigami to him. She had burst into his life, steadfast and amazingly strong and stubborn. He had known that the Kuchiki family was some kind of special, that they were nobility and Rukia part of it. But he had never noticed this dignity and air of grace around her.

She wore a kimono of a deep and royal blue adorned with countless star-like pure white blossoms. Her hair was done in a complicated knot, held up with a chiselled silver clasp and a decorated with a single white camellia.

To him she looked like a princess from ancient times.

There was a hint of annoyance in her grey eyes right now.

"Ehm, you look...fabulous!" Ichigo finally said.

"Stupid!", hissed Renji from between his teeth, "that's what I said only moments ago."

"I mean, I never expected...", the look grew even colder, "no, no, I wanted to say, compared to your normal self your just a whole new person!"

She looked positively murderous now.

Renji carefully placed a calming hand on her small shoulder.

"Don't listen to anything he says, he speaks with madness.", he said to Rukia "You have charmed him so completely that he lost the little wit he had to begin with. And now please can we forget your stupid bickering and explain to me the ceremony BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE!"

It was a bright and clear spring day, so the ceremony took place in the marvellous garden of Kuchiki manor.

White chairs stood carefully aligned facing the house shrine.

Faces turned and gave encouraging smiles when Renji walked down the aisle with Ichigo who was still a bit mad at him.

Renji glanced at the calm face of the priest and swallowed hard. His hands were shaking, his reiatsu threatened to go completely out of control. Damn, he had faced the worst enemies, but he had never been so scared in his entire life, not even during his fight with taichou...

Without turning he searched for Byakuya's presence in the crowd. He sat in the first row on the right side. He could feel his cool and collected look in his back. It soothed him and he finally managed to stop shaking.

Renji took a deep breath.

Then a whisper went through the crowd. Everyone turned.

And Shihana walked towards him, her parents and a beaming Rukia in her wake.

She wore the pure white uchikake that had been handed down generations of the Kuchiki household. It consisted of three layers of silken kimono, the outer layer was of a heavy brocade with patterns of cranes and flowers woven into the material and embroidered with the Kuchiki seal in silver thread.

Her hair was done in a high topknot, one strand still framing her pale face on the right side. The knot was held up by a hairpin that displayed the Kuchiki seal set in pearls and shimmering white stones. An arrangement of three small white Camellia flowers was attached to the left side of her hair.

As soon as she saw Renji a smile lit up in her face. She had forbidden to cover up his facial tattoos. With his standard high ponytail and the formal black ceremonial robes he looked very much like the first time she had seen him in the dusty streets of Rukongai.

When black dots began to dance before his eyes, Renji noticed he had held his breath. With panic he realized that he had forgotten every single thing Rukia had told him about the ceremony.

Strangely, he didn't care. All he cared about was that this most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon was smiling at him like there wasn't anything else in the world.

The ceremony passed in a haze. Renji took and downed the three times three cups of the san-san kudo. His hands were perfectly steady when he took the wedding ring and put it on Shihana's slender finger and received his own in exchange.

When he eventually looked down into her face it seemed to him that a ghost of anguish and fear passed through her grey eyes for a moment.

Shihana looked up into the beloved face of the man that would finally be hers. A pang of fear seared through her and the memories of this face splashed with blood flashed up behind her inner eye. She fought the image back and tried to ignore the distant laughter echoing in her head.

Renji's face came back to focus, gently smiling and a hint of worry behind his eyes.

He decided to squash that fear once and for all and kissed her.

Renji and Shihana walked arm in arm into the grand salon, followed by a throng of happily chatting marriage guests.

Inside, tables were set with expensive porcelain and an overwhelming assortment of fruit, mild and spicy dishes, cake and sweets was presented by the side. But in the middle of the room stood a man-high cake in the most curious form.

"Is that...", began Shihana shocked.

"The legendary Seaweed ambassador! I did not know Nii-sama had one made. What a great piece of art!", exclaimed Rukia, her eyes gleaming.

Ichigo shot both Renji and Shihana a warning look.

"Ah, yes, it is quite an extraordinary surprise", said Shihana after a moment. Then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, we should be at the photo shooting right now. Please everyone, follow us back into the garden!"

When the steps grew fainter, someone sighed silently in the sweet-smelling cave of the ambassador's belly.

'She said to jump out wearing only a pair of red swimming trunks. But she did not say I had to do it with anyone watching', thought Byakuya.

For the last time, just to be sure, he tried to sense any traces of reiatsu in the room. No, they were all outside, doing photos. He was out in a flash.

And turned to the sound of wolf whistles.

There they were: the complete Shinigami women's association, Kurosaki and his mortal friends, the freshly married couple and even Rukia, a half-amused, half-guilty expression on her face. In their midst stood the demon cat in a very tight, very red dress, holding up a device that looked a bit like a chameleon with an antenna glued to its back and grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to thank Kisuke for this wonderful reiatsu blocker", she said. "And Bya-bo, make a dashing pose, it's for the ladies!"

Only then did Byakuya realize in his shock that there was the soft clicking of photos being made.

A moment later, he stood behind Nanao Ise, who had frozen immediately.

"You will hand me this device right now, lieutenant", Byakuya said, his voice cold and brittle like a knife made of ice. "Or you will..."

"Get some extra cake", cut in Shihana and gave Byakuya a sharp look. "No threatening my guests, Byakuya-san. We all had our fun and you might want to dress before the family comes back to the room, ne? And by the way, I can see now that you are the second-best looking man in Seireitei." She winked at him and gave him her sweetest smile.

With an attempt to regain a part of his lost grace, Byakuya bowed his head politely and left through a side door, his back straight.

"You really don't want to ask now who the best-looking man in Seireitei is in my opinion, do you, Renji?" smiled Shihana.

"I guess I'll trust your good taste there", gave the red-head back and kissed her again.

The next hours were spent with the shaking of many hands and many polite bows of thanks for gifts and congratulations.

The food was exquisite and the sake, wine and freshly brewed tea of the best quality.

It was already late in the evening when Shihana found time to open some of the many presents.

"There is another present for you, Shihana-sama", said a servant and gave her a neatly wrapped simple white parcel.

Shihana took it and searched for a sender. There was none. Shrugging, she carefully peeled off the paper and opened the box within.

Inside lay a single bright red camellia.

But when Shihana gently touched the petals, she realized that it had been a white flower, dyed red with blood.

When she recovered from her shock, she noticed there was a note hidden underneath the flower.

With shaking hands, she retrieved it. It, too, was stained, but the handwritten words were still clearly visible.

"Who trusts the traitor?

Gin"

Shihana was filled with horror when she understood the cruel truth behind the words.

An undetectable treason...how could she ever be free of doubt?

End

**Did you like the end? I always hate it if it gets to cheesy so I decided to give it a cruel little twist. And yes, there might be still room for a sequel, but only if you and I are up to it. Thank you again all and everyone for reading my story, it was a pleasure!**


End file.
